Thou Shall Not Covet Thy Brother's Wife (tr)
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de NoShabbyTigers] Molly avait aimé Sherlock, du moins elle le pensait. Maintenant elle était confrontée à une multitude de choix, au stress familial et à une étrange mais fascinante relation avec le dernier homme au monde qu'elle se serait jamais attendue à aimer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Je vous présente une nouvelle histoire de NoShabbyTigers. Je suis très excitée de vous faire partager cette fiction qui me tient très à coeur. Je crois ne jamais avoir traduit une histoire aussi émouvante (oui j'ai pleuré), bouleversante, romantique, excitante et déchirante... Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas non plus tragique je vous promets beaucoup d'amour. **

**Je vous redonne les informations habituelles: **

*** Je traduis cette histoire avec l'accord de l'auteur NoShabbyTigers. Vous pouvez retrouver la fiction originale sur Archive of our own**

*** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme les images et gifs que je glisserai à chaque chapitre. **

*** La traduction n'est pas mot à mot pour une meilleure lecture et la mise en page a été modifié pour correspondre à la norme "française".**

*** Ai-je besoin de répéter que c'est une fiction Mollcroft?**

*** Cette traduction sera posté sur , wattpad, Archive of our own.**

*** Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;) **

**Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire si la traduction vous convient (ou non). **

**Bisous xx**

_Je travaille sur ce texte depuis longtemps et bien qu'il ne soit pas terminée, je pense qu'il est temps de publier la première moitié. Cette histoire m'est très chère car elle a été écrite en hommage à ma mère décédée il y a quatre ans, en avril. C'était une jeune mère veuve qui a élevé seule trois enfants dans des circonstances très stressantes. C'était une femme farouche, protectrice, troublée et forte et je pense à elle tous les jours. Elle avait toujours voulu que je sois écrivain, alors ceci est pour toi, maman._

_Comme toujours, je suis reconnaissant à l'équipe d'écriture de Moffat et Gatiss et j'apprécie leur tolérance à l'égard des fanfictions ou comme Mr. Moffat la si gentiment dit récemment, de la fiction. _

_NoShabbyTigers_

**Chapitre 1**

_"He was not handsome and his manners required intimacy to make them pleasing."_

_"What strange creatures brothers are."_

Jane Austen

Il était minuit passé. Les rues étaient argentées par la pluie et le trafic était faible. Un homme seul se leva et regarda un ensemble de fenêtres sombres dans un immeuble quelconque au cœur de Londres. Il était grand et pale et se tenait dans la mare de lumière jetée par un seul réverbère. Il était vêtu de gris anthracite et d'un manteau sombre, se fondant dans la nuit. Son visage, à moitié dans la lumière à moitié dans l'ombre, était hagard et triste. Un taxi passa, illuminant la rue et la veillée silencieuse de l'homme. Il baissa les yeux et sembla s'affaisser comme sous un grand poids. Levant la tête et se recueillant, il jeta un dernier regard, se tourna, et lentement s'éloigna. Tout ce qui resta derrière fut le bruit doux de la pluie alors que les premières lueurs commençaient à se lever au-dessus de Londres.

Molly Hooper attendait. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait toujours quelque chose. Attendre de grandir, attendre d'aller à l'école primaire, puis d'aller à l'université. Puis elle avait attendu son premier travail, son second et finalement elle avait décroché son emploi actuel au Département de Pathologie à St Bart's. Elle avait attendu de multiples petits-amis, certains plus prometteurs que d'autres, tous de l'histoire lointaine maintenant. Enfin, depuis deux ans, elle attendait le retour de Sherlock.

Les vingt-trois derniers mois avaient été remplis de grande joie et de peine horrible. Molly était en conflit, confuse et faisait face maintenant à l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de sa vie. Elle regarda l'anneau à son doigt et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Elle avait tout risqué pour l'aider, son job, sa sécurité et même sa vie. Quand il tomba, elle le rattrapa et le tua et le ressuscita tout ça dans la même après-midi grise. Elle le ramena à la maison, le recousu, le força à ingurgiter de la nourriture puis l'emmena dans son lit. Il était aussi magnifique nu que habillé mais détaché et techniquement compétent dans ses ébats sexuels. Il fit l'effort mais l'étincelle n'était pas là et bien que l'acte ait été fait plusieurs fois, elle savait que son engouement pour lui était mort aussi. Elle l'aimait, oui, mais c'était un amour né de l'amitié, pas de la passion. Elle pensait qu'elle l'avait voulu plus que tout mais une fois qu'elle l'avait eu, elle n'avait pas su quoi faire avec lui. Il passa deux semaines dans son petit appartement, juste assez longtemps pour que Molly décide qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle.

Mycroft savait, bien sûr. Il savait tout sauf cette dernière complication, la plus intime. Il s'en était douté mais comme il n'y avait pas de joie dans cette brève union, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à révéler. Il avait été informé du plan et avait aidé à arranger les choses pour elle à Bart's après l'autopsie hâtive et la suspicion qui en avait résulté, quand la parfaite Molly Hooper avait apparemment perdu ou mal géré les documents lors de la mort de Sherlock Holmes. Molly n'aimait pas Mycroft. Au contraire, il était même encore plus bizarre que Sherlock et infiniment plus effrayant. Son calme parfait et ses manières décadentes masquaient un esprit froid et calculateur. Il regardait à travers elle et elle était sûre qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Personne ne sembla surprit que Sherlock ait sauté. Ils ne furent pas non plus surpris que Molly Hooper, couverte de son sang et portant un masque de deuil serré et blanc, ait insisté pour manipuler le corps à la fin. Ce qui les avait surpris, c'était la rapidité de son retour au travail et la facilité avec laquelle elle avait accepté les réprimandes professionnelles. Mais tout le monde remarqua qu'une lumière s'était éteinte en Molly et elle, bien que rarement remarquée et souvent ignorée, avait l'impression de disparaitre dans son travail et les murs pâles de la morgue.

Sherlock partit un Mercredi, avec une étreinte brève et inconfortable et à peine un regard derrière lui. La vie reprit et sa routine retourna à nouveau dans la banalité. Mycroft l'avait fait surveiller peu de temps après, froidement inquiet et devinant d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle et Sherlock avait franchi la ligne d'amis à... Quoi ? Molly n'était pas sûre. Étaient-ils amants ? Étaient-ils des amis qui avaient partagé un bref éclat de passion après le meurtre de leur ancienne vie ? Il lui manquait mais en même temps était soulagé qu'il soit parti. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et évaluer ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, à la fois de Sherlock et d'elle-même. Elle avait vécu si longtemps en orbite, se comportant stupidement et laissant son engouement l'aveugler, qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser une fois que le désir de le posséder s'était transformé en cendres.

Deux mois après le jour du départ de Sherlock, Molly Hooper attendait encore. Cette fois dans le cabinet du médecin loin de son monde insulaire à St Bart's**. **Elle savait déjà ce que le médecin allait lui dire.

**###########**

**Coucou! Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle histoire très intense et forte en émotions je peux vous l'assurer. **

**La première fois que j'ai commencé à lire cette fiction ma première réaction a été: ça c'est une fiction que je ne traduirai pas (les triangles amoureux compliqués m'ennuient très rapidement). **

**Et après avoir dévoré tous les chapitres je ne pouvais que demander à l'auteure de traduire ce petit bijou. J'ai un énorme coup de cœur sur sa façon d'écrire, la façon dont l'intrigue se développe et tous les rebondissements qu'il y a...**

**C'est aussi une histoire absolument bouleversante (oui ok j'ai pleuré) et j'espère vraiment que vous allez être autant touché que moi. Bref je vous laisse découvrir ! **

**Bisous xxx**


	2. Chapitre 2

Mycroft fut vigilant et prudent lorsqu'il l'approcha la première fois après la chute. Il savait que la teneur de sa relation avec Sherlock avait changé et n'était pas certain de l'ampleur et de la finalité de cette relation. Sherlock lui avait demandé de veiller sur tous ses amis mais surtout sur Molly parce que son implication directe, bien que secrète, dans sa chute l'avait mise dans une position délicate et potentiellement très dangereuse. Sherlock avait été anormalement nerveux et réservé quand il lui avait parlé de Miss Hooper. Etrangement lorsqu'on l'interrogea sur son comportement erratique, Sherlock s'était mis sur la défensive et avait conclu la conversation avec un silence calme mais implacable. Quand il était enfant ce comportement indiquait généralement qu'il cachait quelque chose. Intéressant, l'angoisse inhabituelle de son frère mériterait un autre regard.

Mycroft fut irrité que Sherlock ait choisi Molly pour l'aider mais il en était venu à voir la logique derrière le choix. Molly n'était personne, au point d'être une non-entité. Sherlock l'avait traitée comme l'atout qu'elle était, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'avait utilisé quand il l'avait choisit et l'avait ignoré le reste du temps. Elle était travailleuse, loyale, dévouée et presque invisible. Elle était très intelligente et très perspicace dans son travail à la morgue et bien qu'elle ait publié plusieurs bons articles, elle ne cherchait pas le feu des projecteurs comme beaucoup de ses pairs plus extravagants mais moins talentueux. Elle avait été réprimandé après la débâcle de Sherlock mais elle avait tranquillement repris son travail et le problème avait disparu.

Il vint à son bureau un jeudi après-midi. Il l'a surpris à son bureau, organisant une pile de papiers et d'articles et manifestement submergée. Elle semblait fatiguée et blême, tordant une mèche de ses longs cheveux châtains autour d'un doigt. Comme d'habitude, elle était vêtue d'un horrible pull rayé et d'un pantalon ample. Comment une femme de son âge pouvait-elle autant ne rien n'y connaitre en vêtement ? Quelconque comme de la boue et désespérément ordinaire. Il ne savait pas ce que Sherlock avait vu en elle.

Elle leva les yeux et l'apercevant, elle tressaillit et détourna le regard. Il la jugeait, elle le voyait et ça la mis en colère. Elle se stabilisa et se leva pour le saluer.

\- Bonjour Mycroft, dit-elle ne croisant que partiellement ses yeux.

Il était, comme toujours, habillé impeccablement d'un costume à carreaux couleur souris, pas un cheveu de travers, cravate parfaite et mouchoir de poche juste en angle droit. Il s'habillait peut-être bien, pensa-t-elle d'un air vindicatif, mais il était évident de qui attirait tous les regards de la famille. Son visage ressemblait à un pruneau. Elle le détestait.

\- Bonjour, Miss Hooper, je suis venue vous faire savoir que notre ami absent a atteint sa destination immédiate. Il y aura peu de contacts à partir de maintenant. Je voulais aussi vous dire que vous et les autres êtes maintenant sous ma protection et ma surveillance. S'il vous plait soyez vigilante et contactez-moi à ce numéro si vous voyez ou percevez quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il lui tandis une carte de visite en papier fortement gaufré avec un numéro dessus.

\- S'il vous plait mémorisez ce numéro, noter le dans votre téléphone et utilisez- le seulement si vous remarquer quelque chose de fâcheux. On n'est jamais trop prudent tant que notre ami absent n'est pas revenu de sa mission avec succès.

Il inclina sa tête vers elle et se tourna pour partir.

Ça avait été une semaine horrible à la morgue. Il y avait eu une série d'accidents de la route ainsi que plusieurs suicides par train. Une bonne parties de ces corps avaient été acheminé par l'intermédiaire de St Bart's, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient de jeunes enfants. Elle était fatiguée, ne se sentant pas bien, épuisée par la douleur inhérente dans son travail et en conflit à cause de Sherlock. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que ce maudit Mycroft Holmes lui disant quoi faire.

\- Attendez, aboya-t-elle avant qu'il puisse totalement la renvoyer et s'enfuir.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un regard déterminé sur son petit visage.

Mycroft se tourna et fronce un sourcil vers elle, surpris par son ton brusque. Peut-être que la souris avait de la volonté après tout.

\- Je sais que vous vous en foutez de moi mais j'ai besoin de votre promesse pour savoir s'il se passe quelque chose... Je veux, non, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il va bien ou pas. Il est important pour moi et je ne veux pas être ignorer ou mise de côté plus que je ne l'ai déjà été. Vous n'avez pas à comprendre pourquoi ou lever un doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit pour moi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Promettez-moi.

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le regarda avec un regard brun et ferme.

Son cou arqué, ses narines dilatées et il se recula. Sa main était froide et elle avait une prise étonnamment forte pour une si petite femme.

\- Miss Hooper, je ferai de mon mieux mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Il arracha brusquement sa main. Comment osait-elle le toucher.

\- C'est à notre ami absent qu'il appartient de décider du niveau de communication et il est très distrait et plus que probablement en grand danger. De plus, vous connaissez ses habitudes et son manque d'attention une fois qu'il est sur une piste. Il ne se souviendra peut-être même pas de faire le point pendant des mois.

Mycroft s'arrêta et leva le menton, baissant son nez vers elle.

\- La solitude le protège comme elle me protège. Je vous recommande d'y adhérer aussi, dans un avenir prévisible. Bonne journée.

Il tourna ses talons, à nouveau inclina la tête et s'en alla.

Molly resta seule dans son bureau et combattit l'envie de jeter quelque chose, n'importe quoi sur le dos parfaitement taillé sur mesure de ce salopard. Elle lui avait tenu tête et avait brièvement vu un éclair d'émotion dans ses yeux – une première pour tout supposa-t-elle. Les larmes montèrent mais elle les retint, laissant sa fureur à Mycroft Holmes éteindre l'envie de pleurer. Qu'il en soit ainsi, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, un autre atout manipulé et mis en sécurité à sa place.

**###########**

**Je crois qu'on a atteint le top de la pire relation en début d'histoire... C'est du jamais vu. **

**Alors? Une idée de comment les choses vont s'arranger ou vous donner votre langue au chat?**


	3. Chapitre 3

Molly s'assit dans son appartement tournant lentement la carte de visite crème encore et encore dans ses mains. Les coins étaient effilochés et pliés et plus qu'un peu sale d'avoir été rangé dans son sac à main, d'avoir été jeté sans cérémonie dans un tiroir, d'avoir été récupéré encore et encore et malmené jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit molle. Elle avait ajouté son numéro dans ses contacts sous le nom « Fat Bastard ». Mycroft était loin d'être gros mais elle savait que Sherlock était non-stop sur Mycroft au sujet de son poids et ça faisait du bien de l'être aussi. Elle lui avait assigné la sonnerie "Yakedy Sax" pour que s'il daignait un jour l'appeler avec une nouvelle information, elle penserait à Benny Hill en tutu et non à son élégance raffinée. Manières enfantines, elle le savait, et indignes d'une femme de son âge, mais c'était bien de succomber à l'immaturité alors qu'elle avait été le pilier de responsables pendant si longtemps. Maudit Sherlock Holmes et double maudit soit Mycroft Holmes.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa visite chez le médecin et la nouvelle de sa grossesse avait secoué son ennui et mis tout au clair. Il ne s'agissait plus de Sherlock, ni d'elle non plus. C'était à propos de la minuscule étincelle de vie qu'elle portait en elle. Elle devait faire ce qui était le mieux pour l'enfant à naitre et si cela signifiait appeler Mycroft et lui demander de l'aide, ainsi soit-il.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant trois mois et le silence était à la fois inquiétant et un soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à son attitude supérieur mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. A l'évidence, Sherlock ne l'avait pas contacté ou Mycroft l'aurait contactée, malgré ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il était un homme honorable et ferait ce qu'il fallait faire. Molly était confiante en cette vérité mais hésitait encore à l'appeler. Il n'y avait pas eu de menaces, personne ne l'avait suivie et rien n'indiquait que le réseau de Moriarty était sur sa piste. La seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire était de nature très personnelle et elle était réticente à franchir cette ligne avec Mycroft. Il la jugeait déjà, que penserait-il quand il découvrirait qu'il allait être oncle ?

Une semaine de plus pour y réfléchir ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se leva, reposa la carte dans son tiroir de bureau et alla à la cuisine pour faire un thé aux herbes et prendre des sablés. Peu de nausées matinales jusqu'à présent mais il était encore tôt. Elle se sentait comme elle l'avait toujours été, à l'exception du concept étranger de la grossesse et de la parentalité. Cela changerait dès que les manifestations physiques de sa condition deviendraient plus évidentes. Sa vie avait changé pour de bon et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Seigneur, que dirait-elle à sa mère ? Qu'elle avait été mise en cloque par un homme mort ? Peu probable mais elle avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose. Malgré ses appréhensions, elle voulait un enfant et allait faire face aux changements qui allaient inévitablement se produire. Comment Sherlock réagirait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant car le « tout est bien qui finit bien » pour Sherlock et Molly était hautement improbable. Soupirant et s'étirant, elle prit son livre beaucoup lu et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Toby. Se relaxant finalement, elle sirota son thé et se perdit dans le monde romantique et éminemment distant et réconfortant de « Persuasion ».

\- Maintenant, demanda-t-elle à Toby avec un léger sourire. Que ferait Jane ? Toby la regarda et ne dit pas un mot.

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans une tour de verre grise et anonyme, Mycroft Holmes était assis derrière son bureau et était préoccupé. Il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de son maudit petit frère depuis des mois et bien qu'il ait fait de son mieux pour le suivre à travers son réseau sur le continent, ils l'avaient perdu quelque part en dehors d'Amsterdam. Le visage dans ses mains, il essayait de faire disparaitre le mal de tête qu'il ressentait en lui. Il souffrait de migraines depuis qu'il était enfant, des migraines débilitantes qui le laissait souvent tremblant, faible et incapable de quitter une pièce sombre et silencieuse pendant des jours.

Ouvrant son tiroir de bureau, il sortit une bouteille et secoua deux comprimés dans sa main. Rapidement, et avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis, il avala les pilules et prit une petite gorgée de thé pour s'assurer qu'elles descendaient. Elles le rendaient légèrement confus mais c'était beaucoup mieux que la douleur qui l'éliminerait complètement pendant des jours. L'inquiétude pour Sherlock l'épuisait. Il avait laissé Mycroft s'occuper de ses petits animaux de compagnie et s'était précipité vers Dieu sait où, pensant avec insouciance que personne ne s'inquiéterait d'un silence de trois mois, typique mais très irritant.

Ses rapports de surveillances avaient été routinier et rien d'inhabituel n'avait été observé dans la vie des amis de Sherlock. Toutes les parties étaient au niveau un et à moins que les choses ne changent, elles le resteraient. John Watson buvait trop, Mrs. Hudson maintenait son habituel niveau de ponctualité, Greg Lestrade était en train de sortir du puits noir de sa rétrogradation et Molly Hooper, et bien Molly Hooper alternait entre son appartement et la morgue et avait fait peu d'autre chose. Ils avaient tous manifesté des deuils continus au sujet de Sherlock, et John avait particulièrement souffert. Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point les deux avaient été proches, mais John était encore visiblement dévasté.

Mycroft, sûr de savoir que Sherlock était toujours vivant, s'étonnait de la profondeur des sentiments que ces gens avaient manifesté pour son irascible et surtout désagréable petit frère. Il aimait Sherlock mais à bien des égards, ils étaient très semblables. Comment Sherlock avait-il en quelque sorte transcendé sa solitude et trouvé de vrais amis ? Pour autant que Mycroft savait il n'y avait personne sur terre, sauf ses parents et Sherlock, qui se souciait de lui. Pourquoi ce fait le dérangeait-il maintenant au début de sa quatrième décennie ? Était-il jaloux des amis de son frère ? Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de lui et bien que Mrs. Hudson ait été polie, Watson et Lestrade n'avaient rien fait pour cacher leur mépris. Une sérieuse réflexion personnelle s'imposait lorsqu'il en aurait le temps.

Molly Hooper. Pourquoi la petite pathologiste n'arrêtait pas de surgir dans sa tête ? Elle l'avait surpris la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, envahissant courageusement son espace privé et lui demandant directement ce dont elle avait besoin. Il ne la croyait pas capable d'enchainer plus de deux mots à la fois. Elle l'avait la regarder, vraiment regarder et quand il l'avait fait il s'était retrouvé légèrement déséquilibré. Il y avait la pensée et le sentiment d'être humain se cachant derrière les vêtements bon marché et l'affect nerveux. L'auto-réflexion était en effet nécessaire.

Il y eut un coup poli mais ferme à sa porte et son assistante personnelle, Anthea, entra en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable. Son visage habituellement calme était inquiet.

\- Nous avons détecté une activité inhabituelle centrée sur la femme Hooper. Elle semble très nerveuse et a visité sa clinique de quartier plus souvent que d'habitude. Aucun signe d'empoisonnement mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. Nous n'avons pas suivi son dossier, car la situation ne semblait pas justifier une telle mesure. Pas grand-chose, mais je ne le sens pas. Je pense que ça mérite un examen plus approfondi.

\- Obtenez les dossiers, envoyez-moi le rapport et je l'évaluerai. Je vous ferai savoir si je pense qu'une action est nécessaire. Merci Anthea, vous pouvez y aller.

Il étira son cou et voulut encore une fois que le mal de tête s'en aille.

Elle le regarda et plissa les yeux d'inquiétude.

\- Mal de tête ? Mauvais ? Vous avez pris vos médicaments ?

Mycroft savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui mentir.

\- Oui, dit-il avec en soupirant.

Anthea secoua la tête, prit une télécommande sur une petite table et appuya sur un bouton. Il y eut un léger vrombissement lorsque les stores automatiques tombèrent, assombrissant la pièce.

\- Je vous conseille de faire une pause de trente minutes loin de votre bureau, de préférence sur le canapé sans appareils électroniques pour empirer les choses. La situation Hooper peut attendre longtemps et il n'y a pas de guerre à finir cet après-midi, du moins pas de guerre sur la planche.

Anthea sourit avec douceur mais son visage était insistant.

\- Je ne peux pas travailler avec vous pendant une migraine alors essayons un peu de prévention proactive, d'accord ? Ou dois-je appeler votre mère ?

Les yeux de Mycroft se rétrécirent mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter avec Anthea. Peut-être avait-il au moins un ami payé d'un salaire exorbitant pour s'en assurer. Un autre point à approfondir.

\- Merci Anthea, excellente idée mal venue. Cependant pour notre bien à tous les deux je m'exécuterai.

**############**

**La relation Mycroft - Anthea est très forte dans cette fiction et ça a été un casse tête pour choisir entre le "vous" et le "tu" (vous comprendrez avec le temps). Si ça vous dérange et que vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. **


	4. Chapitre 4

Molly était sur les nerfs. C'était vendredi et avec trois jours de congé, elle aurait dû être heureuse mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était à la maison, se préparant à y aller et à rencontrer sa mère pour déjeuner et faire un peu de shopping. Pas le plus excitant des plans mais c'était mieux que de rester seule à la maison. Elle devrait bientôt parler du bébé à sa mère et n'attendait pas avec impatience sa réaction. Mais, sa mère n'était pas la source de son malaise actuel.

Elle pensait qu'on la suivait ou qu'on l'observait, mais cela pourrait très bien être le facteur Mycroft. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était très nerveuse et elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé et évitait l'inévitable. Il lui avait spécifiquement dit de l'appeler dans ces circonstances. C'était dur pour elle d'être réfractaire parce que ce n'était pas naturel mais Mycroft avait fait ressortir ça d'elle. Elle soupira en fouillant dans son placard pour trouver quelque chose à porter. Pourquoi s'embêter, se dit-elle à elle-même, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait le remarquer, peu importe ce qu'elle portait.

L'amour avait été insaisissable pour elle et bien qu'elle ait rencontré beaucoup d'hommes beaux et moins beaux, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait longtemps intéressée. Ils étaient tous ennuyeux, mariés ou fous. Elle espérait toujours rencontrer quelqu'un un jour qui l'aimerait profondément et exclusivement ; quelqu'un qui verrait au-delà de la timidité et de la maladresse et l'aimerait pour elle-même. Quelqu'un qui, aussi, avait un cerveau et lisait un livre de temps en temps – un vrai livre, pas juste une pile de magasine de sports. Sherlock l'avait consumée avec nostalgie mais regardez comment ça c'était passé. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien et il lui manquait mais elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle réalité. Que voulait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas.

Ou bien, peut-être qu'elle savait. C'était peut-être parce que son Papa était mort quand elle était petite mais elle voulait quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle comme elle désirait prendre soin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui évoque sa passion pour elle mais qui sera là pour le long terme quoi qu'il arrive. Il devait y avoir plus que cette folle ruée vers le travail et un flot apparemment sans fin d'hommes superficiels. Elle aspirait à une vie plus riche et plus épanouissante qu'aujourd'hui. Le bonheur ne venait pas de l'extérieur, elle le savait, mais avoir un partenaire pour partager ses journées serait bien. Plus qu'agréable, surtout maintenant.

Elle soupira et sortit de son placard un jean foncé décent. Elle ferait mieux de les porter tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

\- Oh Seigneur, les vêtements de maternité, se murmura-t-elle. Elle avait assez de mal à choisir des choses normales.

Elle sortit un haut raisonnablement attrayant de sa commode et alla aux toilettes pour rafraichir son visage et se préparer à rencontrer sa mère. Elle adorait sa mère mais elle était fatiguée qu'on lui pose des questions sur ses petits amis ou sur leur absence. Molly savait que sa mère voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse mais peu importe qui elle avait ramené à la maison, sa mère les avait détesté. Elle ne croyait pas non plus que son travail à Bart's et sa vie à Londres valaient le coup. Mari, maison, enfant – c'est ce qui était important pour elle. Eh bien, Molly allait au moins lui en donner un. Le cœur de sa mère était bon et elle avait toujours soutenu Molly de façon conditionnelle. Elle soufflait le chaud et le froid, la punissant de traitements silencieux d'une semaine qui avaient été difficiles pour elle quand elle était enfant. Elle gérait sa mère, comme tant d'autres choses dans sa vie, et c'était épuisant. Cependant, elle était tout ce qu'il restait à Molly et quand elle était partie... Molly ne voulait pas y penser.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'attraper son manteau et son sac à main. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais raisonnablement normale.

\- Soit gentille Molly et ne mord pas à l'hameçon, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de son appartement.

Le déjeuner s'était bien passé, même si sa mère s'était plainte que la nourriture thaïlandaise était trop épicée. Molly adorait le Thaï après une enfance faite de viande grise et de sauces pâles. Non pas que sa mère était une mauvaise cuisinière, juste pas très inspirée. Quand l'ail et les poivrons verts étaient exotiques, vous savez que vous étiez chez les Hooper.

Elles se frayèrent un chemin à travers la zone commerciale, faisant du lèche vitrine et papotant mais sans acheter beaucoup. Ce rituel hebdomadaire n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait de dépenser de l'argent ou d'acheter quoi que ce soit. C'était quelque chose que Molly avait mis en place pour rester proche de sa mère. Elles vieillissaient toutes les deux et Molly avait commencé à détecter les premiers vestiges de la vieillesse chez son seule parent. Qui savait combien de temps elles avaient encore pour faire quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'aller déjeuner ou faire du shopping ? Molly espérait avoir assez de temps pour prouver à sa mère qu'elle irait bien, même seule et comme mère célibataire. Elle devina qu'on ne cessait jamais d'espérer et de vouloir l'approbation et l'amour inconditionnel d'un parent.

Mère célibataire. Vêtements de maternité. Couches, berceaux, biberons... Molly était dans le déni depuis plusieurs mois. Cela allait être épuisant et coûteux. Elle aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible et espérait que sa mère comprendrait et appuierait sa décision de garder le bébé.

Elles venaient tout juste de sortir de chez l'apothicaire préféré de Molly où elle avait acheté plus de son gel douche préféré et de sa lotion pour le corps. Elle ne dépensait pas beaucoup pour ses vêtements mais elle se réjouissait du petit luxe des articles de toilette finement parfumés. C'était un joli contraste avec l'odeur de formaldéhyde qui s'accrochait à elle lorsqu'elle quittait le travail après son quart de travail. Rien n'était mieux qu'une longue douche brûlante et le merveilleux parfum du freesia pour faire du bien à une femme.

\- Eh bien, Maman, il se fait tard. Et si on prenait le thé et je te raccompagnerai. Et si on s'arrêtait au salon de thé que tu aimes près du train ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux chérie. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as été très calme toute la journée, tu as quelque chose en tête ? C'est ce détective. Tu dois passer à autre chose. Tu ne peux pas rêvasser d'un homme mort, crois-moi, je le sais.

\- Je sais, maman, soupira Molly. Mon Dieu, il y allait y avoir beaucoup de choses à expliquer à propos de « ce détective » dans un très court laps de temps.

Le salon de thé était juste devant et Molly et sa mère venaient d'entrer quand une voiture noire étincelante aux vitres fortement teintées s'approcha du trottoir. Molly commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment avec le nom de Mycroft partout dessus. Sa mère haussa un sourcil vers la voiture.

\- Très chic pour ce quartier. Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un de célèbre ?

Sa mère se tordit le cou pour mieux voir.

Infame était plus probable, pensa Molly alors que les portières de la voiture s'ouvrirent et que deux grands hommes vêtus de costumes noirs répandus émergèrent et se dirigèrent dans leur direction. Ils pouvaient être des hommes du gouvernement ou ils pouvaient être quelque chose de beaucoup plus sinistre. Ses nerfs se mirent à trembler lorsque l'idée lui vint que ce n'était peut-être pas Mycroft après tout. John Watson lui avait dit que Mycroft l'avait enlevé dans la rue, l'avait effrayé et avait essayé de le soudoyer pour qu'il balance sur Sherlock. S'il vous plait, que ce soit ça et non pas une partie du réseau de Moriarty.

Les hommes s'approchèrent de Molly et l'un d'eux dit :

\- Miss Molly Hooper, votre présence est requise par le gouvernement Britannique. S'il vous plait venez avec moi.

La mère de Molly la regarda avec surprise. L'homme tendit la main pour lui prendre le bras et Molly plissa ses yeux et s'éloigna.

Molly se redressa autant qu'elle le pouvait pour sa petite taille, leva le menton et dit :

\- Je suis de sortie avec ma mère et si le gouvernement Britannique veut me parler, bon sang il peut bien attendre que ma mère soit dans le train. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne monte pas dans les voitures noires d'inconnus. Maintenant dégagez et dites à votre boss que s'il veut me parler il peut me contacter personnellement. Viens Maman, allons y.

Un éclair d'irritation traversa le visage de l'homme et il dit :

\- Miss Hooper, je dois insister pour que vous veniez avec nous tout de suite. Le gouvernement Britannique ne tolère aucun retard.

Il tendit une fois de plus la main pour attraper son bras.

Molly en avait assez de ces crétins bien habillés. Elle leva à nouveau la tête et s'approcha directement de l'homme en pointant un petit doigt sur son visage.

\- Si vous oser me toucher, je vais crier, ce policier de l'autre côté de la rue ne réagira pas bien et vous aurez beaucoup de choses à faire pour expliquer pourquoi vous nous harcelez ma mère et moi qui n'avons rien fait de plus dangereux que d'acheter des culottes et du gel douche.

Tandis que sa voix montait, plusieurs personnes dans la rue s'arrêtèrent pour observer.

\- Dites au gouvernement Britannique d'aller se faire foutre.

\- Molly ! Langage ! Cracha sa mère quand Molly lui prit le bras et elles s'éloignèrent rapidement des hommes pour se rendre à la gare, leur après midi était gâchée.

Molly calma sa colère, mit sa mère dans le train après avoir donné une explication hâtive et plutôt bancale à propos d'une affaire de haut niveau sur laquelle elle travaillait à Bart's et attrapa le train suivant pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Archi secret et besoin de connaitre le genre d'affaire, dit-elle et elle fut récompensée par une lueur d'admiration respectueuse sur le visage de sa mère.

On dirait que Maman aura beaucoup de chose à raconter à la voisine ce soir – juste le début d'un mois de publicité pour les ragots pour sa mère et le vieux voisinage.

Molly s'effondra dans son siège, ferma ses yeux et voulut rester calme. Elle allait tuer ce maudit Mycroft Holmes.

**############**

**Mycroft ou l'homme qui arrive à crisper tout le monde dès qu'il donne le moindre ordre... C'est moi ou je sens qu'il va ramasser quand Molly le verra la prochaine fois? xx**


	5. Chapitre 5

Le trafic des trains avait été terrible et il fallut à Molly plus d'une heure pour rentrer chez elle. Elle était fatiguée et toujours furieuse à cause de l'accident de la voiture. Peut-être que sa rebuffade plus que publique face aux hommes de Mycroft lui avait donné une leçon. Elle était sûre que si Mycroft Holmes détestait quelque chose, c'était une scène publique. Elle espérait que son manque de coopération lui avait donné des brûlures d'estomac.

A la porte de son appartement, elle se battit avec ses clés et ses paquets. Sherlock lui avait dit que ses serrures étaient lamentablement inadéquates et elles lui causaient assez de problèmes comme ça, elle n'avait donc rien fait pour y remédier. Finalement, en tournant la clé, en ouvrant la porte et en se concentrant sur sa tasse de thé, elle aperçut un silhouette sombre assise sur son canapé.

La peur la saisit immédiatement et elle réagit en lançant l'objet le plus lourd à sa disposition, son nouveau gel douche, sur la silhouette assise. Il y eut un bruit sourd, un juron et au moment où Molly se retournait pour courir une voix vint depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Vraiment Miss Hooper ? Votre meilleure défense contre un potentiel intrus est de lui faire peur avec une bouteille de shampoing ? C'est un miracle que vous marchiez encore sur terre.

Il s'arrêta et, si possible, sembla encore plus offensé.

\- Et je n'accepte pas du tout que mon personnel me dise d'aller me faire foutre.

Le pouls ralentissant bien que la colère soit toujours présente, elle alluma la lumière. Mycroft Holmes était assis sur son vieux canapé miteux ressemblant à une orchidée exotique dans l'allée des bonnes affaires à Tesco. Il se frotta l'épaule et il eut l'air de fulminer. Dommage qu'elle ne l'ait pas atteint sur le côté de la tête ou que la bouteille n'ait pas explosé.

\- Sortez de mon appartement, MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-elle et tint la porte ouvert.

Toujours comme une vipère sur le canapé, Mycroft lui jeta un long regard froid et dit :

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, Miss Hooper. J'ai eu une petite nouvelle aujourd'hui qui m'a énormément consterné. Etes vous oui ou non enceinte de mon frère ?

Molly soupira fortement et sembla se dégonfler. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, accrocha son manteau à un crochet près de la porte et posa son sac à main et le reste de ses courses. Ne regardant pas Mycroft, elle traversa la pièce et dit :

\- Thé. Je vais faire du thé. Voulez-vous du thé ?

Se levant et venant vers elle, Mycroft siffla :

\- Non, Miss Hooper, je ne veux pas du thé. Je veux une réponse et je la veux maintenant.

Il surgit sur elle et Molly eut l'air de se rapetisser encore plus comme si son volume occupait sa petite cuisine.

En soupirant et prenant la bouilloire, elle la remplit d'eau et dit doucement :

\- D'accord, arrêtez d'être une brute et laissez-moi faire mon thé. Je vais tout vous dire, mais s'il vous plait, reculez, vous me rendez nerveuse.

\- Je ne harcèle pas les femmes, dit-il rapidement, assis à sa petite table de cuisine.

\- Bien, lança-t-elle malicieusement et ne dit rien de plus jusqu'à ce que le thé soit prêt et qu'il y ait deux tasses sur la table et une assiette de sablés entre eux.

Elle espérait qu'il s'étoufferait avec mais sa mère l'avait élevée pour être polie. Elle ajouta du sucre à son thé, le mélangea et se tourna vers Mycroft en le regardant directement dans ses yeux. Elle était plus calme maintenant, moins en colère et plus prête à parler. Peut-être que partager enfin sa nouvelle lui donnerait la permission d'apprécier le fait qu'elle allait être mère. Elle s'était fait prendre et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de dire la vérité.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda d'un air calme.

\- Je suis enceinte et l'enfant est de Sherlock.

Il y eut une rapide inspiration de Mycroft mais il ne dit rien. La main qui tenait son thé trembla presque imperceptiblement et s'immobilisa.

\- Je me demandais quand vous l'annoncer, quand l'annoncer à ma mère mais j'étais effrayée, inquiète et honteuse. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'éviter pour toujours mais je voulais attendre d'avoir presque terminé mon premier trimestre avant de le dire à qui que ce soit.

Elle prit une gorgée de son thé, baissa la tête et le regarda tristement.

\- Je suis désolée, Mycroft, j'aurai dû vous le dire plus tôt. Je sais que Sherlock est un point de pression pour vous et je sais que vous faites de votre mieux pour le protéger, lui et ses amis. S'il vous plait comprenez que je n'ai pas gardé cette information parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

\- Sherlock ne peut pas savoir, pas encore. Il vient juste de partir et il a besoin de s'occuper du réseau de Moriarty pour qu'on soit tous en sécurité, pas juste moi. S'il vous plait promettez moi que vous ne lui direz rien.

Mycroft l'étudia depuis l'autre côté de la table, son visage un masque neutre. Après un moment il acquiesça.

\- Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà vu tous les dossiers, sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Le bébé se développe normalement et il n'y a aucune indication de problèmes. J'entre dans mon quatrième mois et même si je commence à me sentir un peu mal certains matins et que je n'arrive pas à digérer le café, je vais aussi bien. Je me sens terriblement mal préparée à être mère mais je sais que je veux ce bébé. Je ne peux pas dire si Sherlock le voudra mais je le veux et c'est assez pour moi.

Il ne dit toujours rien et son regard ferme et presque inébranlable était troublant. A quoi pensait-il ? Comment n'avait-elle jamais remarqué la couleur de ses yeux ? Ils étaient comme un orage au crépuscule. Gris bleu avec un éclat d'or.

Elle secoua sa tête, le regarda puis détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je m'en débarrasse, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas faire ça Mycroft.

Mycroft posa son thé et soupira. A quoi pensait Sherlock ? Pauvre fille, il devait faire quelque chose.

\- J'aurais aimé que vous le disiez plutôt, Miss Hooper, j'aurais pu réduire votre stress et vous aider. Non je ne veux pas que vous vous en débarrassiez. Cet enfant est sous la responsabilité de Sherlock et par extension sous ma responsabilité. Notre mère nous a appris à être des gentlemen et à faire chose honorable avec les femmes.

Il se leva et la regarda de haut, sa voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à quelques options. Je m'inquiète pour vous, surtout à cause de l'incertitude sur le réseau de Moriarty. Votre santé est importante ainsi que votre sécurité. J'ai besoin de temps pour formuler un plan qui pourrait être acceptable pour toutes les parties concernées. Etes -vous au moins prête à envisage de me laisser vous aider ?

Il pencha la tête et attendit.

Molly s'arrêta, se leva et s'adressa à lui, la plupart de sa colère ayant disparu.

\- Très bien, je suis prête à écouter et à accepter de l'aide, mais je ne me laisserai pas intimider.

\- Pas d'intimidation et la raison l'emportera ? Et plus de shampoing à lancer ? Interrogea-t-il, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

Il tendit sa main vers elle avec précaution comme si elle pouvait la frapper.

\- C'était du gel douche et vous l'avez mériter pour m'avoir fait peur. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide et je suis prête à l'admettre. Je suis d'accord.

Se sentant stupide mais ayant besoin de se racheter, elle lui tendit la main, prit la sienne et la serra. Elle était chaude et ferme dans la sienne et même ce bref contact humain le fit se sentir mieux. Elle ne lui faisait toujours entièrement confiance, mais elle croyait qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

\- Excellent. Je reviendrai vous voir dans quelques jours et nous en reparlerons. En attendant, je vais faire remplacer les serrures de votre porte d'entrée et de vos fenêtres. Ils sont lamentablement inadéquats. Bonne nuit, Miss Hooper.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'adieu et balaya la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Pas un autre, pensa Molly, secouant la tête et en entendant la voix de Sherlock dans sa tête. Ils étaient loin d'être jumeaux, mais ils étaient certainement tous les deux des Holmes. En prenant les tasses de thé et en les posant dans l'évier elle se sentit détendue pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ils s'en sortiraient ensemble et ensemble c'était beaucoup mieux que seul.

**###########**

**Un autre chapitre juste pour le plaisir... **

**Ma question est : OU EST TOBY ? L'appartement de Molly sans Toby c'est pas un appartement !? **

**Bon finalement Mycroft n'a pas tant mal pris que ça la nouvelle... Reste à savoir ce qu'il va faire maintenant. Alors à votre avis ? Il va enfermer Molly dans une tour ? Lui coller cinq ou six gardes du corps au cas où ? Bon en tout cas maintenant c'est sûr Molly est bel et bien enceinte de Sherlock et ça veut dire pour Mycroft des ennuis à gérer... **


	6. Chapitre 6

Molly était furieuse. Son visage était rouge vif, son sang remontait et elle voulait frapper Mycroft Holmes dans son nez long et hautain. Mycroft était en train de se consumer et envoyait des poignards à la petite pathologiste. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, la discussion était dans l'impasse et aucun des deux partis n'étaient prêts à céder.

Ils se rencontrèrent dans son bureau plusieurs jours après leur entretien chez elle. Il avait tenu parole et elle avait été contactée le lendemain matin par un serrurier qui avait installé une quantité ridicule de matériel à ses portes et à ses fenêtres. Au moins les serrures étaient plus faciles à ouvrir que les anciennes et Molly avait été brièvement reconnaissante envers l'ainé des Holmes. Maintenant elle voulait juste l'étrangler.

\- Non, je ne déménagerai pas. Non, je ne quitterai pas mon job. Non, je ne signerai pas ces documents qui vous donnent la garde conjointe de mon enfant à naitre et non, je n'accepterai pas cet effrayant accord de pension alimentaire. Avez-vous passé les trois derniers jours avec votre avocat ? C'était une perte d'argent. Non, non et non.

Molly croisa les bras et le regarda fixement par-dessus la table de thé.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez dit raisonnable – rien de tout cela, dit-elle en éparpillant les papiers, n'est raisonnable.

Mycroft s'assit et regarda la petite pathologiste se plaindre. Intéressant en effet. Ce flash de mauvaise humeur pourrait-il être lié aux hormones ? Il devait vraiment prendre un livre sur le sujet de la grossesse. Note à lui-même ; demandez à Anthea de lui prendre plusieurs volumes sur le sujet. Elle semblait tellement rationnelle l'autre soir quand il était partit. Peut-être avait-il mal calculé.

\- Miss Hooper, je fais de mon mieux pour vous protéger et vous donner des options raisonnables. Vous travaillez dans un environnement chargé de produits chimiques, vous vivez dans un quartier peu sûr et votre salaire est franchement une blague. Vous avez été économe et avez économisé une somme considérable mais combien de temps pensez-vous que cela va durer sans mon aide ?

Il croisa ses bras et s'affaissa contre le dos de sa chaise.

\- Soyez raisonnable Miss Hooper. J'essaie simplement de vous aider.

Molly en eut assez.

\- Je suis raisonnable. Je vous ai expliqué que j'aurais bientôt la possibilité d'échanger mes tâches à la morgue pour de la paperasse pendant la durée de ma grossesse, évitant ainsi une exposition aux produits chimiques. Vous avez déjà cadenassé mon appartement d'une centaines de kilos de matériel et je vois des voitures noires flippantes partout. Tout ce que vous n'avez pas fait c'est raccorder mon appartement aux caméras de sécurité et ça...

Molly ne termina pas sa phrase car soudain Mycroft Holmes eut l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous ne pouvez pas.

N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part, elle sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez mis des caméras dans mon appartement. Que pensez-vous que vous verriez ? Moi et mon chat préparer du thé, regarder des conneries à la télé et lire ? Vous pensez que je bois en cachette ? Que je mange que des cochonneries ? Que je ne prends pas mes vitamines prénatales ? Que j'invite des hommes étrangers pour coucher avec une femme enceinte ? Vous êtes horrible !

Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit du bureau, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Mycroft soupira et débloqua son smartphone.

\- Anthea, où va Miss Hooper?

\- Il semble qu'elle se dirige vers le hall principal. Voulez-vous qu'elle soit retenue ?

\- Non, mais je souhaite qu'elle soit un peu retardée. Peut-être qu'un léger ralentissement dans l'ascenseur s'impose ? On ne l'a pas utilisé depuis longtemps.

Mycroft se leva et commença à marcher vers une seconde cage d'escalier cachée au fond de son bureau.

\- Oui, monsieur, retardée mais pas trop évident. Quel est le plan ?

\- Le plan, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, est que je rattrape Miss Hooper dans le hall et que je tente de la raisonner sans avoir recours à des mesures drastiques. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Il accéléra le rythme dans les escaliers et fut presque du hall d'entrée.

\- Bonne chance, monsieur. Elle avait l'air furieuse en passant, êtes-vous sûr qu'elle tiendra votre accord et qu'elle ne vous lancera rien du tout ?

Anthea souriait comme un benêt, il pouvait le dire à sa voix.

\- Très drôle et je n'aurai pas besoin de renfort, merci beaucoup.

\- Comme vous voudrez monsieur. Je ne suis qu'à un coup de fil.

Molly s'envola vers les ascenseurs le long du couloir, dans une rage qui l'empêchait de voir ce qui l'entourait alors qu'elle immolait Mycroft Holmes dans sa tête. Comment osait-il insinuer qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle et de son bébé ? Comment osait-il essayer de l'acheter ? Comment osait-il mettre des caméras dans son fichu appartement ! Et tous ces documents légaux, si c'était son idée du raisonnable il pouvait juste aller se faire foutre.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et l'attente lui sembla interminable. Elle aurait dû aller aux toilettes avant de quitter le bureau de Mycroft mais il était trop tard maintenant. Juste au moment où elle allait faire demi-tour pour en chercher, les portes s'ouvrir et elle entra à l'intérieur. Just elle et un anonyme employé modèle du gouvernement dans un costume gris ardoise. Ils s'habillaient tous selon le manuel de l'agent secret ou quoi ? L'employé modèle évita ses yeux et garda le silence. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. S'appuyant contre le mur et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il choisi la voie légale ? Pourquoi avait-il essayé la haranguer dans un arrangement qui lui enlevait tant de contrôle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle ne savait pas ? Lui disait-il la vérité ? Se souciait-il vraiment de sa future nièce ou neveu ou essayait-il juste de la manipuler ? Il avait l'air de s'en soucier l'autre soir dans son appartement. Pourquoi était-il devenu un maniaque du contrôle la concernant entre temps ? Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'ils en reparleraient mais cette fois ce serait sur son territoire. Un café sympa et neutre où ils pourraient prendre le thé et parler comme des gens civilisés. Excellent, elle quitterait cette ruche de l'efficacité gouvernementale et retournerait à son appartement « marginal » pour se calmer. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient réessayer dans un jour ou deux. Pourquoi ce foutu ascenseur était-il si lent ?

La cloche sonna et Molly se redressa et fit face aux portes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la surface réfléchissante et vit l'employé modèle sortir un pistolet d'un étui de poitrine. Il le leva sur sa tête et s'approcha d'elle par derrière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Très bien, salope, on va sortir de cet ascenseur très lentement et calmement et aller faire un petit tour. Je travaille pour des gens qui aimeraient beaucoup te parler d'un détective mort.

Il prit son bras et le tordit violemment. La douleur fut intense et elle vit des taches devant ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as compris, pétasse ? Si tu te défends tu auras une balle dans la tête. Ton choix. Réfléchis bien avant que la porte s'ouvre.

L'esprit de Molly s'emballa et elle s'efforça de le calmer. Comment pouvait-elle s'échapper ? Devait-elle coopérer ou se battre ? Oh Seigneur, et si le bébé était blessé ? Elle se battrait comme elle l'avait prédit s'il la faisait monter dans une voiture elle ne pourrait jamais s'échapper. Elle aurait aimé être n'importe où sauf ici aujourd'hui.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle et l'employé modèle entrèrent dans le hall tout droit sur le chemin de Mycroft Holmes. Il vit la peur sur son visage et au même moment l'éclat d'une arme de haut calibre dans la main de l'homme derrière elle. Il pressa un bouton sur le côté de son portable et le laissa tomber par terre.

Le temps sembla ralentir comme une communication silencieuses, les yeux seulement, passa entre lui et Molly Hooper. Ses yeux à elle étaient d'un brun doux, mouchetés d'une couleur ambrée plus foncée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarque plus tôt ? Des yeux agate et très effrayés. Elle allait essayer de s'échapper. Même maintenant, elle ralentissait légèrement pour rapprocher l'homme avec le pistolet quand elle... Quoi ? Elle était tellement petite et l'homme mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts, comment pouvait-elle même essayer de le déstabiliser ? Le cerveau de Mycroft tourna à cent à l'heure. Il faut la sauver et sauver l'enfant de Sherlock. Le temps tourna et aussi vite qu'il avait commencé à ralentir, il reprit de la vitesse et ils l'avaient presque atteint, lui debout tranquillement, seul et désarmé dans le hall caverneux. Les gens circulaient autour de lui mais tout ce qu'il voyait était Molly, l'arme et l'homme.

Molly tourna à 30 degrés et ralentit encore plus. L'homme la poussa, la forçant à avancer. Ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Mycroft pendant un moment et il vit qu'elle lui donnait un petit signe de la tête. Elle tourna rapidement, écrasant de tout son poids la cheville de l'homme. Utilisant ses muscles de la cuisse comme pistons, elle sortit de sa position accroupie et se lança, atterrissant à plus de sept pieds de distance sur le sol en marbre. Ouch, ça fait mal, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait pour se mettre à genoux. Du coin de ses yeux, elle vit Anthea et plusieurs autres hommes armés se tenir en arrière et attendre une opportunité pour frapper. La foule dans le hall se dispersa comme des oiseaux effrayés.

Mycroft fut sur l'homme en un instant et le pistolet tomba et claqua sur le sol en direction de Molly. Elle se précipita dessus mais il fut expulsé par les hommes qui se battaient. Elle se précipita à nouveau dessus et cette fois l'attrapa. Mycroft tenait bon, mais l'autre homme était plus jeune, plus fort et plus rapide et il perdait du terrain. Se levant sur ses pieds et jambes écartées, leva à deux mains le pistolet.

\- Mycroft ! Cria-t-elle pour attirer son attention.

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Dieu merci pour l'entrainement au pistolet avec Lestrade. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Anthea et les autres avaient également sorti leurs armes.

\- Arrêtez maintenant ou je tire, cria-t-elle.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent puis Mycroft donna à l'homme un coup puissant, les séparant de plusieurs mètres et plaçant l'homme dans une position pour un tir franc. L'employé modèle la regarda, prit une décision et se précipita sur elle. Elle sentit le recul de l'arme dans sa main, entendit un grand bruit et vit le sang. L'homme tomba, blessé et Molly Hooper, qui tenait toujours l'arme s'écroula sur le sol. Anthea et les autres coincèrent l'homme blessé tandis que Mycroft se frayait un chemin à travers le sang jusqu'à Molly.

\- Molly, dit-il doucement comme à un cheval timide. Pose l'arme.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement par devant, les mains en l'air. Elle le regarda venir, des larmes silencieuses tombant sur son visage. Désormais tout proche, à quelques centimètres, elle lâcha l'arme posée sur ses genoux et s'appuya sur ses jambes à lui. La laine était douce et chaude sous sa joue. Il s'agenouilla, vérifia l'arme, engagea la sécurité et la fit glisser sur le sol, loin. Elle commença à trembler et quand il mit ses bras autour d'elle elle ne résista pas. Ses cheveux étaient doux et sentait les fleurs.

Elle cacha son visage dans sa chemise et chuchota.

\- J'avais tellement peur. Je ne pouvais penser qu'au bébé, et maman et Sherlock et à combien je voulais vivre. Oh, Mycroft, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je me sens tellement seule.

Un bras toujours autour d'elle, il l'aida à se relever. Il serait maudit avant qu'elle ne traverse ça toute seule. Il étudierait le problème et trouverait une réponse acceptable. Il était le plus intelligent des Holmes après tout.

\- Vous avez bien fait Molly Hooper, dit-il doucement en lui donnant son mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux, je n'ai jamais vu une pathologiste aussi courageuse ou aussi farouche. Je suis sûr que vous serez d'accord avec moi une fois que vous aurez vu la vidéo de sécurité. Mycroft s'arrêta, reconsidérant l'idée. Autrement dit, après un intervalle convenable. Remontons, déchirons toute la paperasse et allons vous mettre dans un endroit sûr.

Ils se retournèrent et Mycroft jeta un coup d'œil à Anthea qui le traduit comme « pas de police, gardez- le pour plus tard, je veux un morceau de celui-là ». Anthea inclina sa tête en signe de reconnaissance. S'il vivait, la vie de ce pauvre salaud était en jeu.

Molly regarda à nouveau le sang sur le sol, se repris et s'éloigna délibérément de Mycroft. Elle leva la tête, redressa les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son visage était strié de larmes mais elle semblait déterminée et calme. Bonne fille, pensa-t-il alors qu'il haussait un sourcil et lui donnait un sourire sombre. Elle le regarda, refléta son sourire et ensemble ils prirent les escaliers pour monter dans son bureau.

**##########**

**La grossesse commence bien ! Molly est au top de sa forme et devient catcheuse et sauve la situation ! Mycroft devrait l'employer !**


	7. Chapitre 7

Il y eut une brève négociation mais à la fin Molly accepta de passer au moins une nuit à la résidence, la maison de Mycroft, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse assurer sa sécurité. Tout la fougue l'avait quittée et elle était essoufflée. Son épaule lui faisait mal là où l'homme l'avait tordu et le sol en marbre du hall n'avait pas été tendre pour hanches et ses genoux. Mycroft avait de besoin de voir quelques détails mais il l'envoya avec Anthea qui lui présenterait le personnel et l'installerait dans l'une des chambres d'amis.

Elles laissèrent Mycroft dans son bureau, doigts croisés, où il s'assit pendant vingt minutes pour bien contrôler la colère qui montait en revoyant dans son esprit tout ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi. Comment cela s'était-il produit et juste sous le nez de son personnel ? Comment cet homme avait-il su que Miss Hooper serait là et comment ce salaud avait-il passé la sécurité ?

Mycroft passa le pouce sur son portable.

\- Anthea, où êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous jusque-là ?

\- Je reviens de la résidence. Miss Hooper a été confié à Mrs. Carlton qui, j'en suis sûre, la fera se sentir chez elle. Quant à son agresseur, il est toujours inconscient et ne pourrait ne pas survivre. La balle a touché plusieurs organes et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Une balle à pointe souple et beaucoup de dégâts. Les médecins disent qu'il a 30% de chance de survie. Il respire tout seul mais son pouls est filant et sa tension est instable. Anthea fit une pause. Miss Hooper est une meilleure tireuse qu'elle ne le pense. Pas de pièce d'identité sauf une un faux badge d'identité très professionnel du gouvernement sous le nom de William Scott. Pourquoi je connais ce nom ? Les empreintes digitales ont été relevées mais jusqu'à présent aucune correspondance en Europe ou aux Etats Unis. S'il ne survit pas, nous n'aurons pas grand-chose pour continuer.

Mycroft fut soudain très calme. C'était comme s'il avait pensé : « Vous connaissez ce nom parce qu'il appartient à mon petit frère. Mes parents n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de donner le nom de chaque parents décédés dans le livre. Son nom complet est William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Quelqu'un suspecte que Sherlock n'est pas mort et que Molly Hooper est la clé. Elle devra être fortement protégée et elle ne va pas apprécier.

Mycroft se leva, portable contre son oreille.

\- Trouvez-moi une voiture. Je rentre chez moi voir Miss Hooper et faire quelques recherches de là-bas. Envoyez-moi tout ce que vous avez sur lui. Tenez-moi au courant de son statut. Je veux savoir si quelque chose change. Continuez d'essayer ses empreintes digitales. Ce salaud doit bien venir de quelque part.

Il traversa le bureau, attrapa son pardessus et son parapluie et s'en alla dans un tourbillon de laine grise et noire. En sortant, il leva les yeux vers le ciel du soir. La pluie arrivait. Il pouvait la sentir et bien que le crépuscule soit d'un doux rose doré, en quelques heures seulement, il serait gris et humide. Il était temps de jouer sa dernière carte avec Miss Hooper et faire une proposition. Leurs vies allaient changer et il espérait seulement que Molly Hooper verrait la logique derrière cette dernière pièce de théâtre scandaleuse et qu'elle serait prête à jouer son rôle.

**#####**

Molly avait été silencieuse sur le chemin de la résidence et avait repensé à ce que Mycroft lui avait offert cette après-midi. Il voulait bien faire, même si ses méthodes l'irritaient. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait besoin de tant de contrôle. Il y avait là une histoire de fond et elle se demandait si elle le saurait un jour. Elle tenait encore son mouchoir, du coton fin brodé d'élégantes initiales. Elle le souleva jusqu'à son nez et sentit une légère bouffée de bois de santal. Elle le plia soigneusement et le mit dans sa poche.

Anthea l'avait vue dans la voiture, s'était assurée qu'elle soit attachée et était directement retournée à taper sur son portable. Elle avait souri énigmatiquement à la brève tentative de Molly à commencer une conversation mais n'avait aucun effort pour lui rendre la pareille. Comme elle, Molly avait beaucoup de choses à penser.

Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter Mycroft cette après-midi mais maintenant tout avait changé. Elle, non, ils avaient vaincu ce tireur solitaire mais combien d'autres étaient en ligne derrière lui ? La tentative de kidnapping devait être liée à Sherlock et sa danse en cours sur le réseau de Moriarty. Ils avaient eu de la chance cette fois-ci. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Mycroft ne l'avait pas suivie dans le hall. Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle cette après-midi et elle ne pouvait pas oublier son visage alors qu'il se tenait seul, vigilant et lui faisant confiance pour prendre la bonne décision. Leur communication avait été claire comme de l'eau de roche et pendant un bref instant, ils n'avaient été qu'un. Comment cela avait-il été possible ? Elle le connaissait à peine et pourtant quand on l'avait jeté dans le pire scénario qu'elle puisse imaginer, ils avaient triomphé ensemble. Bien sûr, c'était par pur hasard qu'elle avait reçu l'arme et qu'elle avait atteint sa cible, même après ses heures d'entrainement avec Lestrade au stand de tir. Greg devrait être celui qui devrait voir les images de sécurité, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le courage de les regarder elle-même.

Elle se sentit malade d'avoir tiré sur l'employé modèle même si elle savait que logiquement il lui avait forcé la main. Elle savait ce qu'était la mort, elle y faisait face tous les jours mais elle ne l'avait jamais donné. Elle espérait qu'il survivrait mais ce n'était pas sûr, car la quantité de sang avait indiqué de graves dégâts. Elle était sûre qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'estimation dans les jours à venir mais pour l'instant elle était juste fatiguée, son épaule lui faisait mal et elle voulait s'allonger.

La voiture s'arrêta à l'arrière d'un bâtiment indescriptible avec un portique en béton au-dessus d'une entrée sans fenêtre. Anthea tapa sur son portable alors quand la voiture arrivait, une porte s'ouvrit et une vieille femme sortie à leur rencontre. La femme était robuste mais en pleine forme avec un sourire amicale mais si elle était prudente.

Anthea hocha la tête vers Molly et avec son téléphone toujours dans la main remonta dans la voiture et s'en alla.

\- Oh pauvre petite chose, Monsieur Mycroft vient de me dire ce que vous avez traversé cet après-midi. Horrible, juste horrible. Vous devez être bien retapé. Eh bien nous pouvons arranger ça pour vous. Venez avec moi et nous allons vous installer.

La femme prit le bras de Molly et la guida à l'intérieur.

\- Mon nom est Mrs. Carlton, bienvenu à la résidence.

**########**

**C'est moi où on dirait les Hunger Games? Mrs. Carlton me fait peur ! Non je rigole, elle a l'air toute mignonne mais on sait tous à quoi ressemble le personnel de Mycroft. **


	8. Chapitre 8

Molly regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité alors qu'elles entraient dans le bâtiment. Alors c'était donc ici que vivait Mycroft Holmes, tout le contraire de l'appartement de Sherlock à Baker Street. Le bâtiment avait l'air indescriptible de l'extérieur, un autre bâtiment à usage mixte parmi des milliers d'autres à Londres mais l'intérieur réfutait cette impression. Le vaste hall était bordé de plusieurs bureaux, une salle à manger et une bibliothèque, le tout avec des portes coulissantes qui étaient partiellement ou totalement ouvertes. Le bâtiment avait un atrium avec des pièces sans fenêtres sur le mur extérieur et des pièces avec des fenêtres donnant sur un espace vert central. Elle pouvait voir le jardin, au moins un jet d'eau et plusieurs arbres dans la lumière déclinante. Les sols étaient marbre ivoire marbrés de rouille, gris et noir recouverts de tapis persans. L'éclairage était tamisé et agréable, mettant en valeur l'art et les antiquités éparpillés dans les pièces modernes d'une manière apparemment aléatoire mais agréable. Un peu formelle pour ses gouts mais élégante et bien construite, à l'image de l'homme qui la possédait.

Elles arrivèrent à un large escalier et montèrent au deuxième étage. La disposition faisait écho à celle du rez-de-chaussée mais la plupart des portes étaient fermées, indiquant des chambres à coucher ou des espaces plus privés. Mrs. Carlton s'arrêta devant l'une des portes, l'ouvrit pour elle et lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Et voilà, les draps sont propres et la salle de bain devrait avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Il y a une télévision et un ordinateur. L'ordinateur est sécurisé donc vous pouvez l'utiliser. Je vais vous laisser maintenant mais voici la cloche.

Elle indiqua un bouton légèrement lumineux près de la port.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, sonnez et moi ou l'un des autres membres du personnel nous nous en occuperons. Faites comme chez vous et je vous emmènerai un léger diner dans une vingtaine de minutes. Il est peu probable que Mr. Mycroft rentre bientôt alors il m'a demandé de vous faire manger sans lui.

\- Merci Mrs. Carlton mais je suis très fatiguée. Pourriez vous attendre une heure avant d'emmener la nourriture ? J'ai besoin de me rafraichir et de m'allonger un peu. Ça a été une dure journée.

Molly espéra qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi pitoyable qu'elle le pensait.

\- Oh, pauvre chérie, bien sûre, je n'y pensais pas. C'est très bien. Reposez vous bien et j'apporterai le repas dans une heure.

Mrs. Carlton sourit doucement et partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Molly déposa son sac à main sur la table de nuit et observa la pièce. Tapis moelleux, éclairage doux et douce couleur apaisante ambre et grise. Elle enleva ses chaussures, vérifia la salle de bain et s'allongea sur le lit king size après avoir pris une couverture sur la causeuse et s'endormit immédiatement.

**#####**

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre privée à l'autre bout de la ville, un homme grisait sur un lit d'hôpital, sa respiration peu profonde et une intraveineuse dans son bras. Son visage était pâle et n'offrait que peu de contraste avec les draps blancs. Il était seul et ignorait l'existence de garde devant sa porte. Un peu avant 20h, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette solitaire entra. En regardant l'homme de haut, le fait qu'il avait échoué planait comme une pensée invisible dans l'air. Dommage, il avait été relativement utile pendant un certain temps mais tout cela était fini maintenant. Une main tenant une fine seringue flotta juste derrière son oreille. Le piston avait été enfoncé, la seringue retirée et remise dans la poche et la silhouette solitaire prit le chemin par lequel elle était entrée. Moins de trente minutes plus tard, deux infirmiers se précipitèrent dans le couloir en réponse au bip rapide des moniteurs médicaux. Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent après avoir dépassé les gardes fut une homme mort et une pièce vide.

**#####**

Mycroft entra dans le hall de la résidence et se rendit directement dans son bureau. Otant son pardessus et rangeant son parapluie sur le porte manteau près de la porte, il desserra sa cravate et alluma son ordinateur. Rien. S'appuyant sur sa chaise et s'étirant, il tapa sur son portable.

\- Anthea, rapport.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire disparaitre le mal de tête qui se formait derrière ses yeux. Pas maintenant... Il ne pouvait pas avoir une migraine maintenant.

\- Il est mort. J'étais sur le point de vous appeler. Il est mort il y a moins de 10 minutes. Les médecins ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Désolée, monsieur.

Anthea avait l'air aussi agacé que lui.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute mais c'est très malheureux. J'espérais obtenir plus d'informations de sa part mais nous devrons évidement travailler avec ce que nous avons. Faites une autopsie complète et j'ai besoin de photos et d'un inventaire complet de ses biens personnels. Avez-vous eu de la chance avec les empreintes digitales et l'arme ?

Mycroft pencha sa tête dans sa main et se pinça l'arrête de de son nez. La nuit allait être longue.

**#####**

Molly se réveilla et fut momentanément désorientée. Puis elle se souvint de son horrible après-midi et qu'elle était en sécurité dans la maison de Mycroft. Oh merde, elle avait oublié Toby. Elle se leva et était sur le point de téléphoner à sa voisine sur son portable quand on frappa doucement à sa porte.

\- Entrez, dit-elle se sentant un peu idiote devant une telle formalité dans sa voix.

Mrs. Carlton passa sa tête par la porte.

\- Mr. Mycroft est arrivé et veut savoir si vous aimeriez diner avec lui dans la bibliothèque. Il est assez tard et ce sera juste de la soupe et du pain.

\- J'aimerais bien. J'ai juste besoin de me rafraichir et je descends tout de suite. Je me souviens être passée devant la bibliothèque en arrivant donc je sais où elle est. S'il vous plait dites à Mycroft que j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

\- Très bien Miss, je lui dirai.

Mrs. Carlton ferma doucement la porte.

Molly se regarda dans le miroir, pâle avec des ombres bleues sous ses yeux mais autrement présentable. Elle avait pris des anti -inflammatoires avant sa sieste et la douleur dans son épaule s'était quelque peu atténuée. Elle était sûre d'avoir eu des ecchymoses spectaculaires sur ce sol de marbre mais elle ne s'était pas encore donnée la peine de regarder. Peut-être après diner pourrait-elle prendre un bain brûlant pour soulager ses maux et ses douleurs. Elle se donna un rapide coup de brosse et sortit.

Elle se trompa tout de suite de direction mais rebroussa chemin et se retrouva vite en bas des escaliers et sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Elle le trouva les mains posées devant ses yeux frottant ses sourcils et il s'étendit. L'entendant arriver, il se redressa et se releva.

\- Miss Hooper, j'espère que Mrs. Carlton vous a installé dans une chambre et que tout est à votre satisfaction ?

Molly regarda Mycroft et remarqua que lui aussi avait des ombres sous les yeux et qu'il avait l'air un peu tendu sur les bords. Il n'avait pas de veste, il avait desserré sa cravate et défait le bouton de sa chemise ce qui était plus détendu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle l'examina du coin de l'œil. Cela le rendait humain et un peu plus accessible. Elle détecta même une légère barbe sur sa joue.

\- Oui, j'ai fait une petite sieste parce que j'étais épuisée. Je suis un peu courbaturée mais je me sentirai mieux après avoir mangé et pris un bain chaud. Il semble que j'ai mis toutes mes forces à rude épreuve cet après-midi en sautant.

Elle sourit et changea rapidement de sujet.

\- Quelle belle pièce. Très confortable avec le feu et tous les livres.

\- Eh bien, dit-il en remarquant son malaise et en tirant une chaise pour elle, vous devriez vous assoir et prendre le repas. Je suis content que vous aimiez la bibliothèque. Il semble que la bibliothèque soit mon espace préféré, peu importe où je suis.

Elle rougit légèrement, peu habituée à être si bien traitée mais marmonna des remerciements en s'asseyant. Il était vraiment un gentleman de la vieille école.

\- J'ai demandé à Anthea d'envoyer quelqu'un chez vous pour nourrir votre chat et prendre quelques affaires pour vous pour ce soir et demain matin. Ces objets ont été placés dans votre chambre. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir demandé votre permission mais j'ai pensé qu'il était opportun d'agir et de demander ensuite pardon.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup. Je m'inquiétais pour Toby et maintenant je peux me détendre. J'apprécie que vos gens aient emballé quelques affaires pour moi mais mon placard est plutôt effrayant donc je peux imaginer le temps qu'ils ont passé. C'est embarrassant pour moi mais c'est définitivement une offense pardonnable.

Elle sourit à nouveau et cette fois le sourire atteignit ses yeux.

Mycroft servit et ils mangèrent en silence, le crépitement du feu en fond. Bientôt, ils finirent et s'assirent tranquillement pendant que le personnel débarrassait.

Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge et la regarda sérieusement.

\- Je crains que votre agresseur ne soit mort et que nous ne soyons pas plus près de découvrir qui il était que nous l'étions plus tôt aujourd'hui. Mon réseau s'efforce de trouver à partir de ses vêtements, de ses soins dentaires et des autres objets personnels, mais ça n'a pas eu de succès jusqu'à présent.

Molly eut l'air dévastée.

\- Il est mort ? Je l'ai tué ?

Ses yeux se remplirent et baignèrent de larmes non versées.

\- Oh, comme c'est affreux. Je voulais juste l'empêcher de ne pas vous tuer. Comment est-ce que je peux justifier ce que j'ai fait ?

Mycroft la regarda sévèrement.

\- Vous ne vous blâmerez pas pour sa mort. Oui, vous avez appuyé sur la détente mais seulement après avoir été blessé et menacé. S'il avait gardé le contrôle de la situation, il n'est pas sûr qu'il vous aurait montré la moindre pitié. Vous avez été courageuse et avez fait ce qu'il fallait et sa mort est le résultat de sa propre mauvaise planification et de notre chance. Je frémis à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'avais pas choisi de vous suivre au rez-de-chaussée. Toutes nos vies sont suspendues par un vent contradictoire mais aujourd'hui ce vent était en notre faveur. Il se leva. Venez maintenant, il est tard et vous avez besoin de prendre ce bain chaud et de dormir un peu. Je vous verrai demain matin et nous parlerons des options.

Ils marchèrent ensemble dans le hall recouvert de tapis et montèrent les escaliers. Mycroft la vit dans sa chambre et, lui dit bonne nuit et se retourna pour descendre.

\- Attendez, dit-elle en touchant doucement son bras. Merci de m'avoir suivi aujourd'hui et merci d'avoir été si attentionné et d'avoir essayé de m'aider. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup, que je suis bête et têtue et probablement la dernière personne que vous auriez choisie pour faire partie de votre famille élargie. Mais, cet enfant fera de nous une famille et je veux que vous sachiez que je vous fais implicitement confiance.

Elle se leva rapidement sur ses orteils et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit Mycroft.

Surpris par sa douce affection, il lui sourit en retour. Oh, qu'elle accepte ça demain matin, quand il lui présenterait son plan. Il lui faudrait toute la confiance et la foi qu'elle avait.

\- Bonne nuit, Miss Hooper, dormez bien.

**#########**

**Et il n'oublie pas Toby... Quel homme merveilleux ! Molly décroche même le droit à une pyjama party chez Mycroft ! Si ce n'est pas génial ^^. **

**Et avant que j'oublie : Allez ****les Bleues**** ! (Je ne suis pas foot du tout mais pour une fois que c'est les femmes qui jouent je suis pour la France ! et pas pour l'équipe adverse – oui je sais mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise pour embêter mes frères^^) **


	9. Chapitre 9

C'était le matin et Molly sirotait un thé vert au jasmin et grignotait délicatement un scone. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil à oreilles près de la fenêtre, regardant les fleurs et les arbres dans la cour de l'atrium. C'était une journée pluvieuse et silencieuse qui correspondait à son humeur. Elle était un peu plus nauséeuse ce matin que d'habitude et elle était prudente quant à la quantité et à la vitesse à laquelle elle mangeait. Pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas dépassé le stade de la nausée mais elle connaissait des amies qui avaient été très malade pendant les neufs mois entiers. Elle espérait qu'on lui épargnerait cette indignité, mais elle n'aurait qu'à prendre ce qui venait.

Elle avait pris un bain la veille au soir et, comme prévu, elle avait de sérieuses ecchymoses sur une de ses hanches et sur ses jambes. Mais pas trop profondes et elles auraient disparues en moins d'une semaine. Son épaule se plaignait encore mais cela aussi passerait avec le temps et les anti-inflammatoires. Dieu merci elle n'avait pas à retourner au travail avant plusieurs jours.

Les gens de Mycroft lui avaient en effet apporté une sélection de vêtements de son appartement, y compris des sous-vêtements. Il semblait qu'ils avaient essayé de choisir les articles les plus discrets de sa garde-robe et qu'ils aient surtout réussi. Ils en avaient apporté assez pour la semaine mais elle était sûre qu'ils avaient juste penser à lui donner le choix. Elle n'avait certainement pas envisagé de rester ici si longtemps et elle était méfiante. Quel ordre Mycroft avait-il donné à son personnel ?

On frappa doucement à sa porte et une nouvelle fois, Mrs. Carlton regarda à l'intérieur.

\- Mr. Mycroft se demande si vous aimeriez le rejoindre à la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne parte pour la journée ? Il y a des choses plus substantielles pour le petit-déjeuner qui pourraient vous tenter.

Elle pencha sa tête et regarda Molly.

\- Vous vous sentez un peu mal ?

\- Oui, je pense que les nausées matinales commencent sérieusement à se manifester. J'espère que je trouverai des choses que je pourrai tolérer sinon je vais être affamée pendant sept mois.

Molly sourit d'un air sinistre.

\- J'ai été malade comme un chien avec ma Linda et je pourrais peut-être trouver quelques trucs qui pourraient aider. Laissez-moi y réfléchir et je vais vous écrire quelques trucs.

\- Merci ce serait très gentil. S'il vous plait dites à Mycroft que je descends dans quelques minutes.

\- Oui, miss.

Mrs. Carlton sourit et acquiesça et laissa Molly seule.

Elle espéra contre toute espoir que le « malade comme un chien » ne serait pas son destin pendant toute la durée de la grossesse. Elle se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Ça commençait à se voir un peu, juste un petit peu et les tuniques le couvraient pour l'instant mais très bientôt il n'y aurait plus rien pour ça et plusieurs conversations très gênantes auraient lieu.

Malgré ses nerfs et l'horreur des dernières 48 heures, elle se sentait mieux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que tout irait bien, que la grossesse se passerait bien, que sa mère serait ravie à l'idée d'avoi un petit enfant et que Sherlock reviendrait à la maison et voudrait être père. Eh bien, elle n'était pas sûre pour les deux dernières. Ne pas être reniée serait une bonne chose et peut-être qu'entre les deux frères Holmes, ils pourraient tous les deux assumer ce rôle ? Maintenant c'était une idée qu'elle pourrait partager avec Mycroft.

**#######**

Tandis que Mycroft lisait le journal du matin, son thé près de son coude, il se sentait vraiment nerveux. Bien qu'il se soit dit que ce qu'il allait proposer à Miss Hooper était strictement professionnel il s'était senti mal à l'aise quand il avait pris les dispositions pour les papiers la nuit dernière et il avait brièvement visité le caveau de la famille au sous-sol ce matin. Les papiers étaient en pile soignée et prêts pour leurs signatures et les autres étaient rangés en sécurité dans une poche du gilet au cas où il parviendrait à la convaincre de son plan. Peu orthodoxe, peut-être même choquant, mais cela pourrait lui apporter des réponses et la tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle cherchait depuis ces derniers mois. Cela lui donnerait certainement plus de liberté et plus de ressources pour la protéger.

Son front se plissa d'irritation alors qu'il pensait à l'homme mort et au manque d'information sur l'attaque de la veille. Découvrir qui était cet homme, qui l'avait envoyé et ce que cette personne voulait était primordial s'il voulait mettre en place un système pour protéger Miss Hooper. Elle l'avait surprise par sa résilience et sa capacité à surmonter les événements de la veille. Certes, elle connaissait la mort et manipulait des cadavres tous les jours, mais elle n'en avait jamais été la cause. Elle se sentirait mal pendant un moment mais ces sentiments pourraient un jour s'estomper pour atteindre un niveau où elle pourrait vivre avec eux. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait tué un homme, le regret à en avoir envie de vomir et la culpabilité pesante. Il ferait de son mieux pour rendre les choses plus simples pour Miss Hooper s'il le pouvait.

Molly entra dans la bibliothèque et il se leva pour l'accueillir, sortant une chaise et reprenant sa place. Il ne souriait pas et son visage était un masque neutre. Était-ce bien ou mal, se demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il lui versait du thé et attendait silencieusement tandis qu'elle le préparait à son goût. Elle leva les yeux sur son visage et ne trouva aucun indice de ce qui allait arriver.

\- Bonjour Miss Hooper, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi ?

Ah, donc les civilités d'abord pour briser la glace.

Elle lui sourit facilement en ravalant son angoisse.

\- Oui, très bien. Cette maison est tellement plus calme que mon appartement. J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir parce qu'il n'y avait ni bruit de la rue ni sirène. C'est drôle qu'il faille du bruit pour pouvoir dormir. J'ai l'habitude des murs minces.

\- La résidence est insonorisée à la fine pointe de la technologie, donc à moins que vous ne soyez dans le jardin, le bruit de la rue est presque inexistant. J'ai choisi ce bâtiment parce que le gouvernement est propriétaire des pâtés de maisons environnants et a un contrôle strict sur leur utilisation. On pourrait monter une petite armée dans ce quartier si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais pour l'instant l'agencement me donne ce que je cherche le plus la paix et le calme.

Il sirota son thé et s'appuya sur le dos de sa chaise.

Molly grignota son scone et ajouta du melon dans son assiette. Bon sang, Sherlock avait toujours plaisanté en disant qu'il était le gouvernement Britannique mais ce n'était peut-être pas une blague après tout. Avec un peu de chance, elle garderait le thé, les scones et les fruits si elle les ingérait assez lentement. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien, très peu de nausées.

\- Mycroft, dit-elle avec hésitation. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai été un peu déraisonnable hier. Je suis venue dans votre bureau prête à me battre et je ne vous ai peut-être pas écouté autant que je l'aurais dû. Je sais que vous avez le meilleur intérêt du bébé à l'esprit. Et si Sherlock et vous aviez la garde partagée avec moi ? De cette façon nous pourrions couvrir nos arrières jusqu'à ce que Sherlock rentre à la maison et que lui et moi décidons de quoi faire. Donc, s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, à vous et à moi, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de l'enfant. Je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais vous avez des avocats intelligents. Je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient écrire quelque chose qui serait acceptable. Je ne veux pas vous éloigner par un besoin déplacé d'indépendance. Je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide et je veux que vous m'aidiez. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle le regarda avec espoir, ses mains se tordant nerveusement sur ses genoux.

La raison l'emporte, pensa Mycroft tandis qu'il lui souriait.

\- Je pense que vos idées ont du mérite mais j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez. Mon plan est un peu plus extrême mais il vous fournira une histoire réaliste pour votre famille et le public, me permettra d'avoir plus de liberté pour vous protéger vous et l'enfant et apaiser à tous les deux nos préoccupations au sujet de la garde. Je vous demande de m'écouter avec attention et de m'écouter complètement avant de dire quoi que ce soit. D'accord ? Il haussa les sourcils en attendant une réponse.

\- Ok, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de quitter l'Angleterre ou d'être emprisonnée pour mon propre bien.

Elle le regarda et ses inquiétudes se virent dans ses yeux bruns.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, pas exactement. Vous êtes d'accord pour m'écouter ? Le plan entier ?

Il s'installa profondément dans sa chaise et attendit.

\- Maintenant vous me rendez nerveuse, mais ça va. Même vous, vous avez l'air nerveux et ça ne peut pas être une bonne chose.

Un pli apparut entre les yeux de Molly alors qu'elle se préparait à écouter.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une gorgée de thé pour calmer ses nerfs et commença d'une manière très inattendue.

\- Je suis seul depuis très longtemps. Le travail et le devoir ont toujours été ma priorité au détriment de ma famille et certainement au détriment de toutes les relations personnelles que j'ai voulu cultiver au fil des ans. Je n'ai pas de vrais amis, ma relation avec mon frère est tendue et bien que j'aime beaucoup mes parents, je trouve que j'ai peu à leur dire. Cependant, je découvert en vous l'idée d'une famille élargie et l'enfant que vous portez m'a donné l'espoir que ma situation puisse changer. J'ai découvert que je veux prendre soin de vous, je veux prendre soin de cet enfant, pour Sherlock, pour vous et surtout pour moi. J'ai quarante-trois ans et je ne veux pas passer le restant de ma vie seul, sans amis et coupé de ma famille.

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle écoutait et que son cœur se brisait pour lui. Ce que ça devait lui couter de lui dire ça.

\- Sherlock est parti et il est plus que probable qu'il sera absent pendant plusieurs années au moins. Seulement vous et moi et d'autres personnes sélectionnées le savons et nous avons tous juré de garder le secret. Nous avons déjà discuté du bien fondé de lui parler ou pas de l'enfant et nous avons tous deux convenu qu'il est en mission de la plus haute importance, non seulement pour vous mais pour tous ses amis. Le réseau de Moriarty doit être démantelé et c'est à lui de le faire. On ne le lui dira qu'en dernier recours.

Mycroft s'arrêta, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas en silence, mains dans son dos.

\- Vous avez besoin de protection, vous avez besoin d'un soutien financier et plus important encore vous avez besoin du soutien affectif de vos amis et de votre famille. Le bébé est important, mais vous l'êtes aussi et je vais vous faire une proposition. Ce que je dis va peut-être vous choquer car ce n'est pas orthodoxe, mais ça a fonctionné à travers l'histoire dans des situations comme la nôtre. Cela vous donnera les choix que je perçois que vous voulez vraiment.

Molly sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Comment un homme si froid et si distant qui la connaissait à peine pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle voulait le plus en ce moment ?

\- Ces papiers, dit-il en désignant la pile de papier au bout de la table, vous donneront tout cela et bien plus encore. Cependant, pour que mon plan fonctionne, vous devez d'abord accepter quelque chose que vous pourriez trouver dérangeant.

Molly ne savait plus où se mettre intérieurement. Le voilà qui arrive, pensa-t-elle. Ce qu'il dit ensuite la surpris et lui donna l'impression qu'il s'agissait plus d'une leçon d'histoire que d'un plan.

\- Au Moyen Age et à la Renaissance, les hommes partaient souvent à la guerre. Cependant, les affaires de leur famille n'étaient jamais loin de leur esprit car il fallait consolider les alliances et faire des affaires financières et personnelles en leur absence. Un mécanisme qu'ils utilisaient souvent était le mariage par procuration.

Mycroft s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je propose qu'on se marie.

Il entendit Molly prendre une rapide inspiration et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais comme promis, elle ne dit rien.

\- Ce serait un mariage par procuration vous liant à la famille Holmes et donnant à votre enfant un père et à vous un faux mari. Je remplacerai Sherlock jusqu'à son retour. Il y a deux séries de papiers, l'un avec mon nom et un avec le nom de Sherlock. Je propose que nous nous marrions à la vue de tout le monde, soutenus par de fausses légalités et quand Sherlock reviendra, vous deux pourrez décider de ce que vous voulez faire. Dans tous les cas nos familles, vos amis et plus important, le réseau de Moriarty, sauront que vous êtes ma femme et tout ce qu'un tel statut implique. Votre sécurité ne sera surpassée que par celle de la famille royale et du premier ministre. Personne ne devra oser vous toucher. Je réalise que ce n'est pas cette proposition que vous auriez espéré. Cependant, elle vous permettra de vous sentir soutenue et protégée aussi longtemps que Sherlock sera parti. Cela vous procurera le confort d'une famille élargie, indépendance et protection. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une meilleure solution.

Il la regarda puis détourna le regard.

\- S'il vous plait dites oui.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. Pour être clair, vous pourriez finaliser le changement de paperasse si Sherlock et moi...

Sa voix diminua et elle baissa le regard sur le sol.

\- Oui, Molly, si vous et Sherlock voulez vous marier, il y aura un rapide remaniement de papiers et vous serez libre de le faire. Tout est dans ces papiers, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de signer.

Il la regarda avec impatience.

\- Un peu de comédie sera nécessaire bien sûr. Votre famille et vos amis devront croire que l'enfant est le mien et que nous sommes vraiment mariés.

Molly se sentit vaguement horrifiée et ses pensées durent apparaitre sur son visage car Mycroft continua rapidement.

\- Souvenez-vous, c'est du théâtre, Miss Hooper et rien de plus. Je ne rêverai pas de présumer des droits conjugaux et notre relation restera en grande partie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Cependant, pour le monde, nous devrons apparaitre comme un couple. Cela entrainera un certain nombre de contacts physiques en public mais personne ne pourra m'accuser d'être affectueux. De tels événements seront de nature très brève et de bon goût. Il y aura également une annonce dans le Times et un faux mariage, plus que probablement au bureau de l'officier de l'état civil. Mais nous sauterons l'affichage des bans car c'est beaucoup trop médiéval à mon gout.

Molly sembla sceptique mais il savait qu'elle hésitait.

\- Vous me promettez que ce sera mon choix à la fin ? J'ai dit que je vous faisais confiance implicitement.

\- Oui, je vous le promets, dit-il aussi sincèrement qu'il le pouvait.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire.

Elle se leva et tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne et à la place, l'air soulagé, il la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassa et la lui rendit doucement.

\- Excellent. Il est temps de finir le petit déjeuner, de revoir et de signer ces documents. Oh et avant que j'oublie...

Mycroft sortit une boite de velours bleu foncé de la poche de sa veste. Il l'ouvrit et retira une bague petite mais élégante avec de vieux diamants et des émeraudes taillés.

\- Cette bague appartenait à notre grand-mère, il est tout à fait approprié que je vous la donne en signe de mon engagement envers vous et l'enfant. Ce sera aussi un signe public de notre engagement. Puis-je ?

\- Oh, est-ce vraiment... Oh, elle est tellement magnifique. Vous êtes sûr ?

Molly rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il lui prit la main gauche, elle la lui donna et il plaça doucement l'anneau à son annulaire.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, elle va parfaitement à la délicatesse de votre main. Félicitations, Miss Hooper, vous êtes maintenant officiellement fiancée.

Le visage en feu et sa tête qui tournait, elle rit et dit :

\- Molly, Mycroft. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'appelles Molly.

**##########**

**Mycroft semble avoir pris quelque chose de trèèès fort. Mariés ? Si ça ce n'est pas un mariage de raison... Et Molly semble tout à fait d'accord avec cet accord ? Alors à votre avis ? ça va marcher ou quelqu'un va mettre son grain de sel dans leur accord parfait ? **


	10. Chapitre 10

Les jours suivants, furent une effervescence alors qu'elle et Mycroft peaufinaient leur plan. Elle accepta de rester à la résidence, d'abandonner son appartement et de prendre un congé au travail jusqu'à leur mariage. Toutefois, elle insista pour pouvoir retourner au travail le plus tôt possible et accepta la condition de seulement travailler au bureau. Toby avait été relocalisé dans la résidence et était heureux de connaitre ses nouveaux sites de fouilles. Tous ses effets personnels étaient simplement arrivés un jour dans sa chambre, tout emballé et étiqueté avec soin. Tous ses meubles, elle les avait donnés à un organisme de bienfaisance qui offrait des services aux jeunes touchés par la drogue. Elle pensa à Sherlock quand elle le fit et espéra que son don aiderait au moins un jeune dépendant à retrouver la santé.

Elle eut un nouveau téléphone sécurisé et envoya toutes ses nouvelles coordonnées à sa mère et à ses amis les plus proches John Watson, Mrs. Hudson et Greg Lestrade inclus. Ses amis du club de lecture lui avaient servi l'excuse trop-occupé-pour-le-moment-pour-jouer et l'avait laissé pour la plupart seule. Sa mère se demandait probablement ce qui se passait mais elle pouvait attendre jusqu'à leur sortie régulière du vendredi. Elle était certaine que ses amis se déchainerait comme l'enfer quand l'annonce serait publié dans le Times. C'était prévu pour Samedi prochain, le lendemain du jour où elle parlerait à sa mère.

Elle regarda l'annonce, imprimée et posée sur son nouveau bureau et la réalité en noir et blanc la fit réfléchir. C'était vraiment en train de se produire et même si elle savait que c'était du théâtre, c'était tout de même accablant. Son visage courageux et son cœur solide lui demandèrent de le tenir dans sa main et de le lire à voix haute.

_Mariages à venir_

_Mr. M.L. Holmes et Miss M.E. Hooper_

_L'engagement est annoncé entre_

_Mycroft, fils de Violet et Loyal Holmes du Surrey,  
Et Molly, fille d'Helen Hooper et du défunt Gavin Hooper de Londres._

Elle souhaitait que son père soit encore là pour la conduire mais comme ce n'était pas un mariage à l'église, elle était certaine que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Pas tout à fait le mariage qu'elle s'était imaginé, mais toutes ces robes blanches et ces fleurs n'étaient pas pour une femme comme elle qui tranchait des cadavres pour vivre. Il serait coupé et séché avec un minimum agitation. Elle pensait avec nostalgie à ses rêves d'enfance qui étaient de se marier comme une princesse. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin de quelque chose à porter qui n'embarrassera pas Mycroft.

Sa chambre avait deux espaces adjacents qui avaient été préparé pour elle afin qu'elle ait un salon et un bureau. Elle et Mrs. Carlton avaient joyeusement déballé ses valises ensemble et avant même de s'en rendre compte, ses pièces avaient été aménagé et ses touches personnelles étaient partout. C'était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse elle s'était adaptée à avoir ses repas préparées pour elle, sa lessive faite et ses espaces nettoyés.

Le temps supplémentaire dont elle disposait lui permit de travailler sur plusieurs documents de conférence qui avaient été mis en pause pendant des mois. Elle se sentait à la fois coupable et soulagée que les choses se soient si bien passées jusqu'à présent. Mycroft partait presque tous les jours, parfois jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et ils avaient développé une habitude confortable, bien qu'informelle, de se joindre l'un à l'autre pour les repas quand cela leur convenait.

Aucune nouvelle de Sherlock et elle aussi commençait à s'inquiéter. Mycroft parlait peu de son frère, mais elle savait qu'il était inquiet aussi. Quelle paire ils formaient tous les deux en s'inquiétant en silence d'une chose sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucun contrôle. Sherlock rirait s'il savait. Mais, elle n'était pas certaine à que point il trouverait ça drôle qu'elle épouse Mycroft même si c'était par procuration.

Ils avaient pris des dispositions pour que le mariage ait lieu au bureau de l'officier de l'état civil par le biais d'une licence spéciale dans deux semaines ; lui donnant le temps pour annoncer à sa mère ses fiançailles et sa grossesse et donnant à Mycroft le temps de le dire lui aussi à ses parents. Sa mère était en pleine forme et Molly avait donc proposé leur vendredi shopping cette semaine dans une zone commerciale plus calme. Sa mère, tout comme Mycroft, détestait les scènes publiques et se comporterait probablement plus que bien lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Elle n'attendait pas avec impatience la rencontre de sa mère avec Mycroft. Il faudrait qu'elle l'entraine à se comporter un peu moins comme un moraliste prétentieux. Elle s'était habituée à lui et ça ne la décontenançait plus, mais sa mère pourrait mal le prendre.

Dieu seul savait ce que ses parents penseraient d'elle. Ils étaient probablement de fichus génies comme Sherlock et Mycroft. Oh eh bien, le patrimoine génétique était en train de se diluer. Peut-être que son bébé aurait le cerveau des Holmes et son cœur à elle, seul le temps le dirait.

Elle soupira et étira les mains dans le creux de son dos. Elle faisait encore plus d'apparition et elle devrait magasiner un peu cette semaine pour des vêtements de maternités appropriés. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait sortir avec Mrs. Carlton ou Anthea ? Eh bien, peut-être pas Anthea... Elle était trop collée à son portable pour faire attention de toute façon. Molly espérait qu'Anthea accepterait l'arrangement car elle savait que cette dernière aimait Mycroft à sa façon. Restait à voir si cette bonne volonté s'étendrait à Molly.

\- Oh eh bien, il est temps de finir de déballer et de penser à la meilleure façon de s'occuper de maman vendredi.

Elle se retourna, ouvrit encore une autre boite et poursuivit le tri, juste ce qu'il fallait pour distraire du sentiment d'un éminent désastre.

**La préparation du mariage est en cours... manque plus que d'annoncer les événements aux parents... Oups... xx**


	11. Chapitre 11

Mycroft se tortilla inconfortablement lorsque la petite pathologiste posa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle avait déjà eu l'audace d'enlever sa veste de costume, de desserrer sa cravate et de déboutonner son col. Tout ça pour une maudit "selfie".

\- Mycroft, soupira-t-elle en plaçant le portable dans sa main. Les gens normaux qui sont fiancés le font et même si je sais que tu préférerais un portrait en studio réalisé par le photographe personnel de la Reine ; c'est ce que font les gens normaux. Ils prennent un selfie avec leur fiancé pour montrer à leur mère et leurs meilleurs amis. Arrête de faire la grimace, souris et prends cette satanée photo. Tes bras sont plus longs que les miens.

Mycroft fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, tolérant son toucher alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui et penchait sa tête vers la sienne. Il étendit le bras, dévoila ses dents et prit deux photos. Il prit un peu de recul et remit le portable à Molly qui regarda les deux photos et se mit à rire joyeusement.

\- Bon sang Mycroft, tu as l'air d'un requin. Je t'ai vu sourire sincèrement et tu es vraiment beau quand tu le fais. S'il te plait, pense à un endroit heureux et fais-en apparaitre un pour la photo ? C'est toi qui as insisté pour le théâtre. Eh bien c'est du théâtre, prends sur toi et choisis en un pour l'équipe.

Elle lui tendit de nouveau l'appareil photo et à nouveau se blottit contre lui.

Ses cheveux sentaient comme les fleurs et elle était douce et chaude. Mycroft n'était pas à l'aise avec sa proximité tout en l'appréciant en secret. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché et il dû faire appelle à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se pencher sur elle et ronronner comme un fichu chat. Il sentait aussi un mouchard s'agiter sous sa ceinture. Pas bon, pas bon du tout. Se pourrait-il qu'il trouvât Miss Hooper attirante ? Elle pensait qu'il avait un beau sourire ? Oh, ça ne marchera jamais.

Revenant à la réalité, Mycroft étendit à nouveau la caméra, détendit sciemment son visage en un sourire doux et appuya sur le bouton. Molly lui jeta un regard en signe d'approbation.

\- Ok, super. Encore une fois et ton calvaire est terminée.

Il était sur le point d'appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton quand Molly le surpris en montant sur ses propres orteils et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Sa petite poitrine poussé contre son flanc et son souffle chaud caressa son oreille. Le sang se précipita à son visage et il fit tout ce qu'il put pour que ça s'arrête quand la caméra prit la photo et il s'écarta rapidement de Molly. En lui remettant le portable, il attrapa sa veste de costume et lutta pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

Molly, ignorant sa détresse, regarda les photos sur le portable et dit :

\- Oh Mycroft, elles sont parfaites. On a l'air d'une joie délirante. Jette un coup d'œil...

Elle leva les yeux et ses morts moururent dans sa gorge. Il avait l'air contrarié et en colère. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas le contrarier.

\- Mycroft, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée si j'ai été trop direct avec toi. Je voulais juste prendre une belle photo de nous ensemble pour la montrer à ma mère. S'il te plait ne soit pas en colère contre moi, parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te contrarier.

Ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent le bleu acier et elle eut l'air contrite et inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, dit-il sans la regarder.

Son visage, autrefois rouge, devint pâle. Il hocha la tête et tourna rapidement les talons la laissant seule avec son téléphone encore serré dans sa main.

Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, pensa-t-elle en se retournant et en allant dans sa chambre. Elle penserait à quelque chose et ils en parleraient ce soir. Du moins elle l'espéra.

**#####**

Molly s'assit à son bureau et réfléchit à ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'avait pas vu Mycroft depuis qu'il l'avait quittée de façon brutale ce matin et il se cachait probablement à son bureau au centre-ville comme un gros bébé. C'était son idée et il avait dit qu'il avait voulu être quelque peu convaincant. Eh bien, ils avaient une semaine. Elle espérait qu'il se sortirait ça de la tête et suivrait le programme.

Elle soupira et sirota son thé. Peut-être la meilleure chose à faire serait de lui écrire un mail et de lui envoyer les photos. Peut-être était-ce juste trop dur pour lui de traiter directement avec elle sur ce sujet particulier.

Elle commença :

_Cher Mycroft, _

_Pardon pour ce matin. Je ne savais pas que tu serais si mal à l'aise et je m'excuse. Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler du PDA* « discret et de bon goût ». Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, c'est toi qui a suggéré que nous devions donner l'impression publiquement d'être un couple fiancé. Les couples fiancés n'ont pas une personne qui panique et s'enfuit quand ils s'embrasent. Si tu ne peux même pas tolérer une séance photo assez bénigne, comment vas-tu tolérer de tenir ma main, d'avoir l'air amoureux de moi et de m'embrasser. Tu as dit que c'était du théâtre et j'essaie donc de fournir du matériel pour atteindre cet objectif. _

_Tu peux le faire et si je peux surmonter mon inconfort avec toi, tu peux surmonter ton inconfort envers moi. Nous allons devoir pratiquer un peu chaque jour, en privé d'abord, puis en public. Nous avons plus d'une semaine avant le mariage alors commençons ce soir. Je promets d'aller doucement et d'arrêter si tu commences à te sentir mal à l'aise. Tu es censé être le père de ce bébé, tu te souviens ?_

_J'ai joint deux photos que tu as pris ce matin. Je les adore, elles sont parfaites. Un peu gênantes mais très mignonnes. Essaie de me considérer comme quelqu'un à qui tu as fait confiance quand tu étais jeune avant que les responsabilités et les devoirs ne t'éloignent des gens. Pense à moi comme quelqu'un qui te rend heureux. Je promets que je respecterai ton espace mais pour que ça marche, nous devons nous entrainer. _

_On se voit ce soir. S'il te plait ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. _

_L_

_Molly_

Elle ferma son ordinateur, se pencha en arrière et caressa Toby qui était assis sur ses genoux. Elle avait fait une avancée et maintenant c'était à lui de décider.

**#####**

Mycroft s'assit à l'arrière de sa voiture et regarda les photos que Molly lui avait envoyé et relut son mail. Il était encore troublé par les événements du matin, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il avait fait sa demande et elle avait accepté. Elle commençait à embrasser son rôle et il devait le faire aussi. Quelqu'un qui le rend heureux ? Conceptuellement possible mais improbable à l'extrême. Soupirant lourdement, il se pencha en arrière contre le cuir doux. Ça avait été une journée longue et frustrante et il désirait du calme, un dîner et un verre de scotch.

Les photos étaient... Eh bien, convaincantes. Les yeux de Molly brillaient lorsqu'elle le regardait, même son petit sourire, légèrement gêné, semblait sincère. La lumière et l'ombre sur la photo quand elle l'avait embrassé étaient parfaites. Ils avaient l'air amoureux. Comme c'était curieusement réconfortant vu les circonstances. Sherlock ne serait pas content s'il voyait ces photos. Dommage, si triste.

Il détestait envoyer des textos c'était puéril et stupide mais il céda et en envoya un rapide à Molly.

_Chérie, suis dans la voiture pour rentrer. Je devrais y être dans moins de 15 min. Tu dînes avec moi ? xxx M_

Molly entendit son portable sonner et le regarda. Un texto de Mycroft ? Le monde était-il fini ? xxx ? Eh bien c'était un peu gros. Elle le lut et rit. Ahhh, il était prêt à jouer le jeu. Bien que ça devait le tuer de ne pas utiliser de phrases complètes.

Elle lui répondit.

_Génial, à tout à l'heure. Je dirai à Mrs. Carlton que tu es presque à la maison. Je t'aime – M_

Mycroft regarda la réponse du texto et secoua la tête. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle chose.

**##########**

**(*) Agenda électronique **

**Mycroft qui prendre un selfie, le pauvre il est au bout du rouleau pour un selfie... ça commence bien les fiançailles ! En espérant qu'il arrive à se calmer parce que la pauvre Molly ne va pas tenir. **


	12. Chapitre 12

Molly l'attendait quand la voiture passa sous le portique arrière. Elle lui sourit, sortit pour l'accueillir et posa légèrement ses mains sur ses épaules, s'assurant que sa nouvelle bague était bien visible et brillait dans la lumière. Elle se leva sur ses orteils et l'embrassa brièvement. Il lui rendit son baiser, tout aussi brièvement, ajusta sa prise sur son parapluie et mit un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur. Laissé derrière eux et invisible, les yeux du chauffeur s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba.

Molly glissa sous le bras de Mycroft dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de la porte.

\- Tu vois, dit-elle, ce n'était pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ton bureau va bientôt sonner et la nouvelle va se répandre assez rapidement. On peut le faire, Mycroft, juste relax et suis-moi.

Mycroft déposa son parapluie et son pardessus dans son bureau et ils continuèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Le dîner avait été posé sur la table et Mycroft tira une chaise pour Molly puis pris lui-même une chaise. Son visage était une étude, mais au moins il n'était pas aussi tendu que ce matin. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler.

\- J'ai reçu ton mail et les photos. Après mure réflexion, tu avais raison et je n'étais pas préparé à la réalité et aux ramifications de notre accord. Je suis prêt à m'entrainer pour que notre performance soit plus convaincante. S'il te plait, sois patient avec moi, je suis vieux et bien ancré dans mes habitudes et je n'aime pas trop le changement.

Molly rit à sa formalité vieille école.

\- C'est bon Mycroft, ça va être dur pour nous deux au début mais souviens-toi, c'est du théâtre. Le théâtre peut être très amusant si tu fais confiance aux autres acteurs. Amusant ? Tu te souviens de l'amusement pas vrai ?

Elle tendit la main de l'autre côté de la table et serra légèrement sa main.

\- Je te taquine Mycroft. Et si on essayait d'être amis ? J'ai confiance en toi et j'espère que tu finiras par me faire confiance. Essaie de profiter de ma compagnie et d'ici vendredi prochain, quand nous affronterons le magistrat, tout ira bien.

\- Si tu le dis. Je te promets de ne plus te bousculer à nouveau et je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Maintenant, mangeons et prenons un verre. Ça a été une journée infernale.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, mais je vais sauter le verre et m'en tenir à l'eau. Bébé à bord et tout ça.

Ils eurent un diner agréable et Molly sirota du soda au gingembre alors que Mycroft dégustait son scotch et ils parlèrent de choses sans importance. Molly lui demanda si elle pouvait emmener Mrs. Carlton et aller acheter des vêtements de maternité le lendemain et il la remercia de lui avoir fait part de ses plans.

\- Faites attention s'il te plait. Je vais te commander une voiture mais sois sur tes gardes. Mrs. Carlton est bien plus qu'elle n'en a l'air et elle est tout à fait capable de mordre mais tu ne peux qu'être trop prudente.

Il prit son portefeuille et sortit une carte de crédit noire matte.

\- Utilise cette carte pour faire tes achats s'il te plait.

Il lui tendit la carte.

Elle regarda le nom sur la carte et pâlit légèrement. Molly E. Holmes... Il faudrait s'y habituer désormais. Tu parles d'une confrontation avec la réalité. Sa main s'égara sur son ventre gonflé.

\- Cette carte ne peut pas être tracée et ses informations ne peuvent pas être piratées. C'est à toi de le garder et bien que nous ne soyons pas encore mariés, je t'assure que la carte fonctionne très bien.

Mycroft s'arrêta, remarquant son silence et son visage pâle. Ses sourcils se haussèrent alors qu'il l'étudiait.

\- Oh... Tu souhaites changer ton nom n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voulais pas être présomptueux mais je pensais que toi et l'enfant deviez avoir le même nom de famille. Il peut être changé si tu...

Elle l'interrompit avec un sourire.

\- Non, c'est très bien, très bien, j'avais l'intention de changer mon nom c'est juste que la réalité sur une carte de crédit est plutôt accablante. Rembourser pour ce matin, Mr. Holmes ? Si c'est le cas, touché.

Molly se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et changea rapidement de sujet.

\- Alors, que fais-tu exactement le soir quand tu ne diriges pas le gouvernement ? Si nous sommes amis peut-être devrions nous passer plus de temps ensemble quand tu es à la maison. Au moins jusqu'après vendredi prochain.

Le visage de Mycroft était inexpressif.

\- Habituellement je travaille dans mon bureau jusqu'à 23 heures puis je vais au lit et lit un peu. Si j'en ai marre de travailler, d'habitude je lis dans la bibliothèque et m'occupe avec un scotch jusqu'au lit.

\- Ok, ça à l'air normal, mais le travail a l'air affreux. Pas de télé ? Pas de musique ?

\- Non, je crains que non. J'écoute parfois les informations à la BBC ou de la musique classique mais je suis assez sensible au bruit et préfère le silence ou la musique douce à la cacophonie de la télévision. J'aime les films tant qu'ils ne sont pas trop insipides.

\- Très bien, j'aime la musique, j'ai un amour modéré pour les bêtises à la télé et adore les films insipides et trop sentimentaux. Mais, j'aime aussi lire. Alors, que se passera-t-il ce soir, Mr. Holmes ?

\- Lecture et scotch. J'ai besoin de me débarrasser de ma journée.

Il se leva avec son scotch maintenant dilué, enleva sa veste, attrapa son livre sur une table d'appoint et s'installa sur le canapé face au feu. Il enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

\- Que dis-tu de ça ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Génial, vraiment génial.

Des chaussettes avec des horloges... Est-ce qu'il utilisait des fixes chaussettes démodées aussi ? Elle n'allait pas s'engager sur ce chemin, du moins pas ce soir.

\- Laisse-moi prendre mon livre et je te rejoins.

Molly sortit son livre de sa chambre et le rejoignit sur le canapé. Elle s'assit près de lui, leurs cuisses se touchant. Il la regarda de biais et tout ce qu'elle dit fut :

\- Entrainement...

Il hocha la tête et retourna à son livre alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui et ouvrait son propre livre.

**######**

Le feu avait diminué et Mycroft leva les yeux de son livre. Onze heures passées et c'était l'heure de se coucher. Molly avait posé son livre plus tôt et s'était couchée avec la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Entrainement, murmura-t-elle avant de tomber profondément endormie.

Il baissa le regard vers elle et s'émerveilla de la courbe délicate de sa joue et de son oreille minuscule et bien formée. Il lui tendit la main pour glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et elle marmonna légèrement dans son sommeil. Il se dégagea légèrement de sous sa tête. Toujours endormie.

Il se leva et s'étira. Il détestait la réveiller mais la bibliothèque n'était pas un endroit où passer la nuit. Il la ramassa avec précaution. Elle était étonnamment lourde pour une si petite chose et son visage se posa contre sa poitrine alors qu'il la portait dans le hall. Mrs. Carlton sortie par une des portes latérales et ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise. Mycroft hocha la tête et lui indiqua qu'elle devait le suivre. Ils montèrent en silence et Mrs. Carlton ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Molly. Mrs. Carlton enleva le léger couvre lit et Mycroft plaça Molly sur le lit et borda les couvertures sur elle. Elle soupira et marmonna:

\- Bonne nuit Mycroft...

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement son front et quand il se leva Mrs. Carlton le fixait. Il haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de sortir. Il la suivit et doucement ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est une fille bien, Mr. Mycroft. Je sais que vous deux pensez que vous jouez seulement un jeu mais c'est un jeu dangereux. Prenez soin de son cœur, c'est un livre ouvert et elle désire ardemment que quelqu'un le prenne et le chérisse. Elle aura plus que jamais besoin de vous dans les jours et les mois à venir.

Mrs. Carlton le regarda sérieusement et redescendit du couloir à sa propre chambre.

Prendre soin en effet. Qui allait prendre soin de son cœur à lui ? Il se retourna et descendit le couloir jusqu'à son lit solitaire.

**#########**

**Petite soirée lecture au coin du feu pour apprendre à se connaitre, trop romantique. Et même Mycroft décide de faire des efforts. Si ce n'est pas trop mignon! **


	13. Chapitre 13

Molly se réveilla excitée à l'idée d'aller faire du shopping. Elle prit le temps de s'habiller et de se préparer et s'organisa soigneusement pour faire face à un minimum d'agonie dans les cabines d'essayage. Le shopping était amusant mais essayer des vêtements pas trop. Des chaussures sans lacets, un pantalon élastique et un pull. Elle pourrait être à bout de souffle en un rien de temps.

Mycroft était parti tôt mais lui avait envoyé un texto.

_Chérie. Passe une bonne journée dehors et profite de ton shopping. On se voit ce soir. Je t'aime – MH._

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle lut ces derniers mots. Elle espérait que dans les mois à venir, ils pourraient devenir amis. Il essayait vraiment maintenant et c'était bien. Elle était maintenant presque certaine qu'ils pouvaient convaincre la plupart des gens. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et sentit une soudaine mélancolie. Elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas du théâtre. Elle souhaitait qu'un homme aussi bien que Mycroft Holmes l'aime vraiment un jour.

**######**

Le shopping avait été amusant et Mrs. Carlton avait été de merveilleuse compagnie. Il y avait des avantages certains à avoir une grande voiture noire qui attendait prête à vous emmener dans des endroits presque sans effort. Elle savait qu'il y avait un détachement de sécurité avec eux, mais ils étaient en civil et assez discrets. Son défi était d'arrêter d'essayer de les trouver dans la foule mais ils étaient en civil et de croire qu'ils étaient là. Oh bien, une autre chose à laquelle s'habituer dans sa nouvelle réalité.

Elles se rendirent dans un quartier commerçant plus haut de gamme qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude et visitèrent plusieurs boutiques de maternité. Mrs. Carlton avait un grand œil et une langue acérée et elle guida peu subtilement Molly loin du rose choquant et du vert citron vers une palette plus sophistiquée mais plus colorée. Elle prit aussi le temps de parler à Molly de la couleur, de la ligne et de la forme ; lui apprenant des choses sur les vêtements que sa mère n'avait jamais eu la patience de faire. Molly fut reconnaissante pour le temps et l'attention et Mrs. Carlton semblait vraiment s'amuser.

\- Oh, j'aime beaucoup faire du shopping mais j'ai rarement l'occasion de m'y adonner. Ma fille vit aux Etats-Unis alors je ne la vois qu'une ou deux fois par ans. On adorait faire du shopping ensemble quand elle était plus jeune et ça me manque. Vous me la rappelez avec votre esprit joyeux, ne le perdez pas ma chère, car vous découvrirez que c'est inestimable dans la vie. Est-ce que mon cœur ne s'arrête pas à la bonne idée de passer du temps avec vous, c'st vrai. Ça m'aide à ce qu'elle me manque moins.

Mrs. Carlton lui tapota son épaule et ils continuèrent leurs achats.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Molly sentit qu'elle avait assez de vêtements pour passer les six prochains mois. Les hauts étaient un peu volumineux pour sa petite silhouette mais cela allait changer très bientôt. Elle et Mrs. Carlton étaient toutes les deux fatigues, mais pas trop. Si faire du shopping pour des vêtements était aussi épuisant, qu'est-ce que ce serait pour acheter les articles pour bébé ? C'était peut-être pour le mieux qu'elle se soit absentée brièvement du travail. Peut-être qu'elle demanderait à Mycroft d'aller faire du shopping avec elle pour le berceau et tout ça. Ça devrait être amusant au moins.

Les vendeurs l'avaient d'abord ignorée, remarquant ses vêtements bon marché et son manque flagrant de sophistication. Molly n'aimait pas ça mais elle savait qu'elle devait améliorer son jeu pour être la fausse femme d'un certain Mycroft Holmes. Cependant, tout ce qu'il suffit dans ce premier magasin fut un éclat de la carte de crédit noire pour effacer leurs regards de supériorité et de dédain de leurs visages. Elle la regarda avec curiosité après le second magasin et Mrs. Carlton chuchota à son oreille.

\- Très exclusif et sans limite. Peu de gens au Royaume Uni ont droit à une telle carte.

Molly rit mais eut un mouvement de recul intérieurement. A quel point Mycroft avait-il d'argent et de pouvoir ?

Elle et Mrs. Carlton s'assirent tranquillement après leur thé regardant le flot de gens dans les magasins et plongées dans leurs propres pensées. Il leur restait encore quelques heures avant de retourner à la résidence et elle avait réussi à faire la plupart des choses sur la liste. Molly étendit ses jambes sous la table et les fléchit. Elle avait commencé à avoir de légères crampes que son médecin lui avait dit être normale. Rien que ça mais elles étaient irritantes.

Mrs. Carlton avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose en tête presque toute la matinée mais Molly n'avait pas demandé des renseignements et la conversation était restée collée aux vêtements et aux plans pour les choses de bébé. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop stressée alors Molly avait tout simplement laissé tomber. Si Mrs. Carlton avait quelque chose à lui dire elle le ferait le moment venu.

\- Molly, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Je ne veux pas parler de Mr. Mycroft mais je fais partie de la famille depuis longtemps et je me soucie profondément d'eux tous. Est-ce que c'est d'accord ?

\- Certainement, Mrs. Carlton ? Dit Molly en regardant la vieille femme l'invitant à continuer.

\- Mycroft était un enfant méfiant et distant. Il adorait ses parents et Sherlock mais peut-être qu'il a pris ses responsabilités ressenties en tant qu'ainé trop au sérieux. Mycroft était l'enfant responsable alors que Sherlock était l'esprit libre terrible. Les garçons étaient très proches quand ils étaient jeunes et Sherlock adorait Mycroft et le suivait partout. Mycroft grognait mais on pouvait dire qu'il aimait profondément son petit frère. Le temps a passé, Mycroft est allé au pensionnat et l'équilibre dans la famille a changé. Sans Mycroft pour le contenir, Sherlock est devenu encore plus instable et rancunier de l'absence de Mycroft. Ils sont âprement battus lors de la première visite de Mycroft après l'école et les choses entre eux n'ont jamais plus été les mêmes. Mycroft s'est retiré dans un monde de réussite académique, puis a progressivement assumé des responsabilités gouvernementales et Sherlock s'est déchainé, a pris des drogues et est devenu de plus en plus ingérable. Leurs parents s'en préoccupaient beaucoup et ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais c'est toujours Mycroft qui a sauvé son petit frère. Il l'a sorti de prison, l'a emmené en centre de désintoxe, a essayé de le faire rester à l'université et a même offert de l'engager comme agent pour le MI6.

Mrs. Carlton s'arrêta, regarda dans le vide et continua.

\- Mycroft est l'enfant héros, bien qu'on ne le croie pas à son comportement manifeste. Il est un conseiller, un artisan de paix et un protecteur. Il a passé toute sa vie à prendre soin des autres sans se soucier de lui-même. Mais, malgré ses manières détachées, il s'en soucie profondément. Je sais que tous les deux jouer cette parodie de mariage mais je peux voir que l'estime de Mycroft pour vous, en plus de sa protection, grandit. Je sais que vous êtes une personne bonne et bienveillante, Miss Molly. S'il vous plait ne lui faites pas de mal. Il a été blessé, n'a pas été apprécié à sa juste valeur et on s'attend à ce qu'il en soit le responsable toute sa vie. Il s'attache à vous. Alors, jouez votre jeu mais faites attention.

Elle continua.

\- J'ai un vrai faible pour Mr. Mycroft. Il a passé plusieurs heures seul dans ma cuisine, en silence pour la plupart du temps, mais à la recherche de réconfort. Il est beaucoup trop dur envers lui-même et trop habile pour cacher ses vraies émotions. Il a été très bon avec moi au fil des ans ; m'aidant quand mon John est décédé, envoyant ma fille à l'université et même lui offrant l'acompte sur une maison pour sa remise de diplôme. Il a été comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et bien que je sache qu'il puisse être difficile, je l'aime beaucoup.

Mrs. Carlton sortit un mouchoir de son sac et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Mon cœur s'ouvre parfois à lui et il serait consterné s'il savait que je m'inquiétais tant pour lui.

Molly regarda la vieille dame et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier aussi. Elle se pencha et serra brièvement Mrs. Carlton dans ses bras.

\- Je vous promets d'être gentille avec Mycroft et de rester son amie quoi qu'il arrive Mrs. Carlton. Je peux aussi voir la vulnérabilité derrière son armure. Je vous promets que ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Donc c'était l'histoire de fond ; étrange qu'elle et Mycroft est tant en commun après tout. Tous deux des enfants responsables forcés de grandir trop tôt avec un sens inné des responsabilité. Elle savait qu'il avait un esprit de première classe, un peu comme celui de Sherlock seulement beaucoup plus discipliné. Elle avait également soupçonné les profondeurs cachées de ses émotions mais maintenant Mrs. Carlton les avait maintenant confirmées. Molly s'était aussi attachée à lui et elle devait faire attention à son cœur et au sien.

A ce moment-là, le téléphone de Molly sonna.

_Bonjour chérie, j'espère que tu t'amuses toujours. Je serai en retard ce soir alors ne te sens pas obligé d'attendre. Je t'aime – MH_

Molly sourit joyeusement à son téléphone et ne sembla pas voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Mrs. Carlton. Elle jeta un regard et en un instant l'expression disparu.

Mrs. Carlton, se remit, rit entre ses larmes.

\- Assez de ça maintenant. Buvez votre thé et allons y. Quelqu'un se marie la semaine prochaine et a besoin d'une robe appropriée et d'une coupe de cheveux. J'ai pris la liberté de vous prendre rendez-vous chez mon coiffeur préféré. Nous avons fait des courses toutes la journée pour des choses pratiques, il est temps de se faire un peu dorloter et de vous acheter quelque chose de spécial.

Molly la regarda avec surprise. Oh mon Dieu, Mrs. Carlton avait raison. Elle avait été tellement occupée à penser à la maternité qu'elle avait complètement oublié vendredi prochain. Elle avait voulu rendre visite à une styliste mais les événements l'avaient dépassée et elle avait oublié. Une robe pour se marier et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux... c'était une excellente façon de terminer une journée épuisante et instructif.

##########

**Finalement Mrs. Carlton n'est pas un horrible monstre sanguinaire... Juste très protectrice avec Molly et Mycroft. Au moins une personne sur qui ils peuvent compter ! **


	14. Chapitre 14

Mycroft s'assit à son bureau et lut le rapport sur l'homme qui avait tenté de kidnapper Molly. C'était un homme caucasien d'une quarantaine d'années, au plus fort de sa santé. De bonnes dents, pas d'opération, pas de cicatrices et pas de tatouage. Ses vêtements avaient été achetés dans un grand magasin décent, mais pas select. La coupe et la couleur parfaites pour se fonder dans le monde gris et bleu marine du gouvernement Britannique. Ses chaussures étaient aussi ordinaires et probablement achetées dans le même magasin. Pas de pièce d'identité sauf l'excellente fausse carte du gouvernement au nom de William Scott. Les recherches d'empreintes digitales et d'ADN n'avaient rien donné jusqu'à présent. C'était comme si on l'avait fait sortir de nulle part. Frustré, Mycroft déverrouilla son téléphone. Cette situation était intenable.

\- Anthea, êtes-vous dans le bâtiment ?

\- Oui monsieur, je monte les escaliers maintenant. Je suis demandée ?

Sa voix était détachée. Intéressant, l'absence de progrès dans cette enquête l'avait-elle aussi touchée ?

Mycroft se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait beaucoup à penser entre un léger scandale impliquant une fille mineure d'un diplomate suédois et un vieux pervers au parlement, une impasse sur la véritable identité de William Scott, essayant de retrouver Sherlock et son mariage dans une semaine. Peu importe que ce soit un faux mariage, c'était quand même un mariage et tous les amis et les parents devaient être manipulés. Molly s'occuperait des amis de Sherlock et il doutait que l'un d'entre eux se présente à part Mrs. Hudson. Il était aussi inquiet pour la mère de Molly. Il y avait encore une histoire à raconter et il savait que Molly était très inquiète à propos de leur prochaine rencontre. Il avait peur de le dire à ses parents aussi mais leur relation n'était pas aussi tendue que celle de Molly avec sa mère. Peu importe ce que c'était, cela pouvait être surmonté mais cela prendrait du temps et de l'énergie. Ça allait définitivement être une semaine infernale. Qui avait eu cette idée de toute façon ? Trop de distractions, il devait se concentrer.

On frappa vivement à la porte et Anthea entra, regardant toujours son portable quand elle passa la porte. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et agacée lorsqu'elle s'assit sur une chaise et croisa ses jambes.

\- Vous savez, le timing de votre mariage ne pourrait pas être pire. Vous avez déjà été beaucoup absent et vous prévoyez maintenant de vous rendre dans le Surrey pour une semaine après la cérémonie ? Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop ? Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles menaces et une fois la cérémonie terminée les chances que quelqu'un s'en prenne à la petite maitresse de Sherlock sont minimes. A quoi vous jouez ? Je ne comprends pas du tout. Nous avons besoin de vous ici.

Elle releva le menton et lissa ses cheveux parfaits.

Mycroft s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et la regarda avec surprise. Il l'avait informé des arrangements la semaine dernière et elle avait fourni une excellente contribution au plan. Que s'était-il passé entre cette époque et aujourd'hui ? Il trouva son dédain envers Miss Hooper déstabilisant. C'était presque comme si... non, c'était Anthea, son bras droit. Pourrait-elle possiblement être jalousie de Miss Hooper ?

Les yeux de Mycroft se plissèrent et sa voix devint très calme.

\- Ça ne vous ressemble pas du tout Anthea, si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux il semblerait que vous vous en vouliez à Miss Hooper. Dites-moi que j'ai tort ?

Anthea s'irrita mais ne dit rien. Intéressant, en effet. Mycroft continua.

\- Vous connaissez le plan, vous avez aidé à l'élaborer et vous avez convenu que c'était la meilleure ligne de conduite pour toutes les personnes concernées. Oui, il s'agit d'une affaire de famille personnelle mais la menace qui pèse sur Miss Hooper est réelle et je dois aller jusqu'au bout pour assurer sa sécurité et celle de l'enfant. Je ne peux pas consacrer toute mon énergie au travail car j'aurai des responsabilités ailleurs. J'ai déjà commencé à mettre en œuvre des changements qui me sortiront du jeu dans un avenir prévisible. Vous prendre mes fonctions à partir de vendredi 15h. Je resterai disponible pour une base de consultation mais c'est tout et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai reprendre totalement mes fonctions.

Anthea eut l'air satisfaite de son nouveau poste mais elle était toujours irritée contre lui.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Vous tenez assez à elle pour abandonner tout ce pour quoi vous avez travaillé toutes ces années.

\- Non, Anthea. Je renonce à l'aspect public du pouvoir et je vous confie le fonctionnement de cette division. Vous avez été à mes côtés depuis plus de dix ans et vous connaissez cette division presque mieux que moi.

Il s'arrêta et se tint près de la fenêtre, regardant la circulation londonienne.

\- J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'avoir une vie aussi bien qu'un travail. Vous avez raison de dire que je tiens à Molly Hooper. Elle porte l'enfant de mon frère ; ma nièce ou mon neveu. Je dois les protéger tant que Sherlock ne le peut pas. Je fais simplement un choix différent, Anthea, et ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. J'ai dirigé cette division pendant trop longtemps et il est temps que la prochaine génération avec de nouvelles idées et de nouvelles contributions, prenne le relais. Votre promotion a été approuvé à tous les niveaux et désormais il s'agit seulement que vous acceptiez.

Mycroft s'approcha d'elle, la tira ses pieds et la conduit à la chaise derrière le bureau.

\- Assieds-toi Anthea et parlons de ton avenir.

Elle se tint à ses côtés et regarda son visage puis la chaise. Ses yeux se levèrent et rencontrèrent les siens. Il hocha la tête et elle s'assit lentement. Il se tourna et s'assit aussi face à elle de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Tu vois ce n'était pas si mal. Je pense que tu as un avenir brillant et dévorant devant toi, mon amie. E si on sortait un single malt et qu'on portait un toast à notre nouvelle vie ?

Il eut un sourire ironique et continua.

\- Cependant, ne laisse pas ma foi en toi te faire oublier que tu es toujours mon assistante personnelle pour les trois jours et six heures prochains. Tu es mon témoin vendredi et malgré ce que tu penses de mes choix personnels, je compte sur ta présence, à la fois en tant qu'ancienne assistante et amie.

Le visage d'Anthea se détendit légèrement mais elle sembla encore sceptique.

\- Je te connais Mycroft, et ce n'est pas une ligne de conduite que j'aurais prédit. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sécurises la situation Hooper, que tu laisses la femme et l'enfant sous la garde de Mrs. Carlton et que tu retournes au travail. Tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ?

Mycroft la regarda fixement et rit sèchement.

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je fais et c'est à la fois stressant et libérateur. Je suis bien conscient de ce que tu penses de moi, c'est ce que j'avais pensé jusqu'à ces dernières semaines. C'est une opinion à laquelle tout le monde s'est ralliée jusqu'au Premier Ministre. C'était la Reine elle-même qui m'a encouragé à prendre un autre chemin et à regarder vers la famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle a parlé d'équilibre et de devoir envers soi-même ainsi que de devoir envers son pays. N'aies crainte, je suis sûr que je serai dans tes pattes plus que tu ne voudras que je le sois à l'avenir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette débâcle de William Scott s'en aller.

\- Permets-moi...

Mycroft se leva et versa deux verres de son meilleur single malt. Il retourna à son ancien bureau, lui tendit un verre et leva le sien.

\- Un toast à l'avenir du gouvernement Britannique tel que tu l'incarnes et à mon mariage imminent et ma semi- retraite. Je te laisse mon bureau, mon scotch et plusieurs petits problèmes épineux à résoudre. Cependant, je prends mon parapluie.

**########**

**Semi- retraite ? Mycroft on appelle ça un temps partiel.**

**Comme vous l'avez constaté je suis passée au tutoiement dans la relation Mycroft -Anthea notamment à cause de son changement de poste. On peut dire qu'ils sont au même niveau maintenant et ça va aussi m'arranger pour les dialogues qui arrivent **** vous comprendrez pourquoi. **


	15. Chapitre 15

Vendredi, le jour où Molly devait rencontrer sa mère. Mycroft était inquiet pour elle mais il s'inquiétait aussi parce qu'il allait appeler ses parents cette après-midi. L'annonce allait être publié dans le Times le lendemain et il ne pouvait plus la reporter. Sa mère serait choquée et soupçonneuse de son comportement précipité. Mais son bon sens l'emporterait lorsqu'elle serait informée de la grossesse. Elle pourrait même être un peu soulagée de penser qu'il avait finalement fait quelque chose sans y penser pendant six mois. Probablement pas, elle lui reprochera d'avoir fait un enfant à une fille et lui ferait la leçon sur sa responsabilité. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle pourra se permettre d'être heureuse. Les relations adultes avec ses parents étaient si étranges. Il carra les épaules et entra dans la bibliothèque. Rien pour ça. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face à deux couples de parents irrités vendredi prochain. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que d'irriter des députés ou un Premier Ministre.

Molly était déjà debout, face à lui, en train de lire un livre alors qu'il entra dans la pièce. L'entendant, elle se retourna et le regarda avec un doux sourire sur son visage. Mycroft s'arrêta brièvement pour vraiment la regarder – elle avait l'air, et bien... magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés dans un style flatteur, ils étaient encore long mais encadraient son visage à la perfection. Ses vêtements étaient pâles mais les couleurs étaient si parfaites pour son teint qu'elles n'avaient pas du tout l'air pâles. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée totalement laide. Ordinaire et un peu simple, oui, mais pas désagréable. Toutefois, il n'avait aucune idée que de si petits changements pouvaient faire une telle différence. La transformation était subtile mais extraordinaire.

\- Bonjour. Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui, dit-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête et prenant place en face d'elle.

La couleur monta à son visage et elle baissa la tête d'embarras, de toute évidence, à cause de ses paroles.

\- Tout va bien, Mycroft. Je sais qu'on s'entraine mais il n'y a que toi et moi en ce moment. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant.

Il était de nouveau parfait ce matin, costume marine rayé à la craie et cravate rouge foncée. Puissant et élégant à sa manière discrète. Elle avait l'air triste et ne rencontra pas ses yeux.

Il la regarda et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Une profonde insécurité au sujet de son apparence et de son incapacité à accepter des compliments positifs sans ne pas les prendre au sérieux. Tyrannisée, jugée et retenue une mère célibataire ou autre chose ?

Il la regarda sérieusement pendant qu'il préparait son thé.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant comme tu le dis si clairement. Je ne suis pas par nature le plus agréable ou le plus subtil des hommes. Je ne fais pas non plus de faux compliments à moins d'y être contraint par mon travail. Je suis un menteur accompli, oui, mais je ne te mens pas. Maintenant s'il te plait accepte le compliment car il est sincère. Tu es très belle ce matin.

Il s'arrêta et lui sourit.

\- Maintenant, assez de bêtises il est temps de revoir notre histoire pour les parents et les autres parties concernées.

Molly rougit à nouveau et murmura un merci silencieux. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était belle sauf son père. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air mieux et elle avait aussi été surprise quand elle s'était regardé dans le miroir ce matin. On aurait dit que la petite fille timide avait quitté la résidence la veille et une femme adulte plus élégante était revenue.

Elle regarda Mycroft assis en face d'elle, sirotant son thé, jetant un coup d'œil à ses mots croisées du matin et s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour l'interroger sur les détails de son histoire. Ils avaient travaillé le script ensemble et avait anticipé de nombreuses questions réponses possibles. Serait-ce suffisant ? Ils le découvriraient aujourd'hui.

Pendant qu'il était si distrait, elle prit le temps de le regarder. De vraiment le regarder, pas juste jeter un coup d'œil. Mycroft n'était pas un bel homme ou du moins pas aussi beau que son frère. Son nez était trop long, ses cheveux roux foncés étaient clairsemés et il semblait trop sévère la plupart du temps. Ses manies étaient précises et presque délicates. Molly avait eu amplement le temps de l'observer et bien qu'il ne ressemblât en rien à Sherlock, il avait son propre style unique. Elle l'avait trouvé un jour bizarre, mais en apprenant à mieux le connaitre, elle en était venue à apprécier son élégance tranquille, la posture de sa tête sur son long nez et ses belles mains. Ses yeux, d'un bleu gris orageux, était également sous-estimés, et on ne les remarquait vraiment que lorsque son masque tombait et qu'il souriait vraiment. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait de vrais vêtements qui n'avaient pas été faits sur mesure par Saville Row.

Note à elle-même : Voir si elle pouvait lui faire porter quelque chose de moins formel à la maison. Elle sourit à elle-même, ce projet serait intéressant car il semblait être né dans un costume trois pièces.

Mycroft leva les yeux de ses mots croisés et sa critique fut coupée à mi-chemin. Elle lui souriait, mais Dieu savait pourquoi.

\- Trouvez-vous mon avis amusante Miss Hooper ? Es-tu si confiante dans les détails que tu penses que mes efforts sont redondants ?

Il s'assit plus droit sur sa chaise et baissa le nez vers elle.

\- Oh Mycroft arrête d'être si sensible. J'ai tout le temps écouté et j'ai entendu chaque mot. Je ne faisais que ramasser de la laine et je me disais que je ne te t'avais jamais vu porter de vrais vêtements.

Mycroft la regarda comme pour lui demander si elle plaisantait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce sont de vrais vêtements.

Molly commença à rire et il s'approcha encore plus à mesure que son affront grandissait. Elle avait besoin de diffuser ceci et de le diffuser maintenant.

\- Je veux parle de jeans ou de sweats ou de velours côtelés. Col ouvert ? Détendus ? Des chaussures qui coûtent moins chères qu'une petite voiture ? Je suis juste curieuse c'est tout je ne t'ai jamais vu t'habiller comme ça. Peut-être que je devrais t'emmener faire du shopping.

Elle sourit encore plus et lui prit la main. Sans réfléchir, elle baissa la tête porta sa main à ses lèvres, la tourna et embrassa sa paume.

Mycroft resta immobile. Il sentit le bourdonnement d'énergie latente et un éclair de sensualité, dans sa tête il la vit embrasser chacun de ses doigts, sortir sa langue...

Il secoua la tête et son monde redevint normal. Molly, sa main tenant toujours la sienne. Ses yeux étaient sombre, son visage rougit légèrement et il lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment. Cela ne suffirait pas.

Son visage à nouveau sous contrôle, il retira doucement sa main de la sienne et se leva.

\- Faire du shopping avec toi serait en effet une expérience intéressante, nous devrions l'organiser. Bonne chance avec ta mère aujourd'hui. Je m'efforcerai de t'envoyer un charmant texte approprié comme on a en discuté. Appelle-moi pour me dire comment ça s'est passé.

Il se baissa et embrassa le haut de sa tête, se tourna et sortit par la porte.

Oh merde, pense Molly en pensant que le picotement dans la partie inférieure de son ventre s'était lentement apaisé et qu'elle avait pensé à respirer. Elle le fixa pendant un long moment. Ça avait été chaud. Ça avait été très chaud et pas bien du tout.

Molly s'était arrangé pour rencontrer sa mère à l'un de ses cafés préférés. Elle était nerveuse, mais ses nouveaux vêtements et sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux l'aidèrent. Elle voulait avoir l'air jolie, confiante et sûre que sa mère n'aurait pas de place pour la négativité. Elle était toujours inquiète même si Mycroft l'avait calmée un peu au petit déjeuner. En plus de lui remonter le moral, pensa-t-elle alors que la voiture s'arrêtait au café et que le chauffeur faisait le tour pour ouvrir sa portière et l'aidait à sortir. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Elle avait presque commencé à mordiller sa main pour le taquiner, comme s'ils étaient vraiment fiancés ; une action probablement cruelle et irréfléchie de sa part. Il était un homme après tout et elle devrait faire plus attention. Ses hormones devaient être folles. Elle était sûre d'une chose : les six prochains mois seraient vraiment intéressants.

Molly avait essayé d'arriver trop tôt, mais la circulation avait été dense et sa mère était assise près de la fenêtre, l'attendant, quand la voiture se gara. Merde, elle aurait dû se faire déposer à un pâté de maisons d'ici. Son chauffeur vint du côté passage pour ouvrir sa portière et la faire sortir de la voiture. Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent et elle avait l'air inquiète. Molly lui lança un rapide sourire, donna des instructions au chauffeur et entra dans le café.

\- Désolée je suis en retard, la circulation était horrible.

Elle embrassa sa mère et rapidement s'assit.

\- Tu as commandé ?

Sa mère fut silencieuse pendant qu'elle évaluait sa fille. Nouveaux vêtements, nouvelle coupe, un peu de poids et une voiture privée. Elle avait l'air belle et heureuse aussi, ce qui avait été un événement rare depuis la mort de ce détective au drôle de nom. Il se passait quelque chose avec Molly et elle ne savait pas si elle aimait ça.

Un serveur vint et elles commandèrent rapidement. Molly regarda sa mère de biais comme si elle mesurait le temps.

\- Maman je sais que tu sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ma vie a changé et j'espère que dans ton cœur tu approuveras. J'ai appris il y a quatre mois que j'attendais un bébé.

Les sourcils de sa mère se haussèrent.

\- Je vois quelqu'un mais j'ai gardé le silence parce qu'il a un poste mineur mais important au sein du gouvernement Britannique. J'aurais dû te le dire, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ça durerait. En plus, il semblait trop tôt après la mort de Sherlock et je voulais m'assurer d'être sûre de mes sentiments. Bref, la semaine dernière nous avons décidé de nous marier et l'annonce sera dans le Times demain.

Elle tendit la main pour montrer sa bague.

\- Il est merveilleux mais c'est une personne très privée et on se demandait si tu aimerais venir diner chez nous la semaine prochaine pour le rencontrer avant le mariage ? On a prévu de se marier vendredi prochain au bureau de l'état civil et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes.

Molly s'arrêta, étudiant le visage de sa mère.

\- Je sais que tout cela est très soudain, mais j'ai besoin de ton soutien et que tu acceptes mes décisions. S'il te plait, dis que tu viendras le rencontrer et que tu seras à notre mariage.

Le silence tomba sur la table et le thé, encore intact, commença à refroidir. Helen Hooper fixa sa fille et fut à cours de mots. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver sans qu'elle n'en sache rien ? Molly avait toujours été transparent comme du verre mais à l'évidence elle lui mentait depuis des mois. Elle sentait une fureur irrationnelle monter, quelque chose n'allait pas et elle allait aller au fond des choses.

\- Eh bien ! Et pourquoi ne pensais-tu pas que je méritais d'en savoir plus tôt ? Je vais être grand-mère et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu n'as même pas mentionné son nom je le connais ? Qui sont ses parents ?

Sa mère la regardait à travers ses yeux plissés et Molly savait qu'elle était là pour ça.

\- Il s'appelle Mycroft Holmes et ses parents sont du Surrey bien que je ne sois pas sûr de la ville.

Molly fit apparaitre la photo d'elle et Mycroft sur son portable et la montra à sa mère de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Non, tu n'as aucune raison de la connaitre. Je l'ai rencontré au travail car il était impliqué dans une de mes affaires.

Pas exactement un mensonge, pensa Molly.

Sa mère fit une grimace.

\- Hmmmm pas très attirant. Drôle de prénom aussi, Mycroft ? A quoi pensait sa mère ?

Une lumière sembla éclairer le visage d'Helen Hooper.

\- Attend une minute est-ce qu'il a un lien avec ce détective mort contre qui tu étais si en colère avant qu'il ne saute du toit ? Sherlock Holmes ? Un autre nom terrible...

Molly soupira.

\- Oui, maman, Mycroft est le frère ainé de Sherlock.

Helen Hooper ne faisait que commencer.

\- Est-il aussi fou que son frère ? Si c'est le cas en dépit de ta malheureuse condition, peut-être devrais-tu y repenser avant de te marier dans cette famille. C'est déjà assez grave qu'il t'ait engrossé mais maintenant tu seras coincée avec un bébé, un mari fou et tout ton travail, et ton dévouement à ta carrière sera gâché. J'ai honte de toi, Molly Hooper. Je t'ai élevé pour que tu sois plus responsable.

Molly sentit une vague d'anxiété et elle cligna des yeux pour chasser des larmes.

\- Arrête ça maman. J'ai été responsable toute ma vie et oui, je suis tombée enceinte. J'ai été spontanée, irresponsable et impétueuse et je vais te donner le petit-fils que tu as toujours voulu. Avec le soutien de Mycroft je peux m'occuper à la fois de l'enfant et de ma carrière. Je sais que c'est un choc et j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais je sais ce que je veux et je vais avoir ce bébé et épouser Mycroft Holmes. Tu peux faire partie de nos vies, venir plus tard cette semaine et venir au mariage ou pas. C'est ton choix.

Molly s'arrêta, sa voix commença à flancher.

\- S'il te plait maman, donne-moi une chance. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois là pour moi. S'il te plait ?

Helen Hooper croisa ses bras et relâcha un souffle d'exaspération. Elle était sur le point de reparler quand le portable de Molly sonna.

_Bonjour darling, j'espère que ça se passe bien avec ta maman. Je pensais à toi et à quel point tu étais belle ce matin. Je t'aime _

_MH_

Le message de Mycroft la poussa à bout et elle se mit vraiment à pleurer. Elle tapa un message rapide dans son portable.

_Pas maintenant. _

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

Elle répondit en regardant le visage de sa mère rougir de plus en plus et les larmes humidifièrent ses yeux.

Molly posa son portable.

\- Maman s'il te plait ne me fais pas ça...

Le téléphone commença à sonner... Yakeddy Sax, bon sang, elle n'avait pas changé sa sonnerie.

Molly l'attrapa et essaya d'étouffer sa détresse et échoua. En larmes, elle dit:

\- Tout va bien, chéri. Maman était un peu surprise et j'essaie juste...

La voix de Mycroft fut glaciale à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- S'il te plait donnez le téléphone à ta mère, Miss Hooper et dites-lui que je veux lui parler.

Sa voix ne soulevait aucune objection et elle passa rapidement le portable à sa maman. Helen Hooper écouta attentivement et son visage devint d'abord rouge puis blanc. Au bout d'une minute environ elle tendit le portable muette à Molly, l'air abattu et mal à l'aise.

La voix de Mycroft était douce et prudente au téléphone.

\- Demande-lui à nouveau Molly, la réponse pourra être différente cette fois. Sèche tes larmes, chérie, tout ira bien. Tu verras, je te le promets. Je t'aime et je te verrai ce soir.

Molly renifla, essuya ses larmes et répondit :

\- Très bien chéri, je t'aime aussi. A plus tard.

Molly regarda sa mère de l'autre côté de la table et sa mère la fixa aussi. Les deux femmes étaient silencieuses quand le serveur arriva. Helen Hooper parla en premier.

\- S'il vous plait, apportez-nous un nouveau thé, j'ai bien peur que celui-ci ne soit froid.

Le serveur prit la théière et les quitta.

Helen Hooper s'assit plus droite sur sa chaise et parla avec raideur.

\- J'ai peut-être parlé de travers, Molly. A l'évidence, cet homme t'aime et est très protecteur. Il m'a remis les pendules à l'heure et je crois que je le méritais. Je m'excuse pour ma critique et j'espère pouvoir me racheter auprès de toi. Buvons du thé et calmons-nous un peu toutes les deux. Je viendrai dîner et je serai au mariage.

\- Oh maman, merci.

Molly sauta spontanément en l'air et serra dans ses bras sa mère de biais à nouveau fondant en larmes. Helen Hooper se raidit, pêcha dans son sac pour un mouchoir propre et le donna à Molly. Elle s'adoucit tandis qu'elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de force.

Sa mère tapota son dos.

\- Là, là, là, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais. Je veux être une mère aimante mais je surréagis et je finis par te repousser. Maintenant arrête ça, Molly Elizabeth Hooper, ou je vais pleurer aussi et je suis trop vieille pour faire une scène en public.

Molly s'assit, sécha ses larmes et mêmes si elles étaient toutes les deux mal à l'aise au début, elles prirent le thé et les plans pour la semaine suivante furent convenus. Au moment où Molly avait convoqué la voiture et déposé sa mère à la gare, leur rupture avait été en grande partie réparée, même si elles étaient encore prudentes entre elles.

\- Au revoir, maman, et merci d'avoir cédé. J'ai besoin de toi et ta petite-fille aura besoin de toi aussi. Il y a une autre Hooper en chemin bien que son nom sera Holmes, elle sera autant à toi qu'à nous.

Elle donna à sa mère un bref câlin.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce soit une fille ? Le docteur t'a dit le sexe ?

\- Non maman c'est juste une impression que j'ai. Voyage prudemment et je t'appellerai dans un jour. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Muffin.

Sa mère la serra aussi, sortie de la voiture et entra dans la gare. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle quitta le site que Molly se rendit compte que sa mère l'avait appelée par son surnom d'enfant. Peut-être que les choses allaient s'arranger après tout.

**####**

Aucune des deux femmes ne remarqua la voiture noire anonyme garée dans une rue latérale partiellement cachée à leur vue. Elles étaient surveillées par des yeux froids et calculateurs, évaluant l'affection prudente des deux femmes avec un ressentiment profond et ardent. Il y avait encore du temps pour la revanche mais il pouvait attendre le moment parfait pour infliger la douleur ultime. L'idée fit naitre un sourire sinistre sur le visage du voyeur. La patience était requise pour le dernier match mortel. Il était difficile d'attendre mais seule l'attente et l'observation apporteraient la plus profonde satisfaction. Le voyeur parla au chauffeur et la longue voiture noire se retira dans la circulation et disparut.

**####**

En fin d'après-midi, Molly rentra chez elle et, fait surprenant, Mycroft l'attendait. La lumière était dorée, les ombre s'allongeant en touchant les bords du portique. Elle sortit de la voiture et se retrouva immédiatement dans ses bras, son visage appuyé sur le devant de sa chemise.

\- Merci, merci, merci... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la faire redescendre ?

Mycroft baissa les yeux vers elle et leva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Son visage était sérieux.

\- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle avait la meilleure fille du monde et que si jamais elle voulait voir son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille, un jour, elle viendrait au diner et assisterai au mariage. J'aurais aussi pu aussi mentionner un lien pas si lointain avec la famille royale. Je m'étirais un peu, mais mes méthodes semblent avoir fonctionné.

Son expression s'éclaira, il lui sourit et secoua sa tête.

\- Les mères ne sont rien comparées à un premier ministre belliqueux.

Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et ensemble, dans la lumière décroissante de l'après-midi, ils rirent et entrèrent dans la résidence.

**##########**

**Mycroft le dompteur de belle-mères. Le rendez-vous c'est aussi mal passé que prévu heureusement que Super-Mycroft a fait changer tout le monde d'avis! Il a raison une belle-mère ça ne vaut pas un Premier Ministre quand même. **

**J'étais censée poster ce chapitre hier en bonus mais je dois avouer qu'hier soir je rentre de soirée et qu'est-ce que je trouve à la télé? Sherlock! Bon ba voilà pourquoi je me suis couchée super tard, j'ai rien posté mais je regrette paaaas. ^^**


	16. Chapitre 16

Ce fut le jour de son mariage. Molly se fixa dans le miroir, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était habillée et prête à partir. Les voitures allaient chercher sa mère et ses meilleurs amis ainsi que les parents de Mycroft. Il y aurait ensuite une réception dans un petit hôtel tout proche, mais prestigieux. Elle et Mycroft allaient se marier, passer la réception puis se rendraient ensuite chez lui dans le Surrey pour une semaine. Il avait également décidé de s'absenter du travail et, bien qu'elle craignît qu'il n'ait pas assez à faire sans les intrigues politiques quotidiennes et les complots terroristes, il la rassura en lui disant qu'il était effectivement prêt à faire une pause. Il resterait disponible mais serait en congé pour la durée de l'absence de Sherlock. Tous les arrangements étaient en place, la sécurité avait été doublé et tout ce qui restait à faire était l'union. Molly ressentit une étrange combinaison de terreur et de bonheur. Elle était heureuse qu'elle et son enfant soient en sécurité dans un avenir proche et que le Mycroft privé ne soit pas comme le Mycroft public. Cependant, elle était terrifiée de l'ampleur de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Elle aurait aimé que Sherlock soit là mais Mycroft avait raison, ils pourraient arranger les choses à son retour. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de lui et Molly était inquiète. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien et elle espérait qu'il comprendrait leur choix quand il reviendrait. Mrs. Carlton avait eu raison et ce qu'elle et Mycroft allait faire n'était pas un jeu. Elle aurait aimé prendre un verre pour calmer ses nerfs.

**####**

La semaine précédente avait été un mélange d'appels téléphoniques, de cartes, de cadeaux et de dîners de famille. Une fois l'annonce parue dans le Times, l'enfer s'était déchainé et son portable avait sonné sans discontinuer. Elle avait personnellement appelé John Watson, Mrs. Hudson et Greg Lestrade pour leur faire savoir et les inviter à y assister avant que l'annonce ne soit faite. John avait été furieux, souffrant toujours de la perte de Sherlock, mais elle l'avait calmé en lui rappelant gentiment leur amitié et en lui demandant d'être le parent de l'enfant. Il capitula mais ne viendra pas au mariage. Molly avait demandé à Mrs. Hudson d'être son témoin et elle avait été gentille, même si elle était un peu perplexe, et dit qu'elle serait là. Greg Lestrade avait hurlé de rire, demandé si elle était devenue folle et l'avait félicitée pour sa maternité imminente. Ce n'était pas sûr qu'il se montrerait, lui et John finiraient probablement dans un pub en train de se soûler. Les seules personnes du côté de Mycroft étaient ses parents et Anthea, qui lui servaient de témoin. Mrs. Carlton assistera à la cérémonie mais ira chercher Toby à la résidence et partira directement dans le Surrey pour ouvrir la maison.

L'appel de Mycroft à ses parents s'était mieux passé que prévu. Sa mère lui avait fait la leçon sur la grossesse non prévue et l'avait grondé au sujet du mariage précipité, mais elle avait été si emballée par la perspective d'un petit-enfant qu'elle avait été facilement convaincue. Ses parents étaient venus du Surrey quelques jours plus tôt et logeaient à l'hôtel de la réception. Ils les avaient rencontrés pour dîner quelques soirs auparavant et Molly les avait trouvés charmants, gentils et revivifiant, tout à fait normaux. Ils lui avaient expliqué très clairement que, bien que Mrs Holmes soit une mathématicienne, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où venaient leurs brillants garçons. La conversation était devenue triste lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Sherlock mais ils ne voulaient pas gâcher la journée, car cette conversation était poignante et, heureusement brève. Ils semblèrent aimer Molly et l'accueillirent généreusement dans leur famille.

Le lendemain matin avait probablement apporté l'évènement le plus surréaliste. Mycroft était parti pour son bureau et elle était montée dans son propre bureau pour travailler sur un article de conférence. Elle avait été productive pendant son congé de travail et avait un document presque terminé et deux autres avaient les grandes lignes esquissées. Mycroft s'était avérée être une correctrice sévère mais efficace et ces articles allaient faire partie de ses meilleurs travaux à ce jour. On avait frappé à sa porte et Mrs. Carlton entra, l'air plus agitée que Molly ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle portait un paquet magnifiquement emballé et la façon dont elle le tenait donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe.

Molly se leva de son bureau un peu alarmée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mrs. Carlton ?

Mrs. Carlton était muette et, secouant la tête, posa le paquet et tendit la carte à Molly. Molly, perplexe, regarda la belle enveloppe bleue et le ruban rouge-gorge orné de l'écusson royal.

\- Oh, est-ce que quelqu'un nous a envoyé un cadeau. Comme c'est gentil. Ça vient d'un magasin que les rois fréquentent ? J'ai vu leur sceau sur beaucoup de choses. J'attendrai que Mycroft ouvre le cadeau mais il n'y a pas de mal à ouvrir la carte.

Elle retourna la carte et elle était fermée par de la cire estampillée d'un autre sceau royal.

\- Ces magasins font certainement tout ce qu'il faut.

Elle glissa doucement son doigt entre le rabat et l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec précaution sans troubler le sceau. Elle sortit la lourde carte correspondante, regarda l'écriture et s'assit rapidement.

\- Oh mon, ce cadeau vient de... ? Elle nous a envoyé un cadeau de mariage ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est son écriture ? Est-ce que ça arrive tout le temps ? Oh mon Dieu...

Le visage montrait clairement son choc. Elle tenait une note écrite à la main par la Reine d'Angleterre la félicitant elle et Mycroft pour leur prochain mariage.

**####**

Le diner avec sa mère s'était bien passé malgré leur dernière visite. Au début, c'était un peu maladroit, mais Mycroft avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, y compris envoyer une vieille Rolls Royce pour aller la chercher. Inutile de dire qu'au moment où tout le monde dans l'ancien quartier de Molly avait vu Helen Hooper montée dans une telle voiture et s'en aller, elle était devenue une célébrité locale mineure. Sa mère était nerveuse et sembla rétrécir en entrant dans l'opulence de la résidence mais Mycroft avait déversé tout son charme diplomatique, l'avait traité avec déférence et, malgré son « regard étrange », l'avait vaincu à la fin de la soirée.

Après les adieux de Mycroft, il laissa Molly et sa mère retourner seule ensemble jusqu'au portique où la voiture attendait pour ramener Mrs. Hooper chez elle.

\- Eh bien, je ne savais pas que la famille Holmes était si riche, Molly, dit-elle en lançant un coup d'œil autour de la grande salle de marbre et sur les majestueuses Rolls vintage dans l'allée. Tu t'es bien débrouillée toute seule. De plus, ce Mycroft ne semble pas aussi volage que son jeune frère. Il parait...

Helen Hooper s'arrêta et chercha le mot approprié.

\- Solide.

Molly rit. Le simple fait d'être proche de Mycroft pendant une certaine période de temps lui a permis de se sentir plus en sécurité.

\- Il est comme ça maman et bien plus encore. Je n'avais aucune idée pour l'argent de la famille bien que je savais que Mycroft avait un bon emploi. C'est son esprit, sa constance et son cœur qui m'ont attiré chez lui après la mort de Sherlock. Je pense qu'il fera un bon mari et un bon père.

Elle s'arrêta intérieurement après avoir dit ces mots, s'étonnant que, même si toute cette situation était une imposture élaborée, elle croyait sincèrement en leur vérité. Mycroft ferait un bon mari et un bon père, comme c'était inattendu.

**####**

Molly revint dans le présent. Ce matin, elle et Mycroft avaient déjeuné comme d'habitude et il l'avait laissée avec la plus petite des étreintes, ses yeux sérieux quand il la regardait de haut.

\- Pas d'inquiétude. Mrs. Carlton t'aidera à te préparer et sa présence est aussi apaisante qu'un verre de lait avant d'aller au lit. Je te verrai au bureau du registraire à 15h. Tout ira bien.

Il regarda de plus près son visage pâle.

\- Un dernier obstacle et le jeu sera terminé. Haut les cœurs aujourd'hui. Rappelle- toi, tu es la pathologiste la plus féroce et la plus courageuse de tout Londres. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite cérémonie de mariage pour une personne telle que toi ?

Il lui sourit en la rassurant et s'en alla.

Elle passa la majeure partie de la journée à travailler sur ses papiers et fut surprise quand elle leva les yeux et qu'il était midi. Le temps d'avaler un morceau, une rapide douche puis Mrs. Carlton viendrait l'aider avec ses cheveux. La robe qu'ils avaient choisie était d'un doux vert de sauge qui faisait ressortir l'auburn dans ses cheveux et faisait ressembler ses yeux à un profond cognac. Elle fut intelligemment coupée et à moins que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était enceinte, ils ne devineraient jamais. Ils avaient rendez-vous pour 15 heures chez le registraire et avaient tout planifié pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas plus de 10 minutes à l'avance. Des voitures avaient été envoyées pour aller chercher sa mère et son amie, les parents de Mycroft et Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft et Anthea arriveraient ensemble dans une autre voiture.

Elle avait vu sa mère en privé plus tôt dans le semaine et bien qu'elle ait dit à Mycroft où elle allait, elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait fait avec sa mère. Elle espérait qu'il prendrait son geste dans le bon sens. Elle essayait seulement de faire part pour ce que ce mariage paraisse aussi réel que possible et elle sentait dans son cœur que c'était juste. Elle espérait qu'il serait d'accord.

Elle avait encore des doutes au sujet du plan et il y avait eu plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines où elle avait presque décidé d'annuler. Elle avait appris à apprécier sa compagnie, mais il y avait un courant de tension sous-jacent entre eux et elle était assez mature pour le reconnaitre comme une attraction croissante. Comment pouvait-elle garder ses distances tout en prétendant être la femme de Mycroft ? Le théâtre amateur était très bien et bon mais eux deux, ainsi que le bébé, devraient vraiment vivre cette chose dans les mois et peut-être les années à venir. Ils s'attacheraient tous et comment cela se terminerait-il quand Sherlock rentrerait à la maison ?

La rêverie de Molly fut interrompue par un doux coup à la porte. Mrs. Carlton secoua sa tête et lui dit que la voiture l'attendait et qu'il était temps. Elle regarda ses valises emballées pour le Surrey, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pâle étrangère dans le miroir, prit une profonde inspiration et rejoignit Mrs. Carlton sur le palier. La seule chose à faire était d'ne finir. Mycroft lui faisait froid et il savait qu'elle serait nerveuse et qu'elle aurait des doutes ce matin. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? C'était irrévocable même si logiquement il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait lu très attentivement les documents qu'elle avait signé avec beaucoup de soin et il y avait plusieurs causes de sauvegardes juridiquement contraignantes et limpides. Elle avait deviné qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'une fois qu'elle aurait décidé de se marier elle aimerait profondément son mari et resterait mariée. Cette imposture, aussi improbable soit-elle, était devenue sa vie. Et que se passerait-elle quand Sherlock reviendrait ? Pourrait-elle continuer la ruse sans perdre son cœur au profit de Mycroft Holmes ? Ce qui était autrefois une absurdité était devenue une possibilité à part entière. Que ferait Jane en effet ? Elle se serait probablement enfuit dans les montagnes.

Molly sourit à Mrs. Carlton alors que la voiture s'engouffrait dans le portique. Et maintenant le vrai jeu commence et les joueurs assumeraient pleinement leurs rôles. Elle palpa nerveusement la bague en or dans sa poche et fit face à son destin.

**####**

Mycroft Holmes était anormalement nerveux alors que lui et Anthea se dirigeaient vers la voiture. Ils s'étaient tous les deux accordés un verre de scotch fortifiant, mais l'alcool n'avait rien fait pour apaiser son inquiétude. Avait-il fait ce qu'il fallait ? Avait-il vraiment réfléchi à toutes les options avant de prendre ce chemin ? Que ferait Sherlock à son retour quand il apprendrait que Mycroft avait épousé sa pathologiste et était devenu le père de son enfant ? Pourrait-il être ce qu'il devait être pour Molly et l'enfant puis s'éloigner sans leur causer de dommages incalculables ? Trop tard maintenant, il aurait simplement à prendre ce qui venait et à en assumer les conséquences plus tard. Anthea lui sourit alors que al voiture approchait de leur destination.

Anthea lui sourit alors que la voiture approchait de leur destination.

\- La frousse, Mr. Holmes ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour annuler cette petite parodie ?

Son sourire s'élargit lorsque son commentaire fut accueilli par un air renfrogné alors qu'il repensait à ses actions de ce matin.

Mycroft se tenait solennellement au rez-de-chaussée de la résidence, enleva son alliance dorée de sa main droite et la plaça dans le caveau familiale. Il avait soigneusement relu la devise gravée à l'intérieur de la bague avant de la placer délicatement dans un sac de velours.

Semper et ubique Fidelis – Toujours et Partout fidèle

Son devoir était maintenant ailleurs et bien qu'il gardât la main, la Reine avait eu raison et il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose. Il retira ensuite le reste de la parure contenant l'alliance de diamants et d'émeraudes, le collier et les boucles d'oreilles assortis. Il empocha la bague pour la donner à Molly cet après-midi et lui présenterait le reste de l'ensemble après leur arrivée dans le Surrey.

D'un dernier regard, il mit son passé dans le caveau, ferma la porte et monta les escaliers pour rencontrer son avenir.

**##########**

**Le stress monte. Plus question de faire marche arrière... Même la Reine est à fond ! **


	17. Chapitre 17

Molly prit l'escalier avec Mrs. Carlton dans son sillage. Elles furent un peu en retard ayant un peu sous-estimé le trafic. Ses nerfs étaient en pelote et elle se sentait légèrement étourdie. Elle avait fermé les yeux et essaya de ralentir sa respiration dans la voiture, mais ni ses actions, ni la présence apaisante de Mrs. Carlton n'avait pas beaucoup aidé.

Elles marchèrent rapidement le long d'un couloir et d'un coin et ils étaient là, tous rassemblés, bavardant tranquillement et la regardant maintenant droit dans les yeux. Molly sentit le sang se vider de son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses pas vaciller. S'il vous plait Seigneur, ne me laissez pas m'évanouir, se dit-elle. Comme un signal, la petite foule se sépara et Mycroft se dirigea vers elle, élégant et en contrôle dans un costume de laine gris anthracite si fin qu'il scintillait légèrement dans la lumière de l'après-midi. Les yeux fixés sur les siens comme s'il savait qu'elle était sur le point de paniquer, il s'arrêta directement devant elle et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue. Molly laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle ignorait retenir, inclina la tête et pénétra dans son espace privé, sa tête à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.

Ses mains s'approchèrent pour prendre son visage en coupe et il se baissa plus près et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Tout va bien, Molly, c'est seulement moi. Je sais que tu as peur et que tu n'es pas sûr de toi mais tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu peux le faire. Nous pouvons le faire. Maintenant, regarde-moi et montre à la foule ce qu'elle est venue voir.

Sa tête se leva pour regarder son visage et il lui donna un sourire décontracté et sensuel. Le temps ralentit à un rythme effréné. Une main descendit et se faufila autour de sa taille et la tira vers lui. Elle sentit sa chaleur à travers sa veste de costume et respira son parfum, épicé et familier. Les yeux fixés dans les siens il se pencha et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent chastement d'abord puis le baiser s'approfondit. Elle oublia son angoisse, oublia les invités qui attendaient et ses mains se levèrent pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit le sang remonter dans son corps et une vague de désir si forte qu'elle chancela légèrement. Elle entendit sa respiration aigüe et sentit son corps lui répondre. Elle entendit un murmure silencieux du groupe et rompit le baiser toujours en regardant le visage de Mycroft. Il ne souriait pas et son visage était sérieux, la regardant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle le regardait aussi et ce ne fut qu'après une toux discrète de quelqu'un dans le couloir que l'instant fut brisé. Il lui sourit et hocha brièvement la tête. Sans quitter les yeux des siens, elle fit un pas en arrière et hocha aussi la tête. Les mains fermées et Molly rougissait furieusement désormais et jetant un regard timide à Mycroft, ils se retournèrent et firent face à la petite foule.

Le temps reprit son rythme normal. Sa mère tamponna ses yeux avec son mouchoir pendant que son amie lui tapotait l'épaule. Mr et Mrs Holmes étaient debout se tenant les mains et en les regardant comme s'ils venaient d'assister à un miracle. Mrs. Hudson leur offrit un sourire lumineux et Anthea resta figée sur place, essayant sans succès de cacher ses émotions contradictoires. Mrs. Carlton se tenait sur le côté et se tamponnait les yeux, souriant mais ne parvenant pas à cacher son inquiétude.

\- On y va Miss Hooper ?

Mycroft s'inclina légèrement et baissa les yeux vers son visage maintenant souriant.

\- Oui, Mr. Holmes, je pense que nous y allons.

Se tenant toujours les mains, ils s'avancèrent pour saluer leurs invités.

**######**

Molly et Mycroft faisaient leurs adieux aux derniers invités car c'était le début de la soirée et la réception se terminait. Molly était épuisée mais il semblait qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre toutes les parties concernées qu'ils avaient réussi à convaincre toutes les parties concernées qu'ils s'étaient vraiment mariés pour de bon. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait se détendre, elle voulait juste lever le pied et dormir pendant 10 heures. Mycroft fit les derniers adultes en douceur, serrant brièvement ses deux parents dans ses bras, et bien qu'il ait semblé infatigable aux autres, elle pouvait détecter la fatigue silencieuse chez lui. Il y avait une voiture à l'extérieur qui les attendait pour les emmener vers le sud du Surrey et à une semaine de Londres à la propriété Holmes.

Molly passa un bon moment avec sa mère car juste avant de monter dans la voiture qui les ramènerait à la maison avec sa voisine, elle avait pressé une petite boite dans la main de Molly. Quand Molly l'ouvrit elle trouva une belle broche composée de pierre semi-précieuse en forme de bouquet de fleurs printanières. Elle leva les yeux sur le visage de sa mère, interrogatrice.

\- Gavin m'a donné cette broche le jour de notre mariage et elle est rangée depuis longtemps. J'y ai pensé l'autre jour et je voulais que tu l'ais. Quelque chose de vieux et tout ça.

Helen Hooper attrapa son mouchoir et se tamponna les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Molly, et je suis très heureuse pour toi. Ton Mycroft semble être un homme bon et certainement amoureux de toi. Je peux le dire tu sais.

Molly serra sa mère dans se bras et sentit les larmes revenir.

\- Je t'aime aussi maman. Je chérirai la broche. Merci d'être venu et je t'appellerai la semaine prochaine.

Elle embrassa sa mère, elles rirent à travers leurs larmes et Molly resta à regarder tandis que la Rolls s'éloignait dans la circulation. Mycroft la rejoignit et mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle le regard d'un air pensif. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison et peut-être que Mycroft commençait en effet à l'aimer un peu.

Peu après le départ de sa mère, Molly attendit dans le hall de l'hôtel que Mycroft revienne la chercher. Un appel était arrivé, il lui avait demandé de patienter et lui et Anthea avait ce qui ressemblait à une discussion assez animée sur le trottoir en face de l'hôtel. Leurs visages étaient tendus et il y a quelques gestes de la main. Molly fut contente d'être assise et pas dehors avec eux. Prenant conscient de leur stress rien qu'en les regardant, elle se détourna de la fenêtre et repensa à cette après-midi.

Après leur bref spectacle dans le couloir, la paperasse et la cérémonie s'étaient déroulées sans accroc. Cela avait été émouvant pour elle beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le bref moment qui avait précédé le baiser de Mycroft qui, pour Molly, avait semblé duré une éternité n'avait en fait pris que quelques secondes, selon Mrs. Carlton. Elle était reconnaissante que, bien qu'ils se soient donné en spectacle, il s'agissait d'un spectacle bref et convaincant. Le flot écrasant de sentiments l'avait choqué et il fallait qu'ils en parlent avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire à ce moment-là. Ce dont elle avait besoin était une rapide douche froide. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, elle tombait amoureuse de Mycroft Holmes. Penchant la tête en arrière et fermant brièvement les yeux, elle repassa le reste de l'après-midi dans sa tête.

**######**

Mycroft et Molly, se tenant toujours les mains s'approchèrent du groupe et il y eut une série d'embrassades et de bons vœux de mariage. Mycroft les rassembla doucement dans la petite salle avec une galerie d'observation et ils bavardèrent doucement pendant que le couple présentait les cartes d'identité à un officiel pour confirmer leurs identités. Mycroft avait finalisé le reste de la paperasse plus tôt et cette vérification était plutôt pour la forme. Molly avait choisi un ensemble de vœux génériques et séculiers sur internet mais ne les avait pas partagés avec Mycroft. Il avait probablement fait son propre avis, mais il lui avait laissé le soin de faire le choix final.

A 15h, le registraire officiel, un petit lutin au sourire aimable, entra dans la pièce et sépara Molly et Mycroft de leurs invités. Faisant signe au groupe de s'asseoir, il attendit un moment et commença la cérémonie. Molly respira profondément et voulut rester calme.

\- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs et bienvenu. Juste pour être sûr, vous êtes tous ici pour le mariage de Molly Hooper et Mycroft Holmes ?

Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'un air interrogatif.

Il y eut un murmure silencieux d'assentiment de la part de la tribune et l'officiel continua.

\- Ce lieu où nous nous trouvons maintenant a été dûment autorisé, conformément à la loi, pour la célébration du mariage. Cette cérémonie unira Molly et Mycroft dans le mariage. Nous sommes ici pour célébrer leur union et pour honorer leur engagement mutuel. Aujourd'hui ce couple va proclamer son amour l'un pour l'autre. Nous célébrons avec eux et pour eux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda autour de lui.

\- Si quelqu'un ici présent à connaissance d'un empêchement légal à ce mariage, qu'il le déclare maintenant.

Il y eut une courte pause et le silence régna. Molly lâcha petit soupir de soulagement et Mycroft lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

\- Le but du mariage est que vous vous aimiez, preniez soin et souteniez les uns et les autres pour les joies et les peines de la vie. Aujourd'hui vous allez échanger vos vœux de mariage qui vous uniront en tant que mari et femme. Ces vœux sont la promesse d'un engagement à vie qui donnera à vos familles et amis l'occasion de se rencontrer pour célébrer votre bonheur et leur transmettre leur propre message d'amour et de soutien. Avant de vous unir tous les deux dans le mariage il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler le caractère solennel et contraignant des vœux que vous allez prononcer. Dans ce pays, le mariage est une union de deux personnes volontairement entrées dans la vie, à l'exclusion de toute autre personne.

Molly frémit intérieurement à ces mots mais releva son menton et fit face à sa nervosité. Elle lança un regard à Mycroft et il rencontra ses yeux calmement et avec une certitude qu'elle ne ressentait certainement pas.

\- Je vais maintenant vous demander chacun votre tour de déclarer que vous ne connaissez aucune raison légale pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas être unis dans le mariage.

Le petit homme se tourna vers Molly.

\- Je déclare solennellement que je n'ai pas connaissance d'un empêchement légitime pour lequel moi, Molly Hooper, je ne pourrais pas être mariée à Mycroft Holmes.

La voix de Molly trembla légèrement mais ses paroles étaient claires.

L'homme hocha la tête à Mycroft et il répondit calmement de la même façon.

\- Je déclare solennellement que je n'ai pas connaissance d'un empêchement légitime pour lequel moi, Mycroft Holmes, je ne pourrais pas être marié à Molly Hooper.

Le petit homme leur sourit à tous les deux et continua.

\- Je vous le demande maintenant : Mycroft voulez- vous prendre Molly pour légitime épouse, pour lui être aimant, fidèle et loyal pour le reste de votre vie ensemble ?

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Molly voulez-vous prendre Mycroft pour légitime époux pour être aimant, fidèle et loyal pour le reste de votre vie ensemble ?

\- Oui je le veux.

La voix de Molly trembla encore un peu, mais elle avait toujours le contrôle. Encore quelques minutes et ce serait fait.

Molly et Mycroft se jetèrent un coup d'œil l'un à l'autre puis revinrent sur le petit homme.

\- Passons maintenant aux vœux solennels de mariage. Si vos invités veulent bien se lever et que Molly et Mycroft se fassent face s'il vous plait. Mycroft...

\- Je demande aux personnes ici présentes d'être témoin que moi, Mycroft Holmes, te prends, Molly Hooper, pour épouse légitime – à aimer et chérir à partir de ce jour et pour ceux à venir.

\- Molly...

\- Je demande aux personnes ici présentes d'être témoin que moi, Molly Hooper, te prends, Mycroft Holmes, pour être mon époux légitime- à aimer et chérir à partir de ce jour et pour ceux à venir.

Les yeux de Molly commencèrent à s'humidifier tandis qu'elle regardait le visage de Mycroft. Il s'arrêta et retira son mouchoir blanc de poche et le lui tendit. Il y eut des petits rires de la galerie et Molly rougit à nouveau. Elle le rangea rapidement dans une poche cachée de sa robe parce qu'elle savait qu'elle en aurait besoin plus tard.

Le fonctionnaire s'arrêta et demanda à voix basse.

\- Y a-t-il les alliances ?

Molly et Mycroft hochèrent tous les deux à l'unisson et Mycroft jeta un petit regard perplexe à Molly. Molly lui sourit timidement et acquiesça à nouveau.

\- L'échange des anneaux est la façon traditionnel de sceller le contrat que vous venez de faire. C'est un cercle ininterrompu, symbole d'un amour sans fin et éternel, signe extérieur de la promesse de toute une vie que vous venez de vous faire mutuellement.

Mycroft sortit la bague de diamant et d'émeraude de sa poche et la glissa au doigt de Moly tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Moi, Mycroft Holmes, te donne cette bague comme symbole de notre amour. Tout ce que je suis, je te le donne, tout ce que j'ai, je le partage avec toi. Je promets de t'aimer, d'être fidèle et loyal dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Que cet anneau te rappelle pour toujours les paroles que nous avons prononcés aujourd'hui.

Molly sortit la bague de sa poche, se pencha rapidement et chuchota à l'oreille de Mycroft.

\- Cette bague appartenait à mon père. Je veux que tu l'ais.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et cligna des yeux en larme. Plusieurs émotions traversèrent son visage lorsqu'il la regarda.

Molly prit la main de Mycroft et il la serra tendrement. Molly parla et bien que sa voix trembla et que les larmes menacèrent de tomber, sa voix était claire.

\- Je te donne cette bague comme symbole de notre amour. Tout ce que j'ai, je le partage avec toi. Je promets de t'aimer, d'être fidèle et loyale dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Que cet anneau te rappelle pour toujours les paroles que nous avons prononcées aujourd'hui.

Une unique larme glissa de son œil alors qu'elle glissait le large anneau en or à son doigt.

Le petit homme joignit leurs mains et regarda vers la galerie.

\- Aujourd'hui est un nouveau départ. Puissiez-vous avoir de nombreuses années heureuses ensemble et, dans ces années, que tous vos espoirs et vos rêves se réalisent. Par-dessus tout, puissiez-vous toujours croire les uns en les autres et que la chaleur de votre amour enrichisse non seulement vos vies mais aussi celles de tous ceux qui vous entourent.

Il regarda le couple fraichement marié et sourit.

\- J'ai maintenant le grand plaisir de vous dire que vous êtes maintenant légalement mari et femme. Félicitations.

Mycroft se pencha et donna à Molly un bref baiser. La galerie éclata sous les applaudissements polis et le couple fraichement marié, se tenant la main pendant que Molly séchait ses larmes, s'avança pour saluer leurs amis et leurs familles. Il y avait quelques autres papiers à signer mais aux yeux du monde, de leurs famille et du Royaume-Uni, ils étaient bel et bien mariés. Le mariage était terminé mais leur aventure ne faisait que commencer.

**############**

**Félicitations ! ça y est c'est fait... J'en connais un qui va avoir son mot à dire... Pas vrai Sherlock ? **


	18. Chapitre 18

Molly se réveilla. Elle devait s'être endormie un peu en attendant que Mycroft finisse sa discussion avec Anthea. Les ombres s'allongeaient à l'extérieur et juste au moment où elle s'asseyait pour le chercher, Mycroft passa les portes principales.

\- Désolée chérie, le coup de téléphone était important et j'ai cru qu'Anthea n'arrêterait jamais de parler. La voiture attend, Mrs Holmes, il est temps d'aller à la campagne pour une pause bien méritée de Londres. Tu dois être épuisée mais tu as bien fait aujourd'hui, nous avons bien fais aujourd'hui, et je suis fier de toi. Ma courageuse pathologiste en effet.

Il lui sourit et attrapa sa main, il la tira sur ses pieds et passa un bras autour d'elle.

\- Viens, ma femme, nous devons partir.

Ensemble, ils sortirent par la porte et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Juste au moment où leur chauffeur ouvrait la porte et que Mycroft lâchait Molly, une voix familière qui semblait un peu mal articulée se fit entendre.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, c'est vrai alors, la petite Molly Hooper a épousé ce satané Mycroft Holmes.

John Watson, mal rasé et ayant l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, se tenait sur le trottoir et les regarda d'un air furieux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas y croire alors j'ai dû venir voir par moi-même. J'bu quelques verres...

John avait l'air perdu et secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que dirait le pauvre Sherlock que tu mettes en cloque et épouses sa pathologiste, Mycroft ? Tu savais que c'était sa pathologiste, pas vrai ? Je crois qu'il jurerait comme un charretier et te botterait le cul, voilà ce que je pense. Il est mort donc pas de jurons ni de bottage de cul ce soir...

Molly semblait dévastée, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- John s'il te plait. Je suis désolée que tu n'approuves pas mais Sherlock est parti. Aucun de nous ne peut changer ça. Rappelle- toi que tu as accepté d'être le parrain de notre enfant. Pour le bien de cet enfant et pour le mien, tu ne peux pas juste voir clair et nous féliciter ?

Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant.

Mycroft avait observé l'échange entre John Watson et Molly avec des yeux prudents. Il pouvait sentir son humeur grimpé mais pour le bien de Molly il se mordit la lèvre et ne dit rien. John Watson souffrait à l'évidence et faisait encore le deuil de son frère.

\- Bien sûr Molly, félicitations. Tu es très belle.

Il sourit et tendit sa main et la serra très fort dans ses bras la faisant presque tomber de ses pieds. Elle l'embrassa doucement et regarda Mycroft par-dessus son épaule et secoua sa tête. Mycroft tendit la main pour la stabiliser mais ne dit rien.

John s'éloigna de Molly et regarda directement le visage de Mycroft.

\- T'as intérêt à être gentil avec elle, espèce de salaud. Sherlock l'a peut-être traité comme de la merde mais il avait besoin d'elle et l'aimait à sa façon. Elle est trop bien pour toi Mycroft Holmes, bien trop bien pour tous les Holmes, mais félicitations. J'espère que vous serez tous les deux très heureux.

Il tendit la main pour serrer la main de Mycroft et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

\- J'aimerais que Sherlock soit toujours là.

Mycroft, malgré sa colère, sentit une vague de compassion, tendit la main et serra celle de John Watson.

\- Merci, Dr. Watson. Molly et moi aimerions qu'il soit là aussi.

**####**

Après leur brève et émouvante rencontre avec John Watson, Molly et Mycroft furent silencieux alors que leur voiture bataillait dans le trafic de l'A23 de début de soirée. Même les plaques du gouvernement n'avaient pas réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers l'exode frénétique de Londres. La conversation se poursuivit pendant un moment, puis le silence régna pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient tous les deux dans leurs propres pensées. Rapidement, Molly s'endormit, bercée par le crépuscule et le doux mouvement de la grande voiture.

Mycroft était épuisé mais son esprit rugissait et ne lui laissait pas le temps de se détendre. Merci Seigneur ils laissaient finalement la ville derrière eux et serait à la maison dans une heure ou deux. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière en regardant Molly qui dormait. Qu'est-ce qu'il enviait sa capacité à dormir n'importe où. Ça devait être le résultat de sa formation médicale et de ses longues heures souvent irrégulières passées à Bart's. Sa respiration était douce et régulière et elle était pelotonnée genoux contre la poitrine près de la porte, son manteau sur les genoux. Il pouvait voir la courbe encore subtile de sa grossesse. Bientôt sa grossesse serait très voyante et bientôt ils seraient parents.

Il allongea ses jambes autant que la voiture le permettait, se força à se détendre et ferma les yeux. Il se réjouissait de leur performance lors de la cérémonie. C'était spontané et aussi sincère qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Peut-être un peu trop sincère à son gout étant donné la scène dans le couloir avant. L'idée derrière ses actions l'avait saisit dès qu'il avait vu Molly, sa peur et son inquiétude évidente, mais leur étreinte, brève mais convaincante, avaient été ce qui avait vraiment réussi la comédie. Il avait seulement voulu la calmer et la rassurer mais c'était devenu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Quand il l'avait touché, il avait senti viscéralement qu'elle avait besoin qu'il l'attire à lui. Il avait oublié la comédie et tout ce qu'il pouvait la goûter et la sentir – ses petites mains sur son cou, caressant sa peau et se faufilant dans ses cheveux – ses douces lèvres, son parfum enivrant. Tandis qu'il l'approchait de lui son corps hurlait en réponse au sien. Il ressentait une poussée de désir et de possessivité masculine et primitive et il ne voulait rien d'autre que de l'emmener, la ramener à la maison et la revendiquer comme sienne. Il la voulait et était sur le point de tomber amoureux d'elle. Cela ne suffirait pas, mais il savait qu'il était impuissant à l'arrêter.

Il regarda le large anneau en or à sa main gauche. Son choix de lui offrir la bague de son père avait été inattendu et remarquablement émouvant. Il devait lui parler de ces sentiments et de la façon dont le jeu commençait à l'affecter. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle n'ait pas ressenti ce qu'il avait ressenti quand leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées et que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il entendit sa respiration rapide et sentit son pouls battre dans son cou. Que faisaient-ils ? Comment pouvaient-ils exercer un contrôle sur ce qui se passait entre eux ? Ils étaient mariés mais un Sherlock absent se tenait entre eux. Ou, était-ce Mycroft qui se tenait entre Molly et Sherlock et leur enfant à naitre ?

Il faisait nuit noire désormais et les lumières de Londres s'estompaient derrière eux. Il regarda son faible reflet dans la vitre et remarqua ses yeux fatigués et son expression sombre. Il devait y avoir un moyen de faire en sorte qu'il puisse tous vivre avec cette situation. Il y avait du temps et une fois installés dans la maison de campagne, ils parleraient.

**####**

Molly se réveilla alors que la voiture s'approchait de l'allée circulaire de la maison de campagne. Elle s'étira, bailla et regarda Mycroft. Il la regardait fixement et elle eut un bref éclair d'inquiétude avant qu'il n'adoucisse ses traits et ne lui sourit.

\- Je suis content que tu aies dormi un peu sur le chemin. Je suis sûr que Mrs. Carlton a préparé un dîner léger et nos chambres. Allons-nous installer d'accord ?

Il l'aida à sortir de al voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée d'une grande maison géorgienne. C'était trop informel et saugrenue pour être un hôtel particulier classique du 18ème siècle et ça avait l'air sympathique et accueillant à Molly dans l'obscurité. Il faisait assez sombre et silencieux ici. Elle pouvait détecter l'odeur de l'herbe et de la végétation et entendait le murmure des feuilles quand une brise légère soufflait à travers les arbres environnants. Ils n'étaient définitivement plus à Londres. Elle attendait avec impatience de voir plus de la maison et du terrain le matin. La porte s'ouvrit dès qu'ils atteignirent la véranda de pierre et Mrs. Carlton sortit pour les accueillir.

\- Vous avez pris du bon temps depuis Londres mais je suis sûre que vous êtes tous les deux fatiguée de toute l'excitation d'aujourd'hui. J'ai fait du thé et un diner léger dans la cuisine. Et si je montrais à Molly sa chambre puis que vous puissiez manger tous les deux dans la bibliothèque ?

Mrs. Carlton était enjouée mais Molly savait qu'elle les étudiait pour déceler tout signe de stress.

\- Ça a l'air charmant, Mrs. Carlton.

Se tournant vers Mycroft, Molly acquiesça et commença à suivre la femme plus âgée dans l'escalier.

\- Je descendrais rapidement te rejoindre. Sers-toi du scotch et détends-toi.

Mycroft hocha la tête aux deux femmes et disparu par les doubles portes.

Molly regarda autour d'elle et aima ce qu'elle vit. Il y avait de l'art des antiquités mais l'ambiance était plus détendue et moins formelle qu'à la résidence. Toby apparut de de quelque part et il les précéda dans les escaliers. Mrs. Carlton lui montra sa chambre qui s'avéra être un bijou du chintz britannique classique et de meubles anciens. Il n'y avait pas de toilettes attenantes, mais juste à côté, dans le couloir. Sa porte n'était qu'une porte parmi d'autres, mais Mrs. Carlton ne lui en montra qu'une seule à l'autre extrémité.

\- La chambre de Mr. Mycroft est juste en bas. Elle est située juste au-dessus de la bibliothèque et donne sur le jardin latéral. Il semble que le chauffeur est portée vos valises donc je vais vous laissez vous rafraichir. Comme je l'ai dit, la bibliothèque est juste en dessous de la chambre de Mr. Mycroft et je vais faire préparer des choses pour le diner. La maison n'est pas si grande que ça, vous pourrez trouver votre chemin.

Mrs. Carlton se retourna, puis s'arrêta et regarda Molly, de l'inquiétude sur son visage ridé.

\- Vous allez bien Miss Molly ? ça a été un long après-midi et tout le spectacle que vous et Mr. Mycroft avez donné à vos invités.

Elle fit une pause comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire ensuite.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais si jamais vous ressentez le besoin de parler, soyez assurée que nos conversations seront privées. J'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez tous les deux cette après-midi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je suis là pour vous si vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle sourit à Molly, se tourna et quitta la pièce.

Molly mit sa valise sur le lit, l'ouvrit et sortit sa trousse de toilettes. Elle savait que Mrs. Carlton avait de bonnes intentions et elle était heureuse d'avoir la femme âgée comme confidente. Toby essaya de sauter dans sa valise ouverte mais elle déjoua ses plans en la fermant.

\- Je sais, je ne suis pas drôle du tout mais je ne peux pas avoir mes nouveaux vêtements couverts de poils de chat tout de suite.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le câlina, savourant la douceur de sa fourrure et son ronronnement apaisant.

\- Très bien Toby, premier obstacle franchi avec un minimum de dégâts si l'émotivité est maximale. Sommes-nous prêts pour le reste du voyage ?

Toby sauta de ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte, la queue faisant un visage serré pour voir si elle suivait. Il n'avait aucune opinion sur le statut de jeune mariée, mais il savait que les friandises étaient en bas. Molly soupira, secoua sa tête et le suivit jusqu'à la porte et descendit les escaliers pour faire face à son nouveau mari. Mon Dieu, c'était sa nuit de noces et il était clair qu'elle allait la passer seule. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais encore une fois, quand, au cours du dernier mois, quelque chose de tout à fait normal s'était-il produit ?

**###########**

**Boooon on n'a toujours pas la réaction de Sherlock mais John se bat pour l'honneur de son meilleur ami! C'est beau (un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'il vous plait). **


	19. Chapitre 19

Il y avait de la soupe, du pain et de la salade disposés sur une table d'appoint dans la bibliothèque. Mycroft s'était déjà installé sur le canapé devant la cheminée et sirotait son scotch. Molly dit un timide bonjour et remplit à peine une assiette. Mrs. Carlton lui avait fait du thé au jasmin car elle ne pouvait pas tolérer son thé noir adoré, même avec du lait et du sucre. Le thé était mauvais mais le café était impossible. Le bébé devait détester la caféine parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en prendre une gorgée son estomac se retournait et elle était obligée d'abandonner.

Mycroft avait l'air plus calme qu'avant et lui aussi devait se sentir soulagé d'être loin de Londres et des yeux qui avaient été entraînés sur eux tout l'après-midi. Molly s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et releva ses jambes, utilisant l'accoudoir comme support à son dos afin de pouvoir regarder Mycroft et être à l'aise.

\- J'aime la maison ou ce que j'en ai vu pour l'instant. Ça devrait être amusant de passer une semaine à la campagne parce que je ne sors jamais de Londres.

Elle but son thé et grignota son pain et son fromage. Super pensa-t-elle, nos vies ont été chamboulées et je fais la causette.

Mycroft but son scotch et rencontra ses yeux.

\- Oui, j'ai apprécié ça aussi. Il appartenait autrefois à une tante préférée du côté de ma mère et quand elle est décédé, elle l'a laissé conjointement à Sherlock et moi. Il n'a jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour la propriété et je l'ai donc racheté il y a environ huit ans. Je viens ici quand les choses deviennent trop intenses à Londres et que j'ai besoin d'une pause. Malheureusement, avec les nouvelles technologies sans fil, on ne peut jamais vraiment s'échapper mais je m'améliore à ne pas vérifier mon portable très souvent et à n'utiliser l'ordinateur qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.

Molly rit et eut l'air dubitatif.

\- Je ne peux pas t'imaginer toi ou Anthea sans même vos portables toujours présents mais si tu le dis. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ici ?

Mycroft fronça les sourcils à la mention d'Anthea. Molly remarqua son expression et pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une autre histoire quand et s'il choisirait de la raconter. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses pensées sur Anthea et continua.

\- Je lis beaucoup de choses les jours de pluie mais quand le soleil brille j'essaie de sortir et de marcher. Je ne fais jamais assez d'exercice mais marcher n'est pas aussi compliqué ici qu'à Londres. Ici l'air est pur, tu peux entendre les oiseaux et le vent dans les arbres et même si les habitants savent que je suis à la résidence, ils ne me dérangent pas beaucoup. Il fit une pause. Mais, je ne peux généralement pas rester plus d'une semaine parce que je reçois des appels d'urgence ou de service. Il se peut que ce soit différent maintenant que tu es là.

Il ramena le sujet à contrecœur à Anthea.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ce qui est arrivé à Anthea. Elle était dans le plan depuis le début. Sa réponse émotionnelle me laisse perplexe. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis plus de dix ans et c'est la première fois que nous avons un désaccord majeur. Ça doit être le stress qu'elle ressent de reprendre la direction du ministère car je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'elle ait un problème avec notre mariage. Elle connait la situation et comprend intellectuellement.

Mycroft regarda Molly avec un visage perplexe.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Je pensais qu'elle serait ravie de me voir partir.

Molly fronça les sourcils. Comme il savait peu de choses sur les femmes.

\- Mycroft, sa compréhension intellectuelle ne veut pas dire que ce n'était pas un choc pour elle quand ça lui a été finalement jeté à la figure. Notre petite diversion cette après-midi a fait pleurer ma mère, c'était tellement convaincant. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça à fait à Anthea qui t'a eu pour elle toute seule sans compétition significative pendant tout ce temps ? Peu importe que tous les deux vous n'ayez pas eu de relations amoureuses. Elle tient profondément à toi et c'est normal qu'elle se sente menacée quand tu décampes et que tu roules une pelle à une autre femme devant elle.

Le visage de Mycroft était une étude et Molly rit, brisant la tension.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le cas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, et je suis que ça se résoudra de lui-même avec le temps. Mais, je l'appellerai pour vérifier qu'elle va bien dans un jour ou deux juste pour la rassurer que je ne te détourne pas de façon permanente. Tu représentes beaucoup pour elle, Mycroft, et tu vas lui manquer pendant ce congé.

\- Tu as raison même si je ne le vois pas. Te rouler une pelle ? C'est toute une destruction.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit semblant d'être offensé.

\- Oh arrête ça. Tu ne peux pas me dire que ce que tu as déjà fait ce que tu as fait cette après-midi devant Anthea. C'était une scène digne du film romantique le plus déchirant jamais fait. Bien joué. Mr. Holmes, vous avez certainement retenu mon attention.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement par-dessus sa tasse de thé. Il lui sourit en la regardant, tout à fait satisfait de lui-même. Elle secoua sa tête et marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- Les hommes...

Il la regarda de près. Elle avait l'air bien. Mais, il devait poser la question.

\- Tu es d'accord avec la façon dont les choses se sont passées cette après-midi ? Je dois admettre que j'ai trouvé cette expérience chargée d'émotions. J'ai mes idées sur le sujet mais je crois que nous devrions laisser les choses reposer pendant quelques jours avant qu'on en parle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Molly laissa échapper une gros soupir et sembla soulagée.

\- Je suis si contente que tu en aies parlé, parce que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Je suis d'accord pour attendre un jour ou deux parce que j'ai aussi besoin de rassembler mes pensées.

Elle fit un geste de la main gauche et l'ensemble de diamants et d'émeraudes scintilla à la lumière du feu.

\- Merci pour la jolie bague et d'avoir fait cette après-midi une si bonne expérience pour moi. J'étais terrifiée. Une fois que je t'ai vu tout ça n'a pas été aussi effrayant que je l'avais imaginé. Il semble que j'ai enfin trouvé un mari et un meilleur ami. Je suis contente que ce soit toi.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

Touché par ses douces paroles, Mycroft lui sourit doucement.

\- Je te remercie aussi d'avoir accepté ce plan improbable et de m'avoir fait monter sur ta selle. Je sais que je ne suis pas ce que tu veux mais je tiendrai ma promesse envers toi et l'enfant.

Il s'arrêta et réfléchit à ses prochaines paroles.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux que ce soit toi parce que j'ai appris à t'aimer ces derniers semaines. La bague était une surprise et je suis touché que tu m'aies donné quelque chose qui comptait tant pour ton père. Les pièces familiales signifient tellement plus quand elles sont données avec un cœur sincère.

Molly traversa le canapé et lui prit la main. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point il était devenu important pour elle et son autodérision lui faisait mal au cœur.

\- Malgré tout, je pense que nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous tous. Nous avons beaucoup de temps pour parler et en ce moment je suis crevée et j'ai besoin d'aller au lit.

Elle glissa sur le canapé et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit, mon mari.

\- Bonne nuit, ma femme, répondit-il, en soulevant sa main à ses lèvres. Je te verrai demain, dors bien.

Elle le laissa, fixant le feu et finissant son scotch maintenant dilué. C'était un soulagement pour lui qu'elle aussi semblait plus que consciente du lien émotionnelle tendu qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher ensemble. Ils formaient un beau couple – le bureaucrate vieillissant et la pathologiste réunis par son jeune frère stupide et les caprices du destin. Peut-être que ce mariage par procuration lui apprendrait quelque chose sur la vie qui lui avait échappé jusque-là. C'était peut-être exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour gagner une nouvelle perspective et une nouvelle direction dans sa vie.

Il se leva, s'étira, couvrit le feu et ferma le pare-feu. La maison était silencieuse et il était temps d'aller se coucher. Toby le rejoignit dans l'escalier et attendit à l'extérieur de la chambre de Molly pour entrer. Mycroft entrebâilla doucement la porte juste assez pour que le chat puisse s'y glisser. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit. Molly dormait profondément, enroulée dans ses couvertures, dos tourné vers lui. Il sentit une vague de tendresse en la regardant dans un cadre si intime. Souriant à lui-même, il ferma la porte sans s'arrêter et descendit le couloir vers un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

**#######**

**C'est moi où le repas de mariage est vraiment pourri ? Non sérieusement je sais bien que Mycroft fait un régime mais déjà qu'il n'y a pas de fête alors en plus de la soupe... C'est triste ! Il est parti où mon romantisme ? **


	20. Chapitre 20

La semaine dans le Surrey fut un mélange de promenades, de visites sociales, de petits cadeaux et de cartes. Il semblait que le monde savait que Mycroft et elle s'étaient mariés et les félicitaient. Le statut de nouveau marié de Mycroft avait intrigué les habitants et ils furent salués, observés et félicités tandis qu'ils parcouraient les champs et les ruelles du quartier. Mycroft prenait tout avec bonne humeur et Molly avait apprécié. Le bonheur était toujours meilleur quand il était partagé et elle était heureuse.

Après cette première soirée quelque peu gênante, ils s'étaient rapidement installés dans une routine domestique tranquille. Après le petit déjeuner, Molly passait la matinée à lire ou à travailler sur ses articles de conférence. Elle avait fini et soumis un et était sur le brouillon du 2nd des deux. Mycroft s'enfermait dans son bureau pour répondre aux mails et faire des choses de Mycroft. Il avait appelé Anthea le lendemain de leur arrivée et les choses semblaient s'être arrangées entre eux. Les après-midis se passaient à l'extérieur lorsque le temps le permettait et bien que la pluie avait été prévue le jour de leur retour de Londres, la semaine avait été belle et ensoleillée. Le temps passé ensemble était confortable et facile et ils n'avaient pas oublié le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant mariés, entravés par leur amitié et leur estime croissante l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, le courant de tension sous-jacent n'avait pas disparu et Molly s'était découverte à fantasmer une relation très différente et beaucoup plus intime qu'ils n'avaient maintenant. Pas bien mais pas inattendu.

Elle en était maintenant à son cinquième mois et semblait à l'évidence bien enceinte. Elle s'habituait au changement de son centre de gravité mais d'autres changements la prirent par surprise. Sa peau brillait et maintenant qu'elle avait passé son premier semestre, sa nausée avait complètement disparu bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Elle avait encore des crampes aux jambes mais elles n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises que si elle avait été debout trop longtemps. Elle apprenait à se calmer et à ne pas combattre l'envie de faire la sieste. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait toujours la sieste, peu importe à quel point elle avait bien dormi la veille au soir. Son corps vibrait également avec une tension sexuelle presque insupportable et il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour limiter le contact avec Mycroft à une simple affection. Chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, un profond désir montait en elle de son centre et lui coupa presque le souffle. Dans ses livres sur la grossesse, elle avait manqué le chapitre exceptionnellement- excitée-tout-le-temps. Et les rêves... Le moins on en parlait, le mieux c'était. Eh bien, elle canaliserait cette énergie vers des choses plus productives, moins effrayantes et garderait le contrôle autant qu'elle pourrait. Mrs. Carlton lui avait appris à faire du soufflé et elle s'amusait dans la cuisine à l'expérimenter avec des variétés principalement salées. Elle avait décidé que le soufflé était son plat préféré et espérait que Mycroft ne s'en lasserait pas. Faire un soufflé était beaucoup plus acceptable que de penser au sexe sauvage avec Mycroft 24h-7j. Ou bien... Peut-être pas.

Elle écrivit des cartes de remerciement, après s'être renseignée auprès de Mycroft sur les détails des expéditeurs de cadeaux et de cartes. La plupart des articles avaient été utiles ou fabriqués à la main, deux de ses préférés étaient une petite caisse de miel produit localement et plusieurs pots de conserves de fraises fraîches de leur voisin le plus proche. Les cartes ralentirent et Molly fut soulagée. La vie s'installa dans une nouvelle normalité et elle et Mycroft ne faisaient plus les informations.

Elle s'inquiétait pour Sherlock. Ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles même si lui et Mycroft avaient formulé un plan de contact avant que Sherlock ne parte pour le continent. Le réseau de Mycroft n'avait rien entendu et ils se faisaient tous les deux du souci tout en naviguant tranquillement dans leur nouvelle vie commune. Molly avait fait la transition assez doucement, mais cela l'avait quand même bouleversée lorsqu'une voisine ou un vendeur de magasin l'avait appelée Mrs. Holmes. Mycroft, lui aussi, prenait son temps et bien qu'ils n'aient toujours pas discuté, elle savait qu'ils le feraient avant la fin de la semaine et avant qu'ils retournent à Londres. Il était poli, gentil, mais un peu distant avec elle, ce qui était très bien compte tenu de son état actuel de confusion quant à ce que l'avenir pourrait apporter. Elle pouvait voir qu'il la regardait et elle espérait qu'il n'était pas conscient de ses sentiments grandissants, en surtout ceux qui était particulièrement salaces.

Il était tard dans la semaine et Molly était dans le jardin latéral à couper des pivoines quand Mycroft sortit de la maison, son visage sombre et son portable à la main. Elle leva les yeux pour lui sourire mais ce sourire mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres. Elle lâcha instantanément ses ciseaux, plaça rapidement les fleurs dans un sceau d'eau, enleva ses gants et alla le rejoindre sur la terrasse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Molly s'approcha de lui et il la prit par les deux bras avec précaution gardant ses yeux fixés sur les siens. Molly savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et ressentait une anxiété croissante. Non, oh non. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Quelque chose était arrivé à Sherlock ?

Mycroft regarda son visage avec une profonde compassion. L'appel qu'il venait de recevoir avait été un choc et allait bouleverser le monde de Molly.

\- Molly, la voisine de ta mère vient d'appeler. Je crains que ta mère ait eu une attaque massive et qu'elle soit à l'hôpital. Nous devons partir pour Londres immédiatement. Son état est critique et bien qu'elle respire toute seule, elle n'a pas repris conscience.

Mycroft s'arrêta en voyant toute la couleur quitter le visage de Molly.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

**##########**

**Petite information : la recette du soufflé... Nan je rigole ! Je ne vais pas vous faire ce coup-là ^^. Molly à peine mariée coule des jours heureux dans la maison du Surrey (maison dont je suis sous le charme) et déjà les ennuis commencent. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas lié à la famille Holmes. **


	21. Chapitre 21

Les heures qui suivirent furent floues mais au moins ils n'eurent pas à lutter contre le trafic pour revenir à Londres. Mrs. Carlton avait été abandonné pour fermer la maison, faire leurs bagages et ramener Toby à la résidence. Molly et Mycroft se dirigèrent directement vers l'hôpital au nord de Londres, non loin de la maison de sa mère. Elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'ils passent la nuit dans l'ancienne maison de Molly car la résidence était trop loin de l'hôpital. Mycroft était occupé sur son portable et les détachements de sécurité étaient déjà en place à la maison et à l'hôpital. La maison avait été nettoyé par les gens de Mycroft et était propre. Molly était soulagée de voir qu'il s'occupait de tout avec tant d'efficacité pendant qu'elle s'asseyait, stupéfaite et immobile, alors que la voiture roulait vers Londres. Elle se sentait engourdie et n'avait pas versé une larme jusqu'à présent. Mycroft l'observait attentivement pendant que le voyage progressait et que la soirée commençait. Il s'inquiétait de son manque d'émotivité et du fait qu'elle ne communiquait pas. Pas du tout comme Molly et il s'inquiétait.

Il faudrait au moins une heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent et bien que Molly ait appelé l'hôpital, le médecin de sa mère ne l'avait pas encore rappelée. Molly avait passé en revue dans sa tête ce qu'elle savait des accidents vasculaires cérébraux et s'il avait vraiment été massif, il ne resterait peut-être pas beaucoup.

La difficulté d'être médecin, c'était qu'elle savait ce qui arrivait à sa mère et qu'elle avait vu de tels dommages de première main à la morgue. Elle respirait toute seule ce qui était bien, mais il y avait tellement de variables qu'il était inutile de spéculer. Molly n'aurait qu'à attendre de voir le médecin et de lire le dossier s'ils la laissaient faire. Mycroft lui assura que quoi qu'il arrive, sa mère aurait d'excellents soins. Une fois qu'elle serait assez stable pour bouger, ils la feraient transférer dans un hôpital privé ou une centre de soin proche de la résidence. Heureusement qu'il était avec elle car sa force tranquille, son efficacité et son indépendance lui permirent d'obtenir le genre de soutien dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Sa vigilance silencieuse, qui l'aurait rendue folle chez une autre personne ne faisait que la rassurer.

Molly se sentait étrangement détachée comme si ce qui se passait ne lui arrivait pas vraiment à elle mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne savait pas comment se sentir quand elle et Mycroft arrivèrent et franchirent les portes de l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à faire face à la mort ou l'invalidité de sa mère. Les choses avaient enfin commencé à changer pour eux et sa mère semblait avoir hâte d'être grand-mère. Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Après une brève vérification à la réception, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'aux soins intensifs. Ils furent admis dans la chambre immédiatement et le médecin fut bipé. Molly s'approcha du lit et baissa les yeux sur sa mère. Elle vérifia automatiquement son pouls avant de prendre sa main. Il était faible mais stable. Jamais une grande femme, Helen Hooper semblait diminué et vieille. Elle avait toujours été tellement forte et féroce et maintenant elle avait l'air si impuissante. Molly l'étudia d'un œil de médecin et ne remarque aucun signe évident de chute ou de paralysie du visage. L'ampleur de l'impact sur les fonctions cérébrales ne serait pas connue tant qu'elle n'aurait pas repris connaissance.

Molly s'assit tranquillement avec Mycroft au chevet de sa mère pendant ce qui sembla être des heures quand le médecin entra, les présentations furent faites et ils se rendirent dans une petite pièce privée au bout du couloir. Son nom était Dr. Edwin Morgan et c'était un homme d'âge moyen avec un visage sérieux et un comportement aimable. Ils étaient tous assis, Mycroft tenant délicatement la main de Molly sans la regarder. Dr. Morgan remarquant la grossesse de Molly, parla doucement mais avec pragmatisme.

\- Votre mère a eu un infarctus massif dans les zones du cerveau affectant la parole et la mémoire à long terme. Il n'est pas clair pour nous de quand elle a eu l'AVC et c'est une chance pour elle que sa voisine ne l'ait pas vue hier matin et soit allée vérifier. Nous l'avons mis sous anticoagulants, un thrombolytique pour prévenir la formation de caillots et un médicament pour la tension artérielle. Votre mère semble malheureusement avoir négligé sa santé et sa tension artérielle et son taux de cholestérol sont très élevés. Nous traiterons l'AVC et si elle se remet de cet incident nous pourrons discuter d'autres traitements pour contrôler ces taux.

Il regarda Molly comme s'il évaluait sa résilience.

\- Nous ne connaitrons pas vraiment l'étendue des dommages avant son réveil mais je me sens obligé de vous dire qu'il s'agissait d'un événement grave et qu'il y a un risque élevé d'un autre AVC. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, mais vous devez savoir que le résultat pourrait ne pas être bon. Nous espérons en savoir plus dans les prochaines 36 heures. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Pas maintenant mais je suis sûre que j'en aurais. Je suis pathologiste à Bart's et je sais ce que vous dites et je comprends la gravité de l'état de ma mère.

Molly le regarda avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Merci de vous occuper de ma mère et tenez-nous au courant.

Le Dr. Morgan hocha la tête et leur tendit une carte.

\- C'est mon numéro ainsi que celui de l'hôpital. Votre mère est stable et je vous recommande de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer.

Il posa une main légère sur l'épaule de Molly, fit un signe de tête à Mycroft et partit.

Molly regarda Mycroft qui avait très peu parlé depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital.

\- On devrait rentrer à la maison et se reposer. Il est tard t je suis épuisée et je suis sûr que tu ressens la même chose. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester avec moi chez maman si tu n'es pas à l'aise. Je peux appeler une voiture demain matin et tu me retrouveras plus tard à l'hôpital. Si tu pense que je ne devrais pas être seule tu peux toujours envoyer Mrs. Carlton. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à signer pour ce genre de chose dans le cadre de notre accord.

Mycroft l'étudia et essaya de lire ses émotions. Il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus et c'était frustrant pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de contrôler la plupart des situations. Il était sur un nouveau terrain et n'était pas sûr de savoir comment diriger.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Molly ? Je me plierai à tes souhaits.

Elle le regarda et lui donna un fantôme de sourire.

\- J'aimerais que tu restes si tu le peux. Ta présence est un grand réconfort pour moi et je préférerais que tu sois avec moi plus que n'importe qui d'autre en ce moment.

\- C'est réglé alors. J'ai pris la liberté de faire livrer de la nourriture et je t'accompagnerai à la maison. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule non plus.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- On va te ramener à la maison, te nourrir et te border. La voiture est en route.

Elle se leva, s'avança et se pencha vers lui. Il était chaud et sentait bon et comme la maison.

\- Je suis tellement fatiguée, chuchota-t-elle.

Il mit son bras autour d'elle et ensemble ils quittèrent l'hôpital juste au moment où il commençait à pleuvoir.

**#####**

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et il faisait presque sombre à l'exception d'une petite lumière allumé à une fenêtre. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir sérieusement et Molly fouilla son sac pour trouver ses clés. Le chauffeur récupéra leurs sacs de couchage dans le coffre et Mycroft vint sur le côté de la voiture, ouvrit son parapluie et ensemble se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Molly inséra la clé et ils entrèrent. Elle fut instantanément submerge par le parfum léger de sa mère, recouvert des odeurs réconfortantes et nostalgiques de la maison. Ses yeux se levèrent mais elle ravala avec force les émotions. Elle alluma la lampe dans le salon principal. Le chauffeur apporta leurs sacs à l'intérieur et regarda Mycroft qui le renvoya d'un petit signe de la tête.

\- La cuisine est juste là et il y a une petite chambre à cet étage qui était la mienne. La chambre de ma mère et la salle de couture sont à l'étage.

Molly posa son sac et alla dans la cuisine.

Il y avait des sacs à emporter du restaurant chinois local sur la table. Pas de nourriture inspirée mais chargée de légume et assez douce pour ne pas lui faire mal à l'estomac. Sa nourriture thaïe adorée sentait divinement bon mais en rendait pas sa digestion heureuse. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre un boisson forte mais elle n'aurait qu'à prendre sur elle et prendre du thé au jasmin à la place.

Elle s'arrêta un moment et faillit éclater en sanglot quand elle vit une seule tasse et un plat dans l'évier, attendant d'être lavés. Combien de fois avait-elle vu sa mère prendre sa dernière tasse de thé et sa petite collation après le souper, rincer la tasse et l'assiette et les laisser dans l'évier pour les laver avec les plats du petit-déjeuner ? Elle avait dû avoir l'attaque après le diner et avant de se coucher. Molly ne voulait pas penser à sa mère, seule sur le sol avec Dieu seul sait quoi en tête sans personne pour l'aider. Molly secoua la tête comme pour bannir les pensées négatives.

Elle s'agitait dans la cuisine familière, mettant la bouilloire en marche et mettant la table pendant que Mycroft la regardait silencieusement depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif mais elle resta en mouvement jusqu'à ce que la nourriture soit chaude, que le thé soit prêt et que la table soit mise.

\- C'est fini, pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas, on mangera et on s'arrangera pour les couchages. Tu as été silencieux à quoi tu penses ?

Mycroft s'assit et la regarda attentivement.

\- Je me disais que si nous étions un couple marié normal ce schéma, toi t'agitant à la cuisine et moi m'asseyant pour diner, se répéterait encore et encore chaque jour pendant des années avec des variations. Il n'y aurait pas de chauffeurs, pas de personnel, pas de sécurité et pas de menaces, sauf celles qui mettent au défi les gens de payer leurs impôts et de composer avec le stress de la vie quotidienne. Il y a très, très longtemps que je n'ai même pas frôlé la normalité. Trop occupé à diriger le pays je suppose. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser maintenant à ce que j'ai manqué toutes ces années.

Il s'arrêta et continua.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta mère. Je sais que votre relation était troublée mais tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Je t'ai vu te débattre avec toi-même pendant des heures. Laisse tomber Molly. Tu ne l'as pas causé et tu ne peux pas la guérir. Tout ce que tu peux faire est de faire du mieux que tu peux et accepter ce qui arrive. Je ne suis pas le plus attentionné des hommes, mais je tiens à toi et je ne te laisserai pas t'en vouloir.

Molly soupira.

\- C'est si dur de penser à la perdre. Elle est difficile mais elle est le dernier membre de ma famille. Tout semblait être de ma faute quand j'étais jeune et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire sentir comme ça, aucune de nous ne semblait pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'interviens toujours de façon compulsive et assume presque tout ce qui ne va pas, que ce soit au travail, dans mes relations amicales ou avec elle. Je sais intellectuellement que je ne suis pas à blâmer pour l'accident vasculaire mais tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est à elle gisant seule et blessée dans cette maison sombre pendant que je faisais l'idiote pendant ma lune de miel bidon. Triste, je sais, mais c'est dur pour moi de ne pas penser comme ça.

Mycroft contourna la table tendit la main au-dessus de la table et toucha sa main.

\- Je n'ai jamais été du genre à offrir du faux réconfort. La vie peut-être très cruelle parfois et nos vies sont toutes limitées. Ta mère semblait heureuse pour toi à sa façon et je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'en veuilles. C'est tout simplement de la malchance que nous étions dans le Surrey et que nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas sûr que nous aurions su beaucoup plus tôt que nous l'avions fait puisque je sais que tu n'avais pas prévu de l'appeler avant notre retour de toute façon. Ça faisait partie de notre plan. Si elle connaissait la gravité de ta situation, penses-tu qu'elle t'en voudrait de ne pas avoir été là ? Je ne crois pas Molly. Bien qu'elle soit une femme difficile, elle aurait tout fait pour toi.

Molly sentit un rush de soulagement et commença à pleurer. Mycroft aussi fut soulagé, car les larmes étaient bien supérieures à son angoisse silencieuse.

\- Viens, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Ça été une journée pitoyable et tu as besoin de dormir. L'hôpital a nos numéros de portable et il n'y a plus rien à faire ce soir.

Il se leva et la tira sur ses pieds. Sortant son mouchoir de sa poche, il sécha doucement les larmes de son visage. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui et respira son parfum réconfortant.

\- Ça va aller, Mycroft et tu as raison, je devrais arrêter d'être stupide et aller me coucher. Je vais rincer la vaisselle et préparer les chambre.

Elle commença à débarrasser la table quand Mycroft l'arrêta.

\- Je sais que tu crois que je n'ai jamais touché un plat sale de ma vie mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais nettoyer ici. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas vérifier les chambres et te préparer à aller au lit. Je serai avec toi bientôt.

Molly eut une vision absurde de Mycroft en tablier et rit à travers ses larmes. Il leva les yeux à sa réaction.

\- Tu vois, juste l'idée de moi faisant la vaisselle te fais rire et te fait sentir mieux. Maintenant file.

\- Merci, Mycroft. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Molly lui sourit faiblement et partit pour s'assurer que la salle de bain était propre et que les chambres étaient prêtes. Elle était prête à abandonner la vaisselle mais sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais si les draps n'étaient pas frais.

**########**

**Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire comme on dit... Et Mycroft semble tenir son rôle de mari très à cœur. Petit moment de remise en question... Il se voit vraiment arrêter d'être le gouvernement britannique? Mycroft en berger... ça y est j'ai l'image en tête. **

**Désolée pour le retard de ce soir (ou plutôt cette nuit!) je viens de finir mon mémoire mais du coup ça m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu! Heureusement maintenant je suis LIBEREE! **


	22. Chapitre 22

Molly dormit dans son ancienne chambre et mit Mycroft en haut. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller mais elle se leva avant l'aube. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'hôpital, ce qu'elle avait pris pour une bonne chose. Elle mit sa robe de chambre sur sa chemise de nuit et se glissa dans le hall pour faire chauffer la bouilloire pour le thé. En entrant dans la petite cuisine, elle remarque que la vaisselle était empilée proprement dans le placard, que le torchon était plié et accroché avec précision. Elle sourit intérieurement alors qu'elle pensait à Mycroft faisant quelque chose de si routinier et de si domestique. Son opinion sur lui bien établie commençait à s'effilocher sur les bords. Sa personnalité était bien plus complexe que l'image qu'il projetait et il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois qu'elle ne pouvait le dire. D'autres éléments de réflexion la firent réfléchir alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour sa première tasse du matin et qu'elle faisait quelque recherche sur les accidents vasculaires cérébraux sur son ordinateur portable.

Elle était plongée dans ses recherches lorsqu'elle détecta un petit mouvement du coin de l'œil. L'aube n'était pas encore levée et Mycroft se tenait sur l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine en la regardant d'un air désapprobateur. Il était en robe de chambre et pyjama ce qui frappa Molly car elle ne l'avait jamais vu en petite tenue auparavant. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas décent mais une robe de chambre et un pyjama, même s'ils étaient très Mycroft et le recouvrait totalement, étaient d'une intimité choquante. Même dans l'ambiance plus détendue de la maison de campagne, il était toujours descendu pour le petit déjeuner tout habillé comme elle l'avait fait. Si quelqu'un prenait la peine de regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine en ce moment, ils représenteraient une scène domestique charmante.

Sa voix était sévère quand il parlait.

\- Tu es censée dormir pour rattraper ton repos, pas obsédée par la recherche médicale sur ton ordinateur.

En se dirigeant vers l'égouttoir, il enleva une tasse et se versa du thé.

\- Mais, puisque tu es debout, pourquoi ne pas me parler de ce que tu as appris jusqu'à présent.

Il rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne pour regarder l'écran.

Posant son thé à côté du moniteur, sa manche ouverte relevée sur son avant-bras. Molly se retrouva à regarder les os fins de son poignet et des taches de rousseur sur sa peau. Il la regarda d'un air curieux et ses yeux se reposèrent rapidement sur l'écran. Elle souleva une plaque colorée du cerveau qui faisait partie du rapport qu'elle avait lu. Elle montra une partie particulière de l'illustration et était sur le point de parler quand son portable commença à sonner. Elle sursauta et le regarda comme si c'était un serpent avant de finalement décrocher.

\- Bonjour ? Oui, c'est Molly Hooper. Je vois. Oui, nous sommes tout proches et nous arrivons tout de suite. Merci de me l'avoir fait savoir.

Le visage de Molly semblait dévasté.

\- C'était l'hôpital. Ils croient que maman est en train de mourir et ils ont besoin de nous là-bas. Oh Mycroft que vais-je faire si elle meurt ? Quand elle sera partie je n'aurai plus de famille du tout. Elle voulait tellement être grand-mère...

La voix de Molly s'éteignit au fur et à mesure qu'elle se levait.

\- Peux-tu appeler la voiture ? On doit s'habiller et y aller.

Mycroft déverrouilla immédiatement son téléphone pour appeler une voiture. Il se leva et la serra doucement contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant d'une voix réconfortante.

\- La voiture sera là dans moins de 15 minutes. Tu perds peut-être ta mère aujourd'hui mais je fais partie de ta famille désormais et je te promets que je ne te quitterai jamais.

Molly hocha la tête, se tut et le serra dans ses bras. Ils se tinrent un moment dans la cuisine sombre et regardèrent la petite lumière qui s'élevait au-dessus du quartier. Molly s'éloigna en premier et ils quittèrent la paix de la cuisine tranquille pour se préparer au pire.

**######**

Molly se tint seule sous l'entrée couverte de l'hôpital attendant la voiture. Elle était pâle et son visage était marqué par les larmes. Mycroft était resté brièvement pour parler avec le personnel de l'hôpital des dispositions à prendre et la rejoindrait dans un moment. Sa mère était morte un peu après 8h, en silence et avec un peu d'éclat. Elle ne reprit jamais consciente et bien que Molly lui ait dis au revoir et lui ait tenu la main, Helen Hooper s'était évanouie de ce monde sans aucun bruit, respirant un moment, et pas le suivant. Mycroft se tint en silence à côté de Molly au chevet de la malade, sa main caressant doucement son dos, ses yeux tristes. Il tint Molly dans ses bras après que les infirmières eurent confirmé la mort, lui parlant doucement, lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Il l'emmena ensuite dans le couloir et lui pressa une tasse de thé dans la main, en s'assurant qu'elle la boive. Il appela ensuite Mrs. Carlton, lui annonça la nouvelle et lui fit savoir qu'ils seraient de retour à la résidence en fin de matinée.

Molly retournerait à la maison le lendemain probablement avec Mycroft ou Mrs. Carlton dans le sillage et elle commencerait à fouiller dans les affaires de sa mère. Molly savait où se trouvait tous les documents juridiques, mais elle n'avait qu'une petite idée de leur contenu. Elle avait supposé que sa mère lui laissait la maison et tout l'argent qui lui restait de la succession de son père. Au travail, pensa-t-elle sombrement alors que la voiture s'arrêtait et que le chauffeur la déposait. Un travail chargé rendu exponentiellement plus difficile par la triste réalité de la mort de sa mère. Elle s'assit fixant la pluie, se sentant vide.

Elle ne parlerait plus jamais à sa mère et la nature irrévocable de la mort d'un être cher, qu'elle connaissait bien dans l'abstrait, était maintenant parfaitement clair. Elle savait ce qu'était la mort et avait réconforté de nombreux membres désespérés de famille qui étaient en groupe dans sa morgue à la recherche de réponse mais qui n'avaient pas vraiment compris leur chagrin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sa mère était partie et elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle ne la reverrait jamais, sauf dans son esprit et sa mémoire. C'était un concept difficile à saisir parce que même si sa mère et elle avaient eu une relation difficile, sa mère avait toujours été une présence constante, quoique imprévisible dans la vie de Molly. La seule voix qui avait été une constante pendant toute son existence s'était tue. La personne qui l'aimait le plus dans ce monde était partie et elle en était privée.

**######**

La mère de Molly avait laissé un testament simple comme prévu et laissait tout son patrimoine à Molly. Elle avait soigneusement organisé tous ses papiers, et bien que Molly ait espéré trouver une sorte de lettre ou de message personnel, elle ne trouva rien. Il fallut à Mrs. Carlton et à elle la majeure partie de la semaine pour nettoyer la maison, faire don des meubles et mettre la propriété en vente. Molly avait gardé plusieurs boîtes d'objets sentimentaux ainsi que toutes les photos de famille, mais le reste elle l'avait laissé partir. Debout devant la porte d'entrée de l'espace désormais vide et neutre, elle jeta un dernier regard, se retourna et ferma la porte. Il n'y avait plus rien pour elle ici et il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Le service commémoratif avait été simple et sa mère avait été incinérée et enterrée avec le père de Molly. Elle, Mycroft et quelques amis de longue date de sa mère étaient les seules personnes au bord de la tombe. Les parents de Mycroft étaient à l'étranger et bien qu'ils aient appelé, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner au Royaume-Uni pour le service. Ils exprimèrent leur tristesse à la suite du décès d'Helen Hooper et promirent de leur rendre visite à leur retour le mois suivant.

Molly avait été alternativement triste et calme et Mrs. Carlton avait été d'un grand réconfort pour elle agissant comme une tante de substitution et l'avait aidé à s'occuper de l'épreuve des condoléances personnelles et des cartes de condoléances. Mycroft avait été là pour elle mais il gardait ses distances comme s'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour faire face à la mort de sa mère. Le matin du service, il avait marché avec elle, gardant une main protectrice sur son dos et la surveillait de près pour s'assurer qu'elle gérait assez bien son stress.

Sa grossesse se déroulait normalement mais le médecin de Molly s'inquiétait d'une baisse de la tension artérielle qu'elle attribuait au stress et au manque de sommeil. Après avoir dormi les cinq premiers mois, Molly se trouvait maintenant agitée et le sommeil était difficile à trouver. Rien ne semblait aider et le matin du service, elle était pâle, épuisée et s'appuyait lourdement sur Mycroft. Elle passa la matinée mais elle fut soulagé de rentrer à la résidence juste après midi sans avoir d'autres responsabilités pesant sur son esprit.

Elle laissa Mycroft au pied de l'escalier.

\- Je monte essayer de faire une sieste. Je serai à l'heure pour le diner si ce n'est pas avant.

Sa voix état apathique et son épuisement se voyait clairement dans ses yeux.

Mycroft lui embrassa le front.

\- Dors bien, ma chère. Je te verrai après ta sieste. Je serai à la bibliothèque si tu as besoin de moi.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle, car la mort de sa mère avait fait des ravages et bien qu'il ait vu des lueurs de son ancien moi, elle était loin d'être redevenue normale. Il la regarda monter les escaliers toute seule et se sentit impuissant face à son chagrin. Il la laissa seule pour l'instant mais s'occuperait d'elle plus tard.

Molly se retourna en haut de l'escalier et regarda Mycroft traverser le hall et entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle se sentait si seule. Elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment, mais elle se sentait impuissante à lui demander ce qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas donner. Ils étaient ensemble, mais tous les deux étaient encore très seuls. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Peut-être essayez de dormir un peu et peut-être que les choses sembleront plus claires et moins intimidantes par la suite.

Elle alla dans le couloir de sa chambre, s'arrêta devant sa porte et après une longue pause, elle prit une décision. Elle se retourna, traversa le couloir et ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Mycroft. N'arrêtant pas de penser qu'elle avait peur de changer d'avis, elle se dirigea vers son lit, enleva ses chaussures, retroussa le couvre-lit et se coucha. Elle fut immédiatement entourée par son parfum apaisant et sentit une partie de l'anxiété quitter son corps alors qu'elle se blottit dans le matelas moelleux. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut à quel point c'était si bon d'être si près de lui, même si c'était une illusion. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes.

**######**

Mycroft lisait depuis plus d'une heure mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Un petit scotch et changer de chaises n'avaient pas aidé. Inutile de lire le même paragraphe encore et encore. Il monterait à l'étage et irait voir Molly. Elle était la source de son malaise comme elle l'avait été ces derniers semaines. Les choses n'allaient tout simplement pas bien avec elle et même son formidable sens de l'observation n'avait pas réussi à trouver une réponse. Elle n'était pas redescendue alors il supposa qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il monta les escaliers, marcha tranquillement dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de Molly. Son lit était vide et intact et avec son inquiétude grandissante, il entra dans la pièce et fit une rapide vérification du bureau et du salon. Ne trouvait rien, il retourna dans le couloir. Où a-t-elle pu aller ? Elle l'avait regardé si tristement plus tôt comme si elle avait voulu quelque chose mais n'avait pu l'exprimer. Il se pencha sur le problème et quand ça lui vint, il se réprimanda mentalement d'être si lent. Comment les gens normaux se dirigeaient-ils dans ces tempêtes d'émotions ?

Il traverse la couloir et ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre. Il vit ses chaussures jetées négligemment sur le sol, puis il la vit, endormie et lovée dans ses couvertures. Il ferma discrètement la porte et se dirigea vers le lit. Il baissa les yeux vers son visage paisible et sentit son cœur se contracter. Elle était seule mais n'avait pas pu ou avait eu peur de lui dire. Une vague d'amour pour elle si profonde qu'elle fit flotter ses yeux au-dessus d'elle. Désespérée de trouver du réconfort, elle avait décidé que si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir elle pourrait peut-être trouver la paix dans son espace le plus privé. Oh, quelle toile enchevêtrée ils avaient tissé pour eux-mêmes. La pièce de théâtre était devenue leur vie et ils étaient tous les deux aller trop loin pour faire marche arrière.

Il enleva ses chaussures et ôta silencieusement sa veste, son gilet et sa cravate. En manches de chemise et en pantalon, aussi silencieusement que doucement qu'il le put, il s'allongea sur le lit à côté d'elle et, se glissa sous les couvertures sans la déranger. Elle était allongée sur le côté et très lentement, il glissa ses bras autour d'elle et se serra contre son dos. Il embrassa le dos de sa tête, respirant son shampoing floral léger et mit son nez dans ses cheveux. Il sentit son cœur battre, ferma les yeux et sentit la tension de la semaine dernière se vider de son corps. Alors qu'il s'endormait, sa dernière pensée fut de savoir à quel point ce sentiment était bon et juste. Il l'aimait et ne se souciait plus de ce qui pourrait arriver si les deux faisaient ce dernier pas inexorable.

**#######**

**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Molly rentrant toute seule dans son petit appartement après la perte de sa mère. Heureusement que Mycroft est là et qu'il prend les choses en main... Et finit même par avoir un éclair de compréhension. Oui Mycroft, Molly veut dormir avec toi. **


	23. Chapitre 23

Molly se réveilla lentement, s'étirant avec délice et se sourit à elle-même, au-delà de la reconnaissance d'avoir finalement obtenu un bon repos. Secouant les derniers vestiges d'un sommeil profond, elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule. Maintenant bien réveillée, elle sentit le poids d'une main sur sa hanche et un grand corps lové contre le sien. Elle se raidie un peu puis se détendit. C'était ce qu'elle voulait et elle serait maudite si elle laissait son angoisse l'en dissuader. Elle enleva doucement la main de sa hanche et l'enroula contre ses côtes juste sous sa poitrine. Elle se pelotonna encore plus prêt de lui en regardant le motif de l'obscurité de la lumière qui s'estompait à travers les diaphragmes. Ils avaient dû dormir pendant des heures à l'approche de la soirée.

Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle et il lui parla doucement dans l'oreille, son souffle chaud contre son cou.

\- Il semble que nous avions tous les deux besoin d'une sieste. J'espère que tu te sens mieux. J'étais si inquiet pour toi.

Sans se retourner, elle se blottit contre lui, plaçant ses mains sur les siennes. C'était tellement plus facile de parler sans le regarder.

\- Je me sens mieux maintenant que j'ai dormi un peu. Je suis désolée pour cette dernière semaine. Je me suis sentie dépassée et émotionnellement fragile et je n'ai pas pu exprimer mes sentiments. Je sais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi mais je n'avais ni l'énergie ni la volonté de faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais peur de te demander de rester avec moi parce que nous avons déjà repoussé les limites et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas faire.

Il enroula ses doigts avec les siens et les serra doucement. Elle s'arrêta un moment et continua.

\- Je sais que nous avons un accord et je suis prête à le respecter. Mais, le décès de ma mère m'a fait réfléchir au peu de temps dont nous disposons tous pour découvrir qui et quoi est vraiment important pour nous. Je sais que tu crois que je suis amoureuse de Sherlock mais non, pas comme tu le penses. Tu crois probablement que la vie que nous vivons n'est qu'un élément de substitution et qu'une fois que le bébé sera né et que Sherlock sera revenu je te quitterai pour lui. Je ne te blâme pas de penser que c'était une partie intégrante de notre plan. Ce que j'ai eu peur de te dire c'est que j'en suis venue à croire que notre plan est imparfait.

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Je ne veux plus attendre pour quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais. Ces dernières semaines ont été parmi les meilleures et les pires de ma vie et chaque jour il n'y a eu qu'une seule constante pour moi et c'est toi. Tu m'as donné plus de toi-même en si peu de temps que Sherlock ne m'en a donné depuis des années. Je sais que je porte l'enfant de ton frère et ce que je dis est peut-être difficile à croire, mais c'est vrai. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me crois. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et ça me déchire. S'il te plait, aide-moi à donner un sens à tout ça. Je ne veux pas prendre le mauvais chemin et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Mycroft, qui était resté silencieux pendant qu'elle parlait, tendit la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il eut un doux sourire et l'embrassa, l'attirant vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient serrés ensemble de la taille à la poitrine.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, inspira-t-il.

Sa main traça le contour gracieux de hanches et de sa taille, effleura sa poitrine et s'arrêta dans le creux de son cou, caressant doucement la peau délicate.

\- Si doux... murmura-t-il, embrassa son cou.

Glissant sa main derrière sa tête et sentant la pulsation brûlante de son sang, il la regarda dans les yeux et l'attira dans un profond baiser, leurs corps se touchant intimement et leurs jambes s'entrelaçant. Elle le caressa à travers sa fine couche de vêtements, dessinant sa musculature et ses os et pensant à quel point elle voulait sentir sa peau. Ils se déplacèrent ensemble dans une lente danse d'exploration mutuelle alors que les ombres s'allongeaient et que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Molly tendit la main vers le haut et déboutonna les boutons supérieurs de sa chemise, baissa la tête et pressa son visage sur le haut de son torse. Elle était bouleversée par son parfum, la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux et de sa peau et elle embrassa doucement le creux à la base de sa gorge.

Il gémit et releva son visage pour un baiser plus agressif, les mains fortes tirant son bassin vers le sien, se frottant contre elle. Elle répondit de la même façon et le temps devint un flou hallucinatoire de chaleur, de chair et de sentiment. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne savait pas sur cet homme mais elle s'en fichait. Ses dents effleurèrent le bout d'un sein à travers sa fine chemise. Elle arqua le dos dans une invitation et quand sa boucha l'attrapa, elle faillit sortit de sa peau, les émotions étaient tellement intenses.

Il se retira soudain et la tint à bout de bras. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de passion et son souffle se coupa.

\- Tu es sûre ? Il est encore temps de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que Molly se raidit et une expression d'émerveillement traversa son visage.

\- Oh...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main se porta sur la courbe de son ventre. Elle regarda Mycroft, son cœur battit violemment dans sa poitrine.

\- Le bébé... le bébé vient de bouger. Juste ici...

Elle attrapa sa main et la plaça juste là où elle avait senti le petit mouvement. Le calme régnait et, alors que Molly pensait que cela ne se reproduirait plus, il y eut un autre mouvement sous leurs mains jointes. Les yeux de Mycroft s'écarquillèrent et il fit un large sourire à Molly, se dégageant doucement de ses bras et se reculant. Il tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage.

\- Bien que je souhaite continuer, je pense que nous devrions peut-être parler avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et que nous fassions tous les deux quelque chose que nous pourrions regretter plus tard. Tu es d'accord ?

Molly lui rendit son sourire.

\- Oui... Non... Oui, je crois que tu as raison, mais je ne veux pas vraiment être d'accord. Je veux faire plus que ça...

Elle se glissa jusqu'à lui, l'embrassa rapidement et se recula tout aussi vite. Il lui sourit avec indulgence, s'assit et tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir du lit.

Il lui sourit avec indulgence, s'assit et tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir du lit. Sa Molly était de retour et bien qu'ils aient encore un long chemin à faire, il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait avec du temps et de l'attention.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être négocier un compromis mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se lève, qu'on se remette et qu'on ait un diner léger. Il est tard et je suis sûr que Mrs. Carlton pense au pire. Tu ne peux que t'imaginer pourquoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et gloussa en replaçant sa chemise dans son pantalon et en remettant son gilet et sa veste.

Molly se regarda dans le miroir, lissa ses cheveux ébouriffés et défroissa ses vêtements fripés. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées par les baisers et elle avait l'air légèrement enivrée. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

\- Quoi ? Pas de cravate au diner ? Le personnel va être scandalisé. Mais j'aime bien quand même.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire espiègle et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins au creux de son cou. Sa voix devint grave et intime.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça pendant des semaines...

\- Au diable le personnel et ce qu'il pense.

Il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Ils ont tristement besoin de divertissement, car la vie est généralement aussi ennuyeuse que lave-vaisselle. Pourquoi penses-tu que ça va changer ?

Prenant sa main, il ouvrit la porte et ils descendirent le couloir et l'escalier jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ils ne virent pas Mrs. Carlton qui les observait dans l'obscurité, son visage était un masque d'inquiétude quand elle les vit ensemble. Secouant la tête, elle s'évanouit dans le couloir la cuisine, invisible.

**#########**

**Mrs. Carlton rendre son tablier si ça continue ! Mycroft un peu de tenue! Voilà ce que ça donne la vie de couple... Au fait il est temps de demander! A votre avis: fille ou garçon? xx**


	24. Chapitre 24

Le diner passa rapidement et, bien que Mrs. Carlton les étudia attentivement alors qu'elle les servait, elle ne dit rien. Molly lui parlerait le lendemain pour la mettre au courant de ce qui se passait. Elle ne voulait pas que la vieille dame plus âgée s'inquiète.

La tension s'apaisa pour le moment, Molly et Mycroft parlèrent de la vitesse à laquelle allait arriver le bébé, du décès de la mère de Molly, de ses prochaines communications à la conférence et du silence continu de Sherlock. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas parlé des événements de cet après-midi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Molly lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle voulait et c'était suffisant pour le moment. Ils avaient beaucoup à vivre entre maintenant et le retour de Sherlock, et ils pouvaient attendre. Ils passèrent la soirée à faire des mots croisées, chacun essayant de se surpasser en vitesse et en précision. Il était plus de dix heures quand leur aimable joute prit fin.

\- Viens, ma femme, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Mycroft attrapa sa main et la tira de sa chaise. Elle le regarda, son visage était interrogatif. Il pensait ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait dire ?

\- Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait t'en sortir, pas vrai ? Je t'invite dans mon lit, mais pas pour quelque chose de malfaisant.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda avec attention.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps. Nous devons éviter ton stress et te laisser dormir un peu. Pour une étrange raison, tu sembles réconfortée par ma proximité et moi aussi, j'aime être près de toi. On a beaucoup à discuter mais je te jure sur mon honneur de gentleman que rien de fâcheux ne se produira à moins que nous ne nous entendions mutuellement pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Elle rit de sa sensibilité presque victorienne mais répondit de la même façon.

\- Merci, mon cher monsieur, de respecter mes délicates sensibilités et de m'épargner tes intentions les plus basses. Comme c'est triste pour moi...

Molly commença à rire, prit un coussin mou du canapé et le lui jeta dessus.

Mycroft attrapa le coussin habilement et le renvoya sur elle. Ça la frappa sur le côté de la tête et elle continua de rire de façon incontrôlable, elle le jeta derrière. Mycroft était presque au-dessus d'elle et menaçait de lancer à nouveau quand il s'arrêta soudain, attrapa sa main et l'attira vers lui. Son baiser interrompit son rire et sa respiration et le coussin tomba, oublié, sur le sol.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, viens femme, c'est au lit pour nous.

Avant que Molly ne puisse réagit, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta hors de la bibliothèque en riant jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. D'abord choquée, puis extrêmement heureuse, elle se détendit contre lui et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Leur rires ravis résonnèrent dans le couloir tranquille.

\- Shhh, nous scandalisons les domestiques, monsieur. Que vont-ils penser ? Nous pourrions avoir une insurrection de masse demain matin.

Le rire de Molly se calma.

\- Mais sérieusement, tu devrais me poser parce que je pèse une tonne et ça ne peut pas être bon pour ton dos.

Mycroft la mit gentiment sur ses pieds, prit sa main et ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers. Il la laissa aller dans sa chambre.

\- Vas-y et change toi. Tu sais où je serai.

Il embrassa son front et traversa le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Ne sois pas trop longue.

Molly mit rapidement sa chemise de nuit, tressa ses cheveux en une seule tresse et mit sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles. Son visage était lavé et ses dents brossées mais elle hésita. Elle avait couché avec Sherlock oui, mais c'était différent. C'était intime, surtout-par- amour et définitivement-envie-de-coucher-ensemble. Ce qui semblait possible il y a moins de 15 minutes était devenu rapidement une préoccupation. Elle se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, gonfla les épaules, quitta sa chambre et traversa le couloir. Cœur faible et tout ça...Elle frappa doucement à sa porte avant d'entrer et de la fermer derrière elle.

La chambre était dans l'obscurité à l'exception de la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Mycroft était assis dans son lit, les oreillers derrière son dos, en train de lire un livre. Il était en pyjama et la regardait fixement par-dessus la couverture du lire alors qu'elle s'approcha lentement du lit. Son visage était un peu pâle et il pouvait dire qu'elle avait trop réfléchi.

Il ouvrit les couvertures et tapota son côté du lit, tout en lui donnant le sourire le plus rassurant possible.

\- Tu te sens un peu bizarre ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera. C'est juste moi après tout.

C'est vrai, pensa-t-elle, juste toi -l'un des hommes les plus puissants, intimidant et étrangement attirants du Royaume-Uni. Elle lui sourit à peine, enleva sa robe de chambre, ses pantoufles, arrangea les couvertures, éteignit la lumière et la tira vers lui dans le noir. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le front.

\- Juste moi, Molly. Juste l'homme que tu as épousé. Maintenant, dors. On aura tout le temps de parler demain.

L'angoisse se calme, elle se lova contre lui, se délectant de sa chaleur et de son toucher.

\- Bonne nuit Mycroft. Je t'aime aussi.

Elle se tourna, ajusta l'oreiller et la couette et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Il passa un long moment éveillé à réfléchir à ses mots et à la regarder au clair de lune qui traversait les ténèbres. Comme elle était devenue précieuse pour lui en si peu de temps. Son frère cadet n'allait certainement pas récupérer sa pathologiste sans se battre.

Mycroft se réveilla à la légère vibration de son portable qu'il avait mis en vibreur et laissa sur la table de nuit. Il se retourna pour ne pas déranger Molly et tapota son écran. Ce qu'il lut le fit réfléchir. Il éteignit l'écran, le posa et se retourna dans l'obscurité. Sherlock avait finalement envoyé un message et Mycroft était certain de plusieurs choses. Sherlock était bien vivant, il était au courant de l'annonce dans le Times, était au courant pour le mariage et n'était pas content. Mycroft savait aussi une autre chose que son petit frère ne savait pas encore et ne pouvait pas prévoir même dans ses délires les plus fous. Son frère ainé et plus intelligent aimait Molly Hooper et n'avait pas l'intention de la rendre.

**########**

**Sherlock s'est réveillé... A votre avis? Il va apprécier la nouvelle du mariage ou pas?**


	25. Chapitre 25

Molly étouffa un rire alors qu'elle lisait le texto de Sherlock sur le portable de Mycroft au petit-déjeuner. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

_Hé, Gros Lard, _

_J'ai lu le Times. J'ai dit protéger pas torturer. Marier ? Comme c'est délicieusement traditionnel. Je suppose que notre amie aurait préféré l'exil dans la nature sauvage de l'Oklahoma à ta brillante compagnie. Son haut le cœur s'est calmé ? Que quelqu'un me tire dessus, vite. _

La réponse de Mycroft fut brève et directe.

_Mon frère, _

_Tu nous as causé bien des soucis. Arrête de déconner, finis ton boulot et rentre à la maison. La vie conjugale me va bien, merci beaucoup. Il convient également à notre amie commune qui semble avoir apporté un certain éclat à moi et aux murs de mon château. Tu es dans nos pensées tous les jours. Sois prudent. _

Molly rit, soulagée que Sherlock soit toujours parmi les vivants et toujours aussi caustique. Elle espérait que personne ne lui tirait vraiment dessus. Son message était amusant mais avait-il une autre signification ? Était-il en colère ou approuvait-il le plan ? Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas encore au courant de sa grossesse et il n'était pas encore au courant des détails plus personnels de leurs vies. Mycroft avait envoyé une réponse moqueuse mais à quel point Sherlock lirait-il entre les lignes ? Les frères étaient effrayant dans leur capacité à se lire l'un l'autre. Que comprendrait Sherlock du message de Mycroft à part qu'il la protégeait ? Elle n'espérait pas grand-chose, comme leurs vies étaient assez compliquées dans leur situation actuelle. Il était vivant et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mycroft était un peu moins enthousiasme par le message désobligeant de son frère mais aussi soulagé qu'ils aient finalement eu de ses nouvelles. La piste sur William Scott était encore froide et les nouvelles venant de Anthea avaient été rare. Il surveillait son rendement au bureau et tout semblait aller bien. Elle avait promu un jeune homme de ses rangs grand, aux cheveux roux, pour être son assistant personnel et travaillaient à surmonter leurs différences et à devenir une équipe. Tout était comme il se devait à l'exception du fait que William Scott était encore un mystère.

Mycroft arrêta de collecter la laine et lança un regard vers Molly. Elle avait l'air reposé après une longue nuit de sommeil. Il s'était levé à 5h du matin, s'était habillé et l'avait laissé dormir. Elle était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner à 7h et avait de la couleur sur son visage pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il avait aussi dormi après avoir relégué le texto de Sherlock au fond de son esprit et s'être concentré sur le rythme régulier de la respiration de Molly. Malgré son esprit bouillonnant, sa seule présence apaisante si proche de lui l'avait calmé et lui avait permis d'arrêter le processus de pensée et de se reposer. La méditation n'avait pas fonctionné mais Molly oui ? La vie était en effet étrange.

Molly était d'humeur efficace ce matin. Elle avait déjà mangé et avait une petite pile de papiers devant elle, tenue par une tasse de thé.

\- Ma banque a appelé et la vente de la maison de maman se termine aujourd'hui. Alors, il est temps d'aller acheter des meubles pour bébé et je me demandais si tu aimerais me retrouver à la banque et puis venir avec moi faire du shopping ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ?

Mycroft haussa un sourcil à cette soudaine bouffée d'énergie. Était-il en train d'agir comme un vrai mari ? Si c'était le cas, c'était amusant.

\- Certainement, ma chérie, puis-je faire autre chose pour toi ?

Repérant le sourire dans sa voix Molly leva les yeux vers lui, soupira et lui lança un sourire ironique.

\- Je sais, je me débrouille et je suis désolée. Je suis sûre que je peux me débrouiller toute seule, mais je me sentirais mieux si tu étais à la fermeture des ventes. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une maison et ma mère aurait voulu que je la vende mais c'est toujours difficile. Je pensais aussi que tu aimerais m'aider à choisir les affaires pour la nurserie ?

Elle le regarda d'un air incertain, son ancienne confiance s'estompant.

Mycroft rit, se pencha sur la table et serra sa main.

\- Arrête d'avoir l'air si inquiète. J'apprécie assez d'être dirigée, surtout par une personne aussi charmante que toi.

Il s'arrêta et son visage devint sérieux.

\- Je serais heureux de t'accompagner à la banque et de faire du shopping. Pardon de t'avoir taquiné. Je sais que ta mère te manque et que signer les papiers peut être difficile. Ça te fera du bien de te concentrer sur la préparation de l'arrivée du bébé.

**######**

La clôture de la vente s'était bien déroulée et bien que Molly eût des scrupules à l'idée de louer la propriété, elle n'avait ressenti qu'un soulagement après la fin de l'opération. Les banquiers avaient été efficaces avec les papiers, toutes les signatures et les authentifications avaient été obtenues et bientôt elle et Mycroft se tinrent dans le couloir en attendant la voiture. Le chèque avait été déposé et après la naissance du bébé, Molly ouvrirait un petit compte pour l'enfant avec une partie des fonds. Le reste du solde de la maison serait consacré à l'aménagement d'un petit parc de quartier près de la maison de sa mère. Molly avait discuté des plans avec le conseil du quartier et ils avaient été heureux de recevoir les fonds et avaient accepté la demande de Molly pour l'installation d'un banc commémoratif à la mémoire de Helen et Gavin Hooper. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais rien que d'y penser, Molly se sentait mieux. Même si ses parents n'étaient plus là leurs noms seraient vus dans un lieu de beauté et de joie, rempli de rires d'enfants et de soupirs d'amants en train de flirter. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient ensemble quelque part et en paix.

La voiture s'approcha du trottoir et Mycroft la précéda, lui tenant la portière ouverte alors qu'elle sortait dans un jour glorieux. Le soleil brillait et Molly leva les yeux vers le beau ciel bleu alors qu'ils traversaient une large place jusqu'à la voiture. Ils allaient déjeuner dans un petit café près du club de Mycroft et iraient ensuite faire du shopping dans le même quartier où elle avait acheté ses vêtements de maternité avec Mrs. Carlton. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait même convaincre Mycroft d'acheter des vêtements décontractés en jetant un coup d'œil à son ensemble élégant mais totalement boutonné. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le changer mais elle pensait qu'il lui serait agréable de se détendre un peu à la maison.

Le chauffeur vint sur le côté de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière quand Molly entendit un son étrange et vit avec horreur une partie du visage du jeune homme exploser et du sang et de la matière grise gicler dans sa direction. Molly sentit des gouttelettes humides la frapper et entendit un bruit fort et fin alors que son souffle lui échappait, un précurseur d'un cri. Elle entendit d'autres coups de feu étouffés et vit des impacts de balles sur le pare-brise de la voiture et la portière. Seulement une seconde s'écoula pour que Mycroft fut sur elle, attrapant sa main, la tirant derrière l'arrière du véhicule, la poussant au sol et s'accroupissant devant elle pour la protéger. Leur détachement de sécurité sortit de leur anonymat et se placèrent autour d'eux, les armes à feu furent tirés et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les bâtiments qui les entouraient. Le silence régna puis tout éclata dans la rue alors que les passants se bousculèrent, les femmes crièrent et une seconde voiture noire se gara à côté de la première. Gardant sa tête baissée et restant entre Molly et la ligne des bâtiments, il ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et la dépassa rapidement tout en vérifiant visuellement l'identité du conducteur. Il connaissait bien le chauffeur et son visage se détendit un peu quand il s'adressa à Molly, le visage blanc comme de la craie et dont le contrôle commençait à disparaitre.

\- Mycroft... Pleura-t-elle, attrapant ses poignets sans vouloir le laisser partir.

Il parlait calmement et avec précision.

\- Alan va te ramener à la maison. Je le connais bien et il te conduira en toute sécurité. Je dois rester jusqu'à ce que la police et Anthea aient le temps d'arriver. J'appellerai Mrs. Carlton pour lui dire que tu es en route.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, ses mains à elle étant toujours agrippées à lui, regardant fixement ses yeux frénétiques.

\- Tu vas bien, Molly. Tu es en sécurité, le bébé est en sécurité et dès que je rentrerai à la maison, nous discuterons de nos options. La résidence est fermée et seuls toi et moi y avons accès. Je t'appellerai ou t'enverrai un message plus tard avec des nouvelles.

Il se pencha en avant et posa un doux baiser sur son front avant de rompre leur contact.

\- Essaie de rester calme et je serai à la maison dès que possible.

Il ferma la portière et aperçut son visage pâle alors que la voiture s'engageait dans la circulation. Sa main était sur la fenêtre et elle avait l'air terrifié. Mycroft se détourna et son visage devint un masque de fureur froide. Il sentait sa rage monter et son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il passait devant le corps de son chauffeur jusqu'au milieu de la large place, l'innocent ciel bleu et les fenêtres vides des bâtiments environnants se moquaient de lui. Il avait soigneusement étudié la scène. Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

**######**

L'observateur rit en silence depuis l'ombre d'un bâtiment voisin alors que le grand Mycroft Holmes implosait mentalement au milieu de la place vide. La pression s'exerçait sur lui et sa dévotion évidente à la femme Hooper obscurcissait son jugement. Idiot, idiot, pourquoi était-il si follement épris cette femme de rien du tout ? Eh bien, ça ne serait tarder Molly Hooper et son bâtard seraient raide mort dans la tombe. Mais pas encore tout à fait. Tous les acteurs n'étaient pas encore en place et le timing serait primordial. Oui, ils souffriraient tous de l'agonie d'un enfer sur terre. Pendant ce temps, l'observateur regarda, attendant le bon moment pour déchainer un cauchemar.

**#####**

Anthea faisait les cent pas lors d'une petite réunion dans la banque qui avait été réquisitionnée comme bureau de terrain temporaire. Mycroft était assis à l'une des extrémité d'une table et Alex le nouvel assistant personnel d'Anthea les avait rejoint plus tard et s'était assis à l'autre bout tapant sur son portable et regardant Anthea et Mycroft du coin de l'œil. Plusieurs membres de Scotland Yard et quelques membres du personnel d'Anthea avaient fait le tour de la voiture et de la carrosserie et du corps maintenant recouvert de son chauffeur. D'autres fouillaient les bâtiments environnants dans l'espoir de trouver au moins un témoin.

Anthea parla et sa voix fut tranchante.

\- Il semble que c'était un tireur solitaire qui a tiré depuis un bureau inoccupé dans le bâtiment historique situé de l'autre côté de la place. Le bâtiment est en cours de rénovation et est en grande partie inoccupé. Une fenêtre coulissante double qui avait été peinte et fermée montrait des signes d'ouverture forcée puis de fermeture. L'agent de sécurité n'a rien vu et rien entendu. Des balles de gros calibres laissés sur le sol par un fusil haute puissance correspondant aux balles récupérées dans la voiture.

Elle fit une pause et jeta un regard acéré à Mycroft.

\- Ils ont tué le chauffeur en guise d'avertissement. Qui que ce soit, il aurait facilement pu vous arrêter toi aussi bien que Miss Hooper. Mais ils vous ont épargné pour une raison quelconque.

Elle eut l'air de faire une pause dans son rythme et lui lança un regard perçant.

\- A quoi jouent ces gens ?

Mycroft la regarda froidement.

\- J'appellerais difficilement ça jouer. D'abord William Scott dans ce qui aurait dû être un bâtiment hautement sécurisé et maintenant cette menace plus que publique au cœur du quartier des affaires de Londres. Un homme est mort et nous ne sommes toujours pas près d'avoir de réponse.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

\- Quoi qu'ils soient, ils ont de l'aide à l'intérieure. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien trouvé après tant de semaines ? Il y a un problème ?

Anthea fut visiblement irritée par son insinuation.

\- Tu connais notre charge de travail, tu l'as conçu. J'ai quelques-uns de nos meilleurs collaborateurs et nous avons besoin de plus de temps, de plus de données et de quelques coups de chance. Me blâmer ne ramènera pas ton chauffeur et n'apaisera pas ta Miss Hooper.

Mycroft se leva et surgit devant Anthea. Alex s'arrêta de taper sur son portable et se raidit comme s'il percevait une menace.

\- Je suis bien conscient de la pression qui pèse sur ton bureau et je suis prêt à attendre les résultats un peu plus longtemps. Mais, ma patience a été mise à rude épreuve et ne durera pas si longtemps.

Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda sévèrement.

\- Tu me comprends ?

Anthea se redressa et s'approcha directement de lui, son visage fut à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu me menaces ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas comment faire mon job ?

\- Je pense que tu ne sais que trop bien faire ton travail. Ma question est pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Mycroft se détourna, l'entretien était fini. Il s'arrêta, sa main sur la porte.

\- Son nom est Molly Holmes, Anthea, elle est ma femme et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger, elle et son enfant. J'attends de toi la même chose.

Il inclina la tête et laissa la porte se refermer tranquillement derrière lui.

\- Va au diable, grogna Anthea en recommençant à faire les cent pas.

**#######**

**Anthea a définitivement un gros problème avec Molly... Est-ce que c'est elle qui veut la tuer (musique qui fait peur)? ça ne s'est pas joué à beaucoup cette fois, il va falloir faire très attention. **


	26. Chapittre 26

Molly regarda par la vitre de la voiture, incapable de voir la beauté du jour. Son cœur avait cessé de battre la chamade et sa respiration était redevenue normale. Ses yeux étaient secs et son esprit s'emballait. Il faudrait qu'ils aillent se cacher, la question était où ? Il y avait la résidence et la maison dans le Surrey mais elle n'était pas certaine que l'une ou l'autre option assurerait une sécurité adéquate. Elle avait prévu de retourner au travail la semaine prochaine, mais elle était certaine que cette option n'était plus envisageable. Aurait-elle même un travail à reprendre une fois tout ça terminé ? Elle venait juste de commencer à se sentir presque normal après la mort de sa mère, mais cette normalité n'était qu'une illusion. Quiconque en avait après elle, après eux, ils devraient s'occuper de ça avant que leurs vies ne soient à nouveau à eux.

Mrs. Carlton attendait alors que la voiture passa le portique. Les yeux en alerte et analysant, elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour Molly et l'escorta rapidement à l'intérieur. En regardant bien Molly pour la première fois, son visage pâlit et elle devint plus efficace.

\- Oh ma pauvre chérie, Mr. Mycroft m'a appelé et m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé. On va monter et vous changer. Il vaudrait mieux que vous preniez un douche.

Les deux femmes montèrent les escaliers et allèrent dans la chambre de Molly. Mrs. Carlton passa devant elle jusqu'à son placard pour sortir des vêtements propres. Molly posa son sac sur une table d'appoint et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle vit la fit s'arrêter et la fixer. Ses vêtements jadis intacts étaient tachés de sang et il y avait du sang et des tissus cérébraux sur son visages. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des contusions et la joyeuse femme qui avait quitté la résidence ce matin avait disparu, une femme frêle se tenait à sa place. Son engourdissement commença à s'estomper au fur et à mesure qu'une marée montante de colère prenait sa place. Ses yeux se mirent à cligner et elle commença à déchirer ses vêtements, se débarrassant physiquement de l'horreur de cette après-midi.

Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était passé une journée paisible avec Mycroft à acheter des meubles pour le bébé. Est-ce qu'elle méritait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à une grossesse normale et une vie normale ? N'était-ce pas déjà assez grave qu'elle vienne de perdre sa mère ? Elle prit son peignoir sur son lit et l'enroula autour d'elle juste au moment où Mrs. Carlton sortit du dressing, des vêtements propres sur son bras.

Mrs. Carlton la regarda et parla d'une voix d'approbation.

\- Bien, soyez en colère. Vous avez le droit d'être en colère. Un misérable complote contre vous et menace votre vie. Ne vous blâmez pas juste parce que vous avez aidé Mr. Sherlock. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Molly la regarda, ne dit rien et les larmes commencèrent finalement à couler. Mrs. Carlton hésita un moment, puis s'avança et prit Molly dans ses bras.

\- Voilà, voilà, ma douce fille. Vous pleurez maintenant. Un bon hurlement, une douche, du thé et de la nourriture vont vous aider. Tenez, prenez ces vêtements et allez dans le bain. Je vais faire du thé et un léger déjeuner vous attendra quand vous sortirez.

Molly fit ce qu'on lui dit et resta debout dans la douche chaude pendant près de vingt minutes, frottant l'après- midi hors de son corps et respirant profondément de la vapeur humide parfumée au freesia. Elle émergea rose et chaude et enveloppa son peignoir blanc autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas encore d'humeur à s'habiller. Elle se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette, passa un coup de peigne sur toute sa longueur de cheveux et sortit du bain dans son peignoir avec l'odeur réconfortante du thé au jasmin et de la soupe de légumes.

Mrs. Carlton était assise dans un des fauteuils et regarda Molly s'asseoir et préparer une tasse de thé. Molly rencontra ses yeux et parla pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la résidence.

\- Merci, Mrs. Carlton. Je vais m'en sortir. Mycroft et moi trouverons quelque chose une fois qu'il sera rentrer à la maison. J'apprécie vos soins. Elle s'arrêta brièvement pour réfléchir. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour nous. S'il vous plait sachez que les nouveaux arrangements pour dormir sont avant tout une question de confort. Ce confort nous permet de mieux dormir et de mieux gérer notre stress. Pour ma part, je suis reconnaissant à Mycroft d'avoir été si ouvert et disposé à partager avec moi. J'ai besoin de lui, vous savez, et d'une certaine façon il a besoin de moi et du petit aussi. Oui, nous prenons un risque avec nos deux cœurs et nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qui arrivera quand Sherlock reviendra. Oui, il est possible qu'on soit tous les deux profondément et irrévocablement blessés mais nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre maintenant et ça vaut le coup. S'il vous plait, essayez de comprendre même si vous n'approuvez pas.

\- Ce n'est pas que n'approuve pas, Miss Molly. C'est juste que les choses sont incertaines avec la mort de votre mère, le bébé, le mariage et ces menaces horribles. Personne ne sera tranquille jusqu'à ce que la personne qui en a après vous soit neutralisé. Comment ne pas m'inquiéter pour vous deux ? Je vois la façon Mr. Mycroft vous regarde et ça dépasse de loin les préoccupations et la protection. Il vous aime, ma fille, et il aimera ce petit bébé que vous portez comme il aimait Mr. Sherlock quand ils étaient enfants. Vous l'aimez aussi mais vous êtes déchirée entre lui et Sherlock. Rien ne sera résolu entre vous deux tant que Sherlock ne sera pas de retour et Dieu seul sait quand il le sera. Elle soupira et se leva pour partir. Pourquoi n'essayez vous pas de vous reposer. Je suis sûre que Mr. Mycroft sera bientôt à la maison.

Elle tapota Molly sur l'épaule et se retourna pour partir.

\- J'aime Mycroft, Mrs. Carlton, et cet amour vaut le risque de ce qui pourrait arriver plus tard. Nous devons vivre maintenant, car aucun d'entre nous ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Pensez à ce pauvre jeune homme cet après-midi. Sa vie s'est fini avant même d'avoir la chance de commencer. Ça aurait pu être moi ou Mycroft. Je ne peux pas laisser passer l'occasion de l'aimer comme il mérite d'être aimé, je ne peux pas.

\- Là, là, ma fille, je comprends, vraiment. Maintenant allez vous allonger et vous reposer un peu. Je vous réveillerai à temps pour le diner si Mr. Mycroft est en retard. Dormez bien.

Mrs. Carlton sortit en laissant la porte ouverte.

Molly se tenait debout fatiguée, toute son énergie du matin disparue. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de la courbe de son ventre et voulut que le bébé bouge encore. Rien, le petit devait dormir profondément. Il est temps de faire pareil, pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva, étira son dos et traversa le couloir. Elle voulait attendre Mycroft dans leur chambre, la chambre directement adjacente à la future nurserie. Elle sourit brièvement en pensant à préparer les affaires du bébé. Sa vie pouvait être incertaine, mais le bébé serait là dans moins de quatre mois. S'il vous plait seigneur laissez-moi vivre aussi longtemps, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle rampait sur le lit portant encore son peignoir, ses vêtements oubliés au pied du lit et s'endormit rapidement.

#####

Elle se réveilla en fin d'après-midi et s'allongea sur le côté en regardant les jeux d'ombre et de lumière sur le mur lointain de la chambre. Elle se retourna et sursauta quand elle vit Mycroft, affalé dans une chaise à côté du lit. Son visage était fatigué et il semblait évident qu'il l'observait depuis un long moment. Elle rencontra ses yeux et il eut une petite réponse. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Sa voix fut douce quand elle parla.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? La journée a été horrible mais nous avons déjà vécu des jours tristes avant.

Elle sortit du lit en trainant une couverture légère avec elle. Elle se tint devant lui pendant un moment puis se glissa sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de lui murmurant un faible réconfort. Il pencha la tête vers la sienne et ses bras se glissèrent autour d'elle, d'abord doucement, puis plus fermement.

\- J'aurais pu te perdre aujourd'hui. Juste un léger changement de trajectoire et ça aurait été toi. Je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant, je ne peux pas. Sa voix se prit dans sa gorge, il caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa doucement. Ma chérie, je t'aime tellement.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, lui murmurant à l'oreille des réconforts silencieux.

\- Je t'aime aussi et je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir ensemble. Nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et un désir non-dit passa entre eux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, profondément cette fois, et elle se serra contre lui, le caressant à travers ses vêtements et sentant l'urgence brulante de son érection contre sa cuisse. Son peignoir, lui donnant libre accès toutes les parties de son corps. Elle gémit alors qu'il prenait en coupe sa poitrine et la tira encore plus près. Elle s'éloigna légèrement et regarda son visage. Il n'y avait plus besoin de parler – ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Mycroft se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte et la verrouilla, jetant sa veste au loin. Molly s'assit sur le bord du lit le regardant alors qu'il ôtait sa veste, ses boutons de manchettes et sa cravate et s'asseyait rapidement pour enlever ses chaussettes, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, tendit la main pour toucher son visage puis tomba sur ses genoux, glissant entre les siens, l'embrassa à nouveau et commença lentement à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle lui enleva les bretelles de ses épaules, puis sa chemise et embrassa son épaule pâle parsemée de taches de rousseur inégales. Sa main glissa de sa poitrine jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon. Elle s'occupa rapidement de la complexe fermeture éclair. Il soupira et ferma ses yeux alors que le pantalon glissait le long de ses hanches et elle le prit dans sa main.

\- Oh, ma douce femme...

\- Viens au lit maintenant, chuchota-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle fit glisser son peignoir et se glissa gracieusement dans les draps. Il se leva, finit d'enlever son pantalon et se glissa à côté d'elle. La peau, pensa-t-elle, tellement de peau... Il l'embrassa sans raison et une fois qu'elle fut prête, il se déplaça derrière elle, une main entre ses jambes et une autre tenant sa hanche.

\- Comme ça se sera plus facile pour toi, ronronna-t-il à son oreille, il se glissa doucement vers elle par derrière. Si serrée, si chaude, si mouillée.

Au début il bougea lentement en la taquinant de ses doigts. Il lui permit de donner le rythme et rapidement elle le poussa en elle, sa largeur venant en explosion rapide. Elle ne sentit rien que ses mains sur elle et quand ça arriva, ses orteils se courbèrent et son corps explosa d'un plaisir si pur que toute pensée cohérente s'enfuit et elle se cambra en lui avec un doux cri. Il la suivit de près, lui serrant les hanches et poussant en elle, son souffle dur dans son oreille.

Ils se couchèrent pendant un bref moment, frottant le bout de son nez contre l'arrière de sa tête et embrassant son cou. Lentement, leurs respirations revinrent à la normal et leurs corps se détendirent. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et fit courir sa main le long de son corps, savourant l'intimité du toucher. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux jamais que tu arrêtes de me faire ça. Je t'aime, Mycroft Holmes.

Il l'embrassa et la tira vers lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Le silence tomba alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un et l'autre, ne parlant que par leur proximité. Oui, ils trouveraient un moyen.

**#######**

**Relâcher un peu la pression... La vie est courte les amoureux alors profiter! **


	27. Chapitre 27

Le temps s'écoula et avant que Molly ne s'en rende compte elle était enceinte de neuf mois et le bébé devait naître d'un jour à l'autre. Elle se sentait énorme, mais en réalité, elle avait pris très peu de poids ; assez pour être en bonne santé mais c'était tout. Elle se sentait maladroite et sa coordination, jamais très bonne au départ, s'était détériorée à mesure que son centre de gravité s'était déplacé. Elle était très prudente dans les escaliers et partout où il pouvait y avoir un risque de trébucher.

Elle était dans son salon un après-midi pluvieux, travaillant sur une correction particulièrement difficile d'un papier de conférences. Elle était maintenant la pathologiste invisible puisque ses collègues la voyaient seulement pour la remise de ses travaux. C'était trop risqué de se présenter en personne alors elle était représentée aux conférences par une collègue italienne. Elles travaillaient maintenant sur un article commun par mail et cela s'avérait très amusant.

La sécurité avait triplé brièvement après la fusillade de leur chauffeur quatre mois plus tôt mais comme aucune nouvelle menace n'avait émergé, le niveau avait baissé. C'était toujours plus haut que la normale, mais pas assez haut pour que Molly se sente comme si elle était en prison. L'époque relativement insouciante où elle était venue à la résidence pour la première fois était révolue mais elle et Mycroft avaient quand même trouver de petites joies au milieu d'une lourde sécurité. Elle pouvait sortir, mais c'était rare qu'elle le fasse seule. Même Mycroft ou Mrs. Carlton étaient tout le temps avec elle quand elle quittait la résidence, elle pouvait maintenant voir la sécurité supplémentaire partout où elle allait. C'était calme mais loin d'être fini.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à sortir et à acheter des meubles pour la nurserie, bien que le rendez-vous ait été à l'aube avant l'ouverture officielle des magasins. Ils avaient choisi un ensemble en bois naturel neutre avec un lit pour enfant, une table à langer, une petite commode et un fauteuil à bascule avec de larges accoudoirs pour l'allaitement. Malgré la prédiction de Molly que l'enfant serait une fille, le sexe de l'enfant n'était pas certain, donc neutre était le meilleur choix. La pièce avait été peint en vert pâle et Molly avait fait venir un ami artiste (après avoir passé devant des écrans de sécurité très résistants) pour peindre une scène pastorale semblable à la campagne autour de la maison du Surrey. Les moutons paitraient, les vaches broutaient, un renard s'élançait derrière un arbre et une myriade d'oiseaux locaux parsemèrent les arbres. C'était beau, paisible et assez sophistiqué pour que la transition se fasse bien lorsque l'enfant grandirait. Molly l'adorait et Mycroft, bien que réticent au début, s'était aussi découvert charmé.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres mots de Sherlock mais Molly s'attendait à ce que cela change dès que le bébé serait né et que l'annonce serait publiée dans le Times. Il savait compter et elle était sûre qu'il saurait exactement qui était le père biologique assez tôt. Les parents Holmes étaient venus du Surrey plusieurs fois. Ils avaient été assez gentils avec Molly et leur visite avait rendu les choses un peu plus normales car sa mère lui manquait encore. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Emma Carlton et ce serait elle qui l'accompagnerait à l'hôpital le moment venu. Emma, comme Molly en était venue à l'appeler, était comme une seconde mère et les deux femmes étaient devenues très proches.

Le retour au travail s'avéra impossible et après que ses trois articles de conférences aient été accepté par deux grandes réunions de pathologie en Europe et une en Amérique, Molly avait commencé à travailler sur un livre. L'action à la morgue lui manquait mais elle avait maintenant de plus grandes préoccupations que ses besoins professionnels. Elle pourrait retourner un jour à Bart's ou dans un autre laboratoire mais pour l'instant, elle avait laissé tomber.

Mycroft l'avait accompagnée à ses visites chez les médecins et lui avait tenu la main, il avait vu les premières échographies et ils avaient tous deux observé avec émerveillement le mouvement des petits membres et le battement rapide du cœur. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Mycroft étaient trop tendu pour assister aux cours et donc Molly assista avec Emma. C'était Emma Carlton qui lui tiendrait la main et l'emmènerait à l'hôpital pendant que Mycroft attendrait à côté pendant que l'action principale ait lieu. Ce n'est pas son style mais ils avaient tous les deux convenu que c'était pour le mieux. Il avait été très favorable à tous les plans mais avait insisté pour qu'elle accouche dans un centre de naissance privé et non loin de la résidence. Il était situé juste à la lisière de la zone détenue par le gouvernement et disposait d'une technologie de pointe et d'un niveau de sécurité élevé. L'atmosphère était comme à la maison et agréable, et elle n'aurait pas à voyager très loin pour rentrer à la maison après. Son médecin avait donné son accord, l'établissement avait été visité et avait reçu l'approbation de Molly mais seulement après un avertissement sévère de Mycroft qu'en aucun cas les caméras de sécurité ne seraient autorisées dans la salle d'accouchement. La préparation de l'accouchement s'était avéré beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Comment serait leur vie après la naissance du bébé ?

Mycroft avait été attentionné et protecteur après la fusillade mais s'était lentement détendu au fil des mois. Ils s'étaient installés dans une routine domestique agréable et maintenant que la tension sexuelle entre eux s'était rompue, leur intimité s'était approfondie et Molly n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle le connaissait très bien et pouvait lire en lui presque aussi bien qu'il pouvait lire en elle. Elle se révéla dans son corps comme il se révéla dans le sien et bien que la grossesse ait présenté quelques défis il n'y avait rien pour les arrêter une fois qu'ils avaient commencé. Elle en était venue à l'aimer encore plus à mesure qu'ils négociaient les défis auxquels tous les futurs mariés étaient confrontés, ainsi que la nature inconnue de leur futur. Elle se sentait mariée à lui et elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela lui donnait la paix de savoir que presque tous les jours, ses derniers instants avant de s'endormir étaient de tenir sa main, sentir son parfum merveilleux et l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

**######**

**Le couple coule des jours heureux enfermés dans leur maison du Surrey **


	28. Chapitre 28

Quand les premières douleurs du travail arrivèrent, elles la frappèrent comme un train de marchandises. Elle avait presque dix jours de retard mais le médecin avait vérifié et le bébé n'était pas pressé. Si ce fait devait changer, elles se provoqueraient bientôt. Elle avait eu de petites contractions toute la journée, mais cela ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire car elle en avait eu au moins quelques-unes tous les jours au cours des deux dernières semaines. La vague de douleur qui la frappait maintenant était loin d'être une petite contraction.

Elle était en train de nettoyer son bureau quand la première contraction la frappa et l'arrêta sur ses pas. Incapable de bien bouger, elle s'appuya contre le bureau et gémit. Elle aurait dû s'enfuir et essayer d'atteindre le bouton d'appel près de la porte. Emma était en bas en train de s'occuper du dîner et Mycroft était à l'extérieur à une réunion avec Anthea et son assistant personnel. Timing pourri, pensa-t-elle alors que la première contraction s'estompait et elle se rendit jusqu'au bouton d'appel. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour attendre.

Je pensais que la première fois tout cela devait commencer lentement, pensa-t-elle alors qu'une autre contraction la balaya. Elle put entendre Mrs. Carlton dans les escaliers au moment où la vieille femme l'atteignit, Molly entendit un petit bruit et fut immédiatement trempée.

\- Oh ma chérie, vous avez perdu les eaux. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Mrs. Carlton l'atteignit et la prit par le coude en direction des toilettes. Molly parla avec les dents serrés.

\- Contractions très fortes à moins de dix minutes d'intervalle. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller au centre de naissance rapidement parce que je ne pense pas que le bébé va attendre longtemps.

Elles changèrent rapidement Molly avec des vêtements secs et Mrs. Carlton déverrouilla son portable.

\- Il est l'heure, Mr. Mycroft. Non, nous ne pouvons pas attendre parce que les choses semblent progresser assez rapidement. Je vais demander à Alan de m'aider à faire descendre les escaliers à Miss Hooper et une voiture attend. On se retrouve au centre de naissance.

Molly fit un geste vers le portable et Mrs. Carlton le lui donna.

\- Oui, je vais bien, mais ces contractions me font mal comme pas possible, je ne sais pas si je peux supporter huit heures comme ça. Oh merde, en voilà une autre. Je te verrai bientôt. Je t'aime.

Un petit sac avait été emballé et Mrs. Carlton le saisit pendant que le chauffeur, Alan montait les escaliers. Il prit le bras de Molly quand il devint évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher pendant une contraction, il prit une rapide décision et l'emporta dans ses bras.

\- Excusez-moi, Mrs. Holmes mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je vous demande pardon, bégaya-t-il en devenant rouge vif alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en hâte, Molly se serrant fermement contre lui fermement avec Mrs. Carlton le suivant de près.

\- Assez... Ouch!... D'accord, Alan. Oh merde ça fait mal. On ne peut rien y faire pas vrai ? Merci...

Elle eut du mal à faire sortir les mots et ressentit une vague de panique grandissante. Est-ce que ça devrait arriver si vite ? Toutes ses classes d'accouchement l'avaient préparée à aller lentement et c'était comme une course de vitesse. Elle espérait seulement arriver à temps au centre de naissance.

Ils sortirent rapidement par la porte et la voiture attendait en effet sous le portique. Alan la plaça doucement sur le siège arrière tout en balayant la rue et en s'assurant que la voiture était sécurisée. Mrs. Carlton se calma à côté de Molly et ils partirent. Elle pensa à Mycroft, à Sherlock et pensa à sa mère. Comme elles étaient excitées en ce moment. Elle sourit de joie mais en quelques secondes une autre contraction vint effacer le sourire sur son visage. C'était encore plus qu'avant. Comment les femmes pouvaient-elles supporter de faire ça ? Au diable l'accouchement naturel, elle voulait de bons médicaments et le plus vite possible. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée et les larmes coulèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Mrs. Carlton tint sa main, se concentra sur le visage de Molly et respira avec elle pendant les contractions. Ils se rapprochaient encore plus et ce fut un grand soulagement quand ils arrivèrent au centre de naissance et qu'une infirmière avec un fauteuil roulant les attendait.

Alan, son embarras initial disparu, l'enleva de la banquette arrière et l'emmena vers la chaise et l'infirmière.

\- Merci, Alan. Vous êtes merveilleux.

Molly se pencha et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue. Son visage fut instantanément en feu et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de bredouiller un « oui madame, merci madame » la fit assoir et la surveilla alors qu'elle passait les double portes avec l'infirmière et Mrs. Carlton. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il remonta dans la voiture. Se faire tirer dessus était une chose mais donner naissance était un enfer.

**####**

Le portable de Mycroft sonna au pire moment possible. Lui et Anthea avaient encore eu des paroles dures et il en avait marre. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi leur affaire ne menait nulle part. Nez à nez, l'air craquait assez fort avec la tension entre eux. Son assistant personnel semblait presque prêt à s'évanouir.

\- Merde ! Grogna Mycroft et leva son portable à son oreille. La couleur se retira de son visage alors qu'il écoutait. Sa voix s'ajusta avec l'inquiétude. Très bien, je vais partir tout de suite. Elle veut me parler ? Il y eut une brève pause. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vraiment désolé, chérie. Oui je comprends. J'arrive dès que possible. Je t'aime.

Il regarda Anthea, la peur et l'émerveillement se battant pour la domination sur son visage, sa colère contre Anthea oubliée.

\- Le bébé arrive. Oh mon Dieu, le bébé arrive. Je dois y aller.

Les yeux d'Anthea se plissèrent et elle cracha ses prochains mots à Mycroft.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé au grand Mycroft Holmes ? Tu étais si rusé, si tranchant, dans ton jeu. Cette petite salope t'a rendu doux et je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais.

Mycroft s'arrêta sur ses pas et plissa les yeux. Il se dressa près d'elle, il était jusqu'au moindre centimètre un prédateur. Le danger qui venait de lui par vague était palpable dans la pièce. Sa voix était douce mais mortellement sérieuse.

\- Tu es allée trop loin cette fois, Anthea. Si j'étais un homme moins bon, je te giflerais. C'est peut-être toi qui as changé. Peux-tu te concentrer sur ce vitriol pour trouver qui nous a tiré dessus au lieu d'insulter ma femme ? Nous allons régler cette question mais pas maintenant. Toutefois sois prévenue, je ne suis pas aussi inefficace que tu me crois être.

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction et sortit de la pièce, la porte claquant derrière lui. Anthea se tint debout, comme si elle avait été frappée, une unique larme s'échappa et coula sur son visage. Elle se retourna et frappa le haut de la table avec le plat de sa main. Le son explosa dans la petite pièce et son assistant personnel trembla et essaya de se faire plus petit que possible.

Elle grogna de frustration et de rage.

\- Tu as entendu le monsieur, au travail. Tu sais quoi faire. Si tu as besoin de moi je serai dans mon bureau. Et, ferme ta bouche, tu ressembles à un truite crochue.

Elle quitta aussi la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Le visage de son assistant personnel s'aplatit instantanément alors qu'elle quittait la pièce mais sans faire de pause ni même penser qu'il se tournait pour exécuter ses ordres.

**####**

Molly ne s'était jamais sentie hors de contrôle de sa vie. La bonne nouvelle ? Après six essais, la perfusion intraveineuse était enfin en place et attachée. Il lui fallut toute son self contrôle pour ne pas gifler l'infirmière nerveuse. La mauvaise nouvelle ? L'infirmière lui dit qu'il était trop tard pour les médicaments car elle était presque complètement dilatée et bien qu'elle voulût pousser, elle ne pouvait pas car son foutu médecin n'était pas là. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de souffler avec Emma et d'essayer de résister ce que son corps lui disait de faire.

Elle et Mrs. Carlton traversaient ensemble les vagues de contractions et si ça n'avait pas été Emma, Molly aurait hurlé comme une folle et aurait insulté le personnel de la salle d'accouchement. Où diable était Mycroft ? Elle voulait le voir au moins un moment avant l'arrivée du médecin et que tout commence.

Au moment où elle était sur le point de devenir folle, son médecin arriva en transpirant et en portant des baskets, comme si elle venait de sortir du lit. Très décontractée, elle se dirige avers Molly, jeta un rapide coup d'œil, fit un signe de tête à l'infirmière et dit calmement :

\- Elle peut pousser. Je vais m'habiller et je reviens tout de suite. On y est presque, Molly, ça va aller assez vite maintenant.

Molly serra les dents et plissa ses yeux. Presque, mes fesses. Elle pouvait pousser maintenant en effet. Elle était sur le point de crier au repli du médecin quand elle fut frappée par une autre contraction puissante et le temps s'allongea. Il vaudrait mieux que ça en vaille la peine, pensa-t-elle en cédant à son corps et en commençant à pousser.

####

La voiture crissa juste devant le centre de naissance et s'était à peine arrêtée quand Mycroft sauta à l'extérieur et franchit les doubles portes. Il y eut un bref arrêt pendant qu'on vérifiait ses références et que le personnel l'escortait jusqu'à une salle d'attente. Une infirmière lui expliqua ce qui se passait dans la salle d'accouchement et lui dit que Molly le cherchait. Il fut déchiré parce qu'ils avaient convenu qu'il n'interviendrait pas dans le processus et qu'il attendrait dehors. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il hocha la tête à l'infirmière et elle lui donna un masque une blouse à mettre sur son costume.

Pourquoi était-il tellement incertain ? Peut-être parce que juste derrière ces doubles portes il faisait face au reste de sa vie ? Avec lui et Molly, il avait atteint un équilibre délicat entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle vie – mais il savait que la réalité d'un enfant allait tout changer. Pour un penny, pensa-t-il alors qu'il prenait sa décision finale et franchissaient les portes.

Un chaos organisé l'accueillit alors que l'infirmière l'escortait dans la pièce. Alors qu'il passait du coin de la salle d'attente à la salle d'accouchement, il vit une vague d'activité, le médecin de Molly, Mrs. Carlton et plusieurs membres du personnel et entendit le cri caractéristique d'un nouveau-né. La lumière de l'après-midi, assourdie par une douce pluie éclairait la scène. Le son du bébé le coupa au plus profond de son âme, Sherlock était père et la génération suivante de la lignée des Holmes attendait pour rejoindre la famille.

Le médecin se retourna et en le voyant, elle sourit derrière son masque.

\- Félicitations pour la naissance de votre fille, Mr. Holmes. Le père aimerait-il avoir l'honneur de couper le cordon ?

Mycroft pâlit derrière son masque propre mais il hocha la tête et se dressa sur le côté du lit. Molly le vit enfin et respira:

\- Dieu merci tu es là. Nous avons une fille, n'est-elle pas la chose la plus précieuse que tu n'aies jamais vue ?

Mycroft n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui était précieux mais il tendit la main pour caresser le visage de Molly et embrassa son front avant de se tourner vers le médecin et de prendre les ciseaux de sa main. Le bébé s'était calmé, mais en regardant sa forme maculée de sang, il sentit une vague de protection familiale et d'émerveillement en coupant le cordon reliant l'avenir au passé, comme des millions d'êtres humains l'avaient fait avant lui.

\- Il est temps de nettoyer cette petite Miss, de prendre son poids et sa taille et de s'assurer que ses voies respiratoires sont complètement dégagées. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps et nous vous la rapporterons. Félicitations à vous deux et je suis désolée d'avoir été en retard, Molly. Je suppose que cette petite fille ne voulait tout simplement pas attendre pour se joindre à la fête. Avons-nous déjà un prénom ?

Molly regarda vers Mycroft et il hocha la tête en réponse.

\- Oui, son nom est Avery Helen Holmes.

**######**

**Versons tous une petite larme... Une petite rouquine avec les yeux de Sherlock... C'est bien une Holmes quoi! La future dirigeante de la Grande Bretagne peut-être? Ou alors une future addict des enquêtes sanglantes? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**


	29. Chapitre 29

Le personnel du centre demanda à Mycroft de quitter la pièce un moment parce que Molly avait besoin de points de suture et de se nettoyer. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle serra son visage contre le sien.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse. Je t'aime. Nous avons une fille, Mycroft, ma mère aurait été si heureuse. On appellera tes parents dès qu'ils nous l'auront ramenée.

Mrs. Carlton prit le bras de Mycroft et ils allèrent dans l'espace d'attente où le personnel avait placé du thé. Mycroft enleva sa blouse et son masque et ils s'assirent tous les deux pendant que Mrs. Carlton le servait.

En l'étudiant, Mrs. Carlton lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Elle s'en est bien sortie et n'a seulement maudit Sherlock que pendant la mêlée. L'atmosphère a un peu viré au bleu et le personnel a semblé perplexe de savoir pourquoi elle ne vous maudissait pas à la place. C'était très drôle et je suis sûre que Miss Hooper pensera la même chose après un peu de temps. Le pauvre Alan a failli avoir une crise cardiaque en la portant dans l'escalier de la résidence. Il pourrait avoir une petite appréciation au moment opportun.

Mrs. Carlton s'arrêta et son visage devint sérieux.

\- Je suis fier de vous, mon garçon. Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait et bien que l'avenir soit encore incertain, vous et Miss Molly donnerez à cette nouvelle Holmes le meilleur départ possible. Je sais que j'ai eu des doutes, mais ils étaient surtout fondés sur la peur pour vous deux. Sachez que je vous soutiendrai tous les deux de tout mon cœur, quoi qu'il arrive à l'avenir.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle prit rapidement une gorgée de son thé.

\- Ne faites pas de scène et ne vous mettez pas dans l'embarras.

Mycroft lui tendit son mouchoir et lui tapota le genou.

\- Merci Emma. Avery aura besoin de vous autant que vos charges d'adulte. A qui d'autre devra-t-elle faire ses aveux solitaires dans la cuisine ? Vous pensez peut-être que je ne m'en souviens pas, mais votre présence constante et votre cohérence dans ma vie m'a donné une ancre à laquelle m'accrocher lorsque les choses ont mal tourné avec Sherlock. Ne doutez jamais à quel point vous êtes importante pour moi et la famille Holmes, Emma.

Les yeux de Mrs. Carlton se levèrent et elle salua ses paroles.

\- Arrêtez Mr. Mycroft, ou je vais pleurer. Il ne faut pas montrer les yeux rouges à Miss Molly aujourd'hui plus que tous les autres. Le bébé est là et il est temps de se réjouir.

#####

Se réjouir ils le firent. Avery revint de son premier bain à l'éponge les yeux brillants et curieux. Quand l'infirmière la lui rendit pour téter, Molly sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un amour irrationnel pour cette petite et étonnante créature. Elle était un tout petit bébé à la peau claire et aux cheveux roux foncés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu brillant et changeant et Molly était sûre que même s'ils pouvaient changer de couleur après ses premières semaines, c'étaient les yeux de Sherlock. Elle était parfaite du bout de ses orteils jusqu'à ses mains fines et délicates.

Cela prit quelques minutes, mais Avery et elle attendaient toutes les deux pour commencer l'allaitement et le lait de Molly n'était toujours pas arrivé, les infirmières la rassurèrent en lui disant que ce serait le cas le lendemain ou le jour d'après. Mycroft ne les avait pas quitté et le cœur de Molly grossit quand après la première séance d'allaitement, l'infirmière tendit Avery endormie à Mycroft. D'abord il se raidit mais alors sa curiosité naturelle l'emporta et il l'étudia attentivement. Le contraste du petit bébé et du bavoir sur son épaule contre son costume trois pièces était trop mignon pour qu'on puisse en parler et elle prit plusieurs photos avec son portable. Qui pourrait croire que Mycroft Holmes pourrait être mignon sans photo pour le prouver ?

Il y avait eu beaucoup de photos prises par Mrs. Carlton et d'eux trois par les infirmières ainsi que juste Molly et Avery. Molly sourit largement en faisant défiler les photos, Mycroft regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il était temps de partager leur joie et de commencer à envoyer des mails et à appeler leurs amis et leurs familles.

Elle se sentit soulagée après son expérience d'accouchement tourbillonnant. Elle eut quelques points de suture et le médecin la rassura en lui disant que tout irait bien dans une dizaine de jours. Elle était devenue presque instantanément vorace après la renaissance et quand Mycroft lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger, elle lui répondit :

\- Un steak, un gros steak, des frites et du sticky pudding.

Elle voulait aussi vraiment une pinte, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en boire avant d'avoir terminé d'allaiter. Rien n'avait jamais été parfait et au moins son appétit était revenu.

Les parents Holmes étaient ravis et adorèrent les photos. Ils vinrent du Surrey dès qu'ils le purent après le retour de la nouvelle famille à la résidence. John et Lestrade étaient passés, avaient embrassé Molly, avaient laissé un ours en peluche pour Avery et avaient prudemment serré la main de Mycroft tout en se demandant tout du long comment tout ça était arrivé. Molly rappela gentiment à John qu'il devait être le parrain de l'enfant. Bien que ni elle ni Mycroft ne soit religieux, ils avaient tous les deux reçu une introduction de base à l'Eglise d'Angleterre et Avery aurait la même chose. John et Greg avaient brièvement tenu Avery dans leurs bras. Greg eut un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre en se souvenant de la naissance de ses propres filles et John fut plus sérieux alors qu'il étudiait son visage alerte.

\- Elle a les yeux de Sherlock et la couleur de Mycroft, dit-il, l'air triste. Il aurait été si content pour toi, Molls. Il aurait été content pour toi aussi, Mycroft, même s'il t'aurait chambré sans pitié au début. Il aurait fait un oncle d'enfer.

John secoua la tête et remit Avery à Mycroft. Elle commença à s'agiter et Mycroft se mit instantanément se balancer et à lui parler doucement, soulevant son corps contre sa poitrine. Molly sourit tandis qu'elle regardait l'ainé des Holmes tomber dans son nouveau rôle de parent. C'était le truc de la balançoire bien ancré ? Oui, Mycroft était un bon mari et serait un très bon père. Elle détourna ses yeux de John qui avait l'air encore plus triste qu'avant.

\- Je me sens tellement seul. Peut-être qu'il est temps de déménager de Baker Street et de recommencer à vivre. Je sais que j'ai bu beaucoup trop et mon travail en a souffert. Il est temps de passer à autre chose, comme vous l'avez fait.

Molly tendit la main et prit celle de John.

\- Oui, il est temps pour toi d'avancer John et de laisser Sherlock derrière toi. Il t'aimait, tu sais, et je sais qu'il aurait voulu que tu sois heureux.

John tapota le bras de Molly, hocha la tête à Mycroft et lui et Lestrade les quittèrent après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Avery qui dormait.

\- Tant de dégâts, Mycroft. Penses-tu qu'il ira mieux un jour ?

Elle attrapa Avery qui avait commencé à s'ancrer contre le devant de la chemise de Mycroft.

\- Mauvais parent, gentille fille, mais je suis content que tu aies eu cette idée.

Elle prit habilement le bébé, la retourna et ajusta la couverture avant de la mettre au sein. Mycroft les regarda tendrement en se demandant si un tel comportement était inscrit dans les gènes.

Mycroft lui prit la main et regarda la pluie.

\- Ce sera dur quand il reviendra et il y aura de la peine et de la colère. Mais il est difficile de ne pas l'aimer malgré lui et ils lui pardonneront.

Mycroft eut l'air pensif et un peu triste.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera un jour. J'ai pris sa place et même si c'est censé être une mesure à court terme. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de pouvoir vous perdre.

Sa main se serra sur la sienne et il caressa le côté du visage d'Avery d'un doigt doux, sans les regarder directement.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Tu verras, dit Molly, tout son amour pour les deux se voyant sur son visage.

Elle espérait en silence que ce serait vraiment vrai.

######

L'observateur se tenait sous la pluie sous un parapluie noir omniprésent alors que John Watson et Greg Lestrade passèrent à moins de dix pieds de distance et ne virent rien. Le calme et le camouflage faisait toute la différence dans ce jeu. Ce serait bientôt maintenant. La petite était née et ce cher Mycroft allait retomber sous le charme. Ah, la douleur serait exquise, finement réglée et sans fin. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule pièce et ce ne serait pas long. Que sont les mois comparés aux années d'agonie à venir ? Ils brûleraient, brûleraient tous.

**#######**

**La menace plane toujours et maintenant que le bébé est né ça risque de compliquer les choses. Pauvre John qui est au bout du rouleau... Et il ne semble pas avoir découvert le tour de passe passe. A votre avis, il le saura un jour que Sherlock est papa? **


	30. Chapitre 30

Leur retour à la maison fut jubilatoire et Molly fut soulagée d'être de retour à la résidence. Le personnel du centre de naissance avait été charmant, mais il n'y avait rien de tel que de rentrer à la maison. Mrs. Carlton et Mycroft alternèrent les quarts de garde pour que tout le monde dorme suffisamment et après deux semaines, la nouvelle famille s'installa dans une routine confortable.

Avery s'installa directement dans la nurserie et bien que Molly se réveillait encore quelques fois la nuit pour la nourrir, Avery acceptait le lait maternel depuis un biberon donc Mycroft pouvait donner une pause à Molly si nécessaire. C'était amusant de voir Mycroft raconter doucement une histoire à Avery pendant qu'il la berçait et la nourrissait au milieu de la nuit. Sa voix était douce et il tenait l'enfant avec beaucoup de tendresse et de soin. C'étaient les moments doux et privés qu'aucune photo ne pourrait jamais capturer. L'amour infini d'un parent pour un enfant.

Molly était contente que Mycroft soit de retour dans son lit. Sa présence nocturne au centre de naissance lui avait manqué. Elle savait que le petit lit à roulettes avait été conçu pour permettre à la nouvelle mère de se reposer et de se concentrer pour construire des liens avec son enfant, mais sa proximité physique ne lui en avait pas moins manqué. Quand ils allèrent se coucher la première nuit, Molly se blottit contre lui et se sentit complètement détendue. Il était là avec elle, Avery était en sécurité et en bonne santé et tout allait bien dans son monde. Elle savait intellectuellement que c'était une illusion mais décida qu'elle s'en fichait. Ils seraient prudents, ils planifieraient et essaieraient de prévoir mais pas au prix de renoncer à l'amour qu'ils avaient construit au cours des six derniers mois.

L'annonce de la naissance avait été posté dans le Times et un autre flot de cartes et d'appels téléphoniques avait submergé Molly. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de Sherlock mais étaient tous les deux certains qu'il avait compris. Cet homme savait compter, entre autres choses, et il devait se poser des questions. Mycroft et elle étaient toutes deux prudents, mais au fil des mois, la sécurité s'était détendue légèrement et ils baissèrent tous deux la garde. Mycroft parla une fois de plus à Anthea mais leur relation était toujours tendue et leurs conversations étaient courtes et concentrées sur les affaires. Molly se sentait mal pour Anthea car elle savait que Mycroft était blessé et en colère à cause de leur éloignement. Le temps et une avancée dans l'affaire pourraient aider, mais Molly n'était pas sûre.

Les jours passèrent vite et bientôt Avery sourit, la tête haute et regardant activement le monde. Chaque jalon était comme un petit miracle pour Molly et quand Avery commença à babiller, Molly se trouva à lui parler presque tout le temps quand elle était réveillée. Mycroft avait commencé à lui faire la lecture et Avery écoutait sa voix avec enthousiasme quand elle n'essayait pas d'attraper le livre de ses mains. Six mois plus tard, ses bavardages devinrent plus concentrés et elle leur répondait en bafouillant s'ils lui posaient une question ou s'ils lui parlaient. Elle commença à se retourner tôt et ce fut un pile ou face de savoir si elle marcherait ou parlerait en premier. Mycroft prédit la parole et Molly prédit la marche mais c'était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Elle se tint maladroitement à l'âge de huit mois et commença à montrer du doigts et à jacasser si elle voulait quelque chose. Elle parla en effet en premier et Molly concéda une défaite de bonne nature à Mycroft lorsqu'un matin Avery leva les yeux sur le visage de Mycroft et dit « Pa » très clairement. Le visage de Mycroft rayonna dans sa direction et Molly sentit une poussée d'amour écrasante pour eux deux. Avery ressemblait son père biologique avec ses yeux bleus brillants et ses cils et sourcils foncés. Cependant, ses boucles roux sombre et ses tâches de rousseur la faisait ressembler à Mycroft et personne ne soupçonnait que l'enfant n'était pas le sien.

Tout le personnel aimait Avery et se relayait pour la surveiller et jouer avec elle. Mrs. Carlton avait assumé le rôle de nounou et passait presque autant de temps avec Avery que Molly et Mycroft. L'enfant était loin d'être un ange et avait tout à fait du tempérament quand on la provoquait. Elle terrorisait Toby qui avait rapidement appris à éviter ses mains baladeuses. De plus, une fois qu'elle commença à ramper et à marcher, elle fut très rapide et pouvait avoir le diable au cœur. La sécurisation de la résidence puis de celle de la maison du Surrey avait était une sacrée corvée.

Avery aimait la maison du Surrey et adorait le jardin et les champs ainsi que le bétail qui était élevé dans les fermes autour du domaine. Les après-midis ensoleillées, lorsqu'ils descendaient de Londres, Mycroft pouvait souvent être vu avec Avery regardant sérieusement un mouton au-dessus d'un échalier tout en faisant des bruits sourds et en expliquant très précisément à Avery la nature du ruminant laineux. Ils rentraient à la maison poussiéreux et boueux selon le temps avec Avery chantant joyeusement : « Mouton ! Mouton ! » ou « Baaa ! Baaa ! ». Elle les adorait et les provoquait, les rendant fous d'amour et d'inquiétude et les rapprochait dans leurs liens l'un avec l'autre.

Aussi concentrés qu'ils l'étaient sur Avery, ils l'étaient aussi l'un avec l'autre. Après que Molly fut totalement remise de l'accouchement et qu'Avery se porte bien, le couple s'était fait un point d'honneur d'avoir ce qui leur avait été refusé dans leur hâte de se marier et de protéger Molly et ils s'engagèrent dans ce qui ne pouvait être défini que comme du flirt. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient sur la balancelle du jardin, les bras autour de l'autre, parlant tranquillement à la tombée de la nuit. Mycroft surprenait Molly avec des fleurs et Molly cuisinait des cookies pour Mycroft. Ils dansaient sur la terrasse au clair de lune et faisaient de longues promenades dans la campagne en se tenant la main. Leurs relations sexuelles avaient repris dès que Molly avait guéri et ils étaient non seulement bel et bien mariés, mais aussi fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les rires et l'amour résonnaient dans les couloirs de la résidence et de la maison de Surrey et bien que la vie n'ait pas été parfaite, Molly n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

Par une agréable journée dans la maison du Surrey, Molly était au rez-de-chaussée dans la bibliothèque avec Avery et Mycroft travaillait dans son bureau. Mrs. Carlton était sortie faire des courses au village donc ils étaient seuls dans la maison à l'exception du périmètre de sécurité. Molly travaillait d'arrache-pied à la deuxième ébauche de son livre et Avery était assise sur le sol, jouant avec ses jouets, en bafouillant. Molly jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps pour être sûr que Miss Avery n'avait pas eu de nouvelles idées pour mettre le chaos ou qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir sans que sa mère ne s'en rende compte. Molly travaillait sur une sous-section particulièrement difficile lorsqu'elle se rendit soudain compte que la pièce était devenue silencieuse. Elle leva les yeux et ce qu'elle vit chamboula son après-midi parfaite. Avery, jouets oubliés, se tenait debout, chancelant légèrement près de la porte de la bibliothèque, regardant curieusement le visage choqué de Sherlock Holmes.

**#######**

**Sherlock is Back! Alors Molly va-t-elle assumer et dire à Sherlock qu'il est papa ou va-t-elle tout passer sous silence pour préserver son couple? A moins qu'elle ne décide d'accepter le deuxième jeu de papiers et demande le divorce? Alors? **


	31. Chapitre 31

Trois choses se produisirent alors simultanément. Avery perdit l'équilibre et tomba, sans ménagement, sur sa couche et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Molly se leva si vite que la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise se renversa et tomba par terre avec fracas et la porte du bureau de Mycroft s'ouvrit, la peur était évidente sur son visage. Le temps s'arrêta alors que les trois adultes se regardaient, confusion et choc sur leurs visages. Molly fut la première à se reprendre et se précipita vers Avery, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés avec ceux de Sherlock, et la ramassa.

\- Shhh, maintenant, Shee, ne pleure pas. Shhh, c'est ma douce fille. Tout va bien.

Molly berça Avery dans ses bras et ses yeux oscillèrent entre Mycroft et Sherlock.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment mal – elle déteste juste quand elle tombe comme ça. Elle est une sacrée marcheuse tant qu'elle peut s'accrocher à des choses entre ses courses.

Bon Dieu, elle radotait, essayant de remplir la pièce tendue de sons. Elle se tut, tout comme Avery, qui observait attentivement les frères Holmes.

Mycroft parla en premier.

\- Sherlock, que c'est bon de te voir et agréable de nous avoir avertit avant de débarquer à notre porte à l'improviste et de nous faire mourir de peur.

Mycroft traversa la pièce pour rejoindre Molly et Avery, face à Sherlock qui restait encore figé dans le pas de la porte. Avery vit Mycroft arriver, se pencha vers lui avec un sourire et leva les bras.

\- Pa... Pa... dit-elle, ses yeux maintenant totalement concentrés sur Mycroft.

Mycroft la prit à Molly, Avery mit ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa sa joue douce. Mycroft regarda sérieusement Sherlock. Il était temps de dire la vérité.

\- Sherlock, voici Avery Helen Holmes, ta fille.

Sherlock le visage toujours vide, s'approcha lentement d'eux, ne quittant jamais Avery des yeux. La petite tête d'Avery se pencha sur le côté quand elle regarda ce nouvel humain intéressant. Sherlock leva la main et Avery tendit le bras et serra son doigt. Mycroft regarda son petit frère et son cœur se brisa. Il fit passer Avery de ses bras à ceux de Sherlock. Avery leva les yeux vers le visage de Sherlock, sourit et s'extasia. Sherlock sourit et la lumière dans ses yeux correspondait à celle de la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Avery...Dit-il doucement, la regardant avec émerveillement.

En entendant la belle voix de Sherlock pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans, Molly perdit le contrôle d'elle-même et se mit à pleurer. Pleurer de soulagement que Sherlock soit enfin rentré à la maison et en sécurité et pleurer de douleur pour les choix difficiles qu'il faudrait maintenant faire.

Mycroft hocha la tête en direction de Sherlock et se tourna vers Molly. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, vit le désespoir et quand il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et puis quitta la pièce, son cœur se brisa pour de bon. En un instant, le monde qu'ils avaient si soigneusement construit s'était détaché de son axe. Il était temps de raconteur l'histoire et d'élaborer un plan une fois de plus. La seule différence cette fois serait que son cœur appartenait à un autre et pourtant l'homme qui se tenait désormais devant elle était le père de son enfant.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Sherlock, les larmes encore fraiches sur son visage.

\- Bienvenu à la maison Sherlock. Nous devons parler.

#####

Quelques heures plus tard, Molly s'assit seule dans la bibliothèque, Avery endormie dans ses bras. Ils avaient parlé pendant l'après-midi, Molly avait nourri Avery et Sherlock était parti pour lui donner plus de temps pour réfléchir. Elle se leva et monta lentement les escaliers pour coucher Avery pour la nuit. De Mycroft, il n'y avait eu aucun signe mais elle savait qu'il était dans la maison quelque part, l'attendant. Elle embrassa sa fille, la laissa dans son berceau et descendit dans leur chambre coucher au bout du couloir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement derrière elle. La lumière du soleil couchant reflétait l'or des murs d'ivoire et illuminait Mycroft, qui se tenait près de la fenêtre et regardait le jardin, le visage lourd de douleur. Elle marcha derrière lui et mit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna et la ramena vers lui, son visage près de son oreille et sa respiration en lambeaux. Il la serra contre lui et elle ne bougea pas, car son visage s'effondra lentement et il l'embrassa. Le baiser était dur et désespéré et ses bras se serrèrent autour d'elle alors qu'il la faisait reculer vers le lit. Il la poussa vers le bas et fut immédiatement sur elle, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

\- Tu es à moi... A moi, grogna Mycroft à son oreille alors qu'il la maintenait au sol et l'embrassait avec passion.

Elle s'abandonna à lui, le serrant fort, ne s'approchant jamais assez.

\- Oui, je suis à toi. Je serai toujours à toi, Mycroft. Je t'aime au-delà de la raison et je ne te quitterai jamais.

Ils déchirèrent chacun les vêtements de l'autre et cirèrent à l'unisson quand leurs corps se rassemblèrent. C'était rude, chaud et rapide et Molly ne pouvait pas en avoir assez de lui. Il poussa en elle et la marqua avec ses dents et ses lèvres. Elle le rencontra poussée par poussée et après, ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par leurs ébats amoureux et le stress de la journée. Des larmes coulèrent du coin des yeux de Molly alors qu'elle tenait son mari près d'elle.

\- Oh Mycroft, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux annoncèrent la vérité. Il allait les abandonner, elle et Avery, et sacrifier leur mariage.

\- Non, chuchota-t-elle, en pleurant maintenant pour de bon. S'il te plait Mycroft, non.

Elle s'accrocha à lui et il la tint dans ses bras, lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait jusqu'à l'épuisement et qu'elle s'endorme finalement. Il se sépara doucement et quitta le lit. Il s'habilla et la regarda une dernière fois, endormie dans la faible lumière, son visage encore marqué par les larmes et le lit désordonné par leurs ébats amoureux. Il l'aimait, il aimait Avery et Sherlock. Il fit glisser la bague de son père de son doigt et la laissa sur la table de chevet où elle la trouverait au matin. Il était maintenant temps de prouver cet amour et de les laisser partir.

**#######**

**... Bravo Mycroft... Je ne sais même plus quoi dire face à son immense bêtise. Bon par contre on doit bien lui accorder qu'il n'a pas fait trainer les choses, Sherlock met un pas dans la pièce qu'il devient père. Il n'a pas le temps de souffler le pauvre ^^**


	32. Chapitre 32

Sherlock fumait et attendait son frère dans le petite pavillon non loin de la maison de campagne. Il savait que Mycroft venait, aussi certainement que Mycroft savait que Sherlock l'attendrait. Ils y avaient joué quand ils étaient enfants et quand ils grandissaient et s'éloignaient. C'était là qu'ils se battaient le plus, essayant d'épargner à leur mère et à leur tante le pire de leur acrimonie. Le petit pavillon n'avait pas été utilisé depuis un certain temps et la peinture sur ses colonnes grecques s'écaillait et se décollait, et la végétation avait commencé à se déchirer sur la structure. Le chèvrefeuille qui grimpait sur le côté dégageait un doux parfum qui rappelait à Sherlock des temps plus heureux où lui et Mycroft parcouraient les champs en ramassant des grenouilles et en vivant des aventures. Puis ils avaient grandi et étaient devenus distants, leur tante mourut et Mycroft acheta la maison et la vie qu'ils avaient partagé à la maison disparue. Que s'était-il passé entre eux qui les avaient séparé ? L'usage de la drogue, l'emprisonnement et la réadaptation avaient tous deux fait des ravages et bien que Sherlock savait qu'il avait été le principal responsable de la faille, il en voulait toujours à Mycroft pour sa volonté de fer et ses efforts pour le contrôler.

Il était sur le point d'allumer une autre cigarette quand Mycroft sortit de l'ombre, ses yeux tombant et dangereux. Sherlock ne dit rien mais offrit à Mycroft une cigarette. Mycroft fit glisser la cigarette offerte du paquet et Sherlock l'alluma pour lui. Les deux frères se tinrent debout, les épaules penchées contre la fraîcheur de la nuit et ils fumèrent tranquillement. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parla jusqu'à ce que les cigarettes se soient éteintes et que la fumée se soit dispersée.

Sherlock regarda Mycroft d'un air perçant.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Tu as sauvé la belle jouvencelle d'une grossesse non planifiée et d'une menace inconnue, l'as épousé et a donné un nom à son enfant. Très soigné et bien planifié. Mais l'homme de glace a fondu et ai tombé amoureux de la belle jouvencelle et maintenant l'homme de glace est prêt à tomber sur son épée pour faire ce qui est juste. Tellement toi, Mycroft, à toujours vouloir être le héros.

Sherlock secoua sa tête de dégout et lança son mégot de cigarette dans la fougère.

Mycroft regarda tristement son petit frère.

\- Ça, Sherlock, ne te regarde pas. Ce qui te garde c'est que maintenant tu es père et malgré les efforts d'Anthea, il y a toujours quelqu'un dehors qui essaie de faire du mal à Molly. Nous devons travailler ensemble pour neutraliser la menace. L'hostilité entre nous n'a plus d'importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est Molly et Avery. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé et éliminé la menace on aura le temps de régler tout ça.

Sherlock grogna et ses paroles suivantes furent remplis de dédain.

\- Tu as revendiqué ton droit, mon frère, et Molly est à toi comme l'enfant. Elle ne veut pas de moi, elle ne l'a jamais voulu sauf dans son imagination juvénile. Je ne l'aime pas et elle ne l'aime pas. Je me servais d'elle. Tu peux l'avoir pour ce que j'en ai à faire...

Sherlock n'eut jamais la chance de finir sa phrase que Mycroft était déjà sur lui, la fureur brûlant dans sa poitrine.

\- Putain de salaud égoïste. Comment oses-tu ! J'ai envie de faire ça depuis que tu as 18 ans.

Mycroft frappa Sherlock en pleine face de sa main ouverte et le projeta par terre, se mettant sur lui, pendant qu'il le frappait de ses poings fermés, lâchant toute son angoisse et sa douleur sur son petit frère.

Sherlock prit une raclée pendant plusieurs longues minutes puis attrapa les bras de son frère et tous deux se turent, haletant dans l'air de la nuit. Sherlock regarda Mycroft dans les yeux et sourit.

\- Il était temps que tu lâches un peu de ce contrôle rigide. Qu'est-ce ça fait ? Quinze ans au moins depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu exploser. Je devais savoir avec certitude, cher frère, à quel point tu aimais Molly Hooper et ma « nièce ». Je pense que tu m'as suffisamment informé. Maintenant, laisse-moi me lever, vieil imbécile, on des rats à chasser et à exterminer.

Mycroft tomba de Sherlock, se retourna sur le dos et haleta face à ciel.

\- Espèce de petit bâtard manipulateur, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu me le demander carrément ?

Sherlock s'assit, sentit sa mâchoire pour ses mâchoires et regarda attentivement le ciel nocturne.

\- Parce que tu aurais persisté dans cet acte noble et tu te serais tranché la gorge ainsi que celle de Molly Hooper. Cette fille est folle de toi, Mycroft. Tu aurais dû l'entendre parler de toi cette après-midi. C'était vraiment malsain, vraiment malsain. Rien que de penser à vous deux ensemble ça me donne la chair de poule, mais le goût ne se discute pas.

Mycroft se leva et tendit la main à son frère. Sherlock la prit et Mycroft le tira vers le haut et les deux frères se tinrent face à face. La colère de Mycroft se dissipa et il regarda avec amour son petit frère, et ses yeux se troublèrent. Avant que Sherlock ne puisse s'éloigner, Mycroft l'attrapa par le cou et le tira dans une étreinte féroce. Il siffla dans l'oreille de Sherlock.

\- Si tu me refais ça, je te jure que tu en pourras plus marcher pendant un mois.

Sherlock le repoussa et rit.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup te voir essayer, gros lard. Je t'ai laissé faire cette fois, oui. Maintenant, retournons à la maison. Tu as probablement inquiété ta petite femme avec tes histoires dramatiques. Tu as des dégâts à limiter et nous avons des plans à faire. Continue, j'ai besoin d'une autre cigarette et je te rattraperai.

Mycroft s'élança dans la nuit et Sherlock, maintenant seul, alluma une troisième cigarette et regarda les étoiles, lumineuses dans le ciel nocturne au-dessus du Surrey. Comme personne ne le regardait, il laisse tomber sa façade et son visage se remplit de douleur. C'était vraiment mieux ainsi, pensa-t-il. Je suis un bâtard égoïste et bien que je l'aime, elle ne m'aime pas. Elle aimait Mycroft et il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit à ce sujet après leur conversation cette après-midi. Son visage, comme il l'avait toujours été, était aussi transparent que le verre. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait de Mycroft tout en tordant l'anneau de diamants et des émeraudes autour de son doigt dans la nervosité. Sans aucun doute. Au moins comme ça, il pourrait être proche de l'enfant. Finissant sa cigarette, il haussa les épaules et voulut que son visage reprenne un semblant de normalité. La décision avait été prise et il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, il aimait beaucoup trop Molly et Mycroft. Il aimerait aussi l'enfant, il pouvait le dire rien qu'en la regardant dans ses yeux brillants, si semblable aux siens. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles une fois de plus. Tout se passerait comme prévu, mais pour l'instant, il y avait du travail à faire. Il jeta son mégot de cigarette dans l'obscurité et retourna à la maison.

#####

Molly se réveilla, la chambre était sombre et elle était seule. Elle tendit la main de l'autre côté pour allumer la lampe de chevet et vit immédiatement la bague sur la table de chevet. Mycroft l'avait-il quittée ? On Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait maintenant ? Elle se leva, s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre et empocha la bague et se précipita dans le couloir pour aller voir Avery en essayant très fort de ne pas pleurer. Mrs. Carlton avait dû rentrer avant car Avery était enveloppée dans sa couverture préférée qui était en bas plus tôt. Molly caressa la joue de sa fille pendant qu'elle dormait et ses larmes, contenues avant cet instant, commencèrent à tomber.

Elle entendit des pas rapides à l'extérieur de la pièce et se retourna juste au moment où Mycroft entrait, ses vêtements en désordre avec de l'herbe et des taches de terre sur ses genoux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il s'approcha d'elle, chuchotant rapidement quand il traversa la pièce et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Désolé, vraiment désolé. J'ai paniqué en pensant que Sherlock et toi devriez être ensemble et j'ai fait ce que j'avais dit que je ne ferrais jamais. Je suis parti avec l'intention de ne pas revenir. J'avais tort, Molly, tellement tort.

Il leva le menton, elle regarda son visage et essuya ses larmes de sa main. Elle renifla, puis sourit et se mit à rire faiblement, soulagée, alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait.

\- Sortons dans la galerie, on ne veut pas réveiller le bébé.

Elle prit sa main et ils quittèrent tranquillement la chambre d'enfant, Avery dormait encore, ignorant avec bonheur le drame qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

Debout en haut de l'escalier, elle caressa son visage bien-aimé d'une main.

\- Tu es revenu et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime.

Elle tendit la main vers la poche de sa robe de chambre et en sorti la bague de son père.

\- Vous avez laissé quelque chose derrière vous, Mr. Holmes et je ferais mieux de ne plus la voir loin de ta main sinon ce sera un enfer de réparer ça.

Elle remit la bague à son doigt et la regarda de travers.

\- Oh Mycroft, ne me refais plus jamais ça. J'ai besoin de toi, Avery a besoin de toi et je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi.

Elle le serra dans ses bras avec ferveur, puis baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements, une question sur son visage.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Mycroft eut la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air embarrassé.

\- J'ai eu une petite dispute avec Sherlock mais tout va bien maintenant. Il en est sorti bien pire que moi et il est en train de se nettoyer. Tu devrais retourner te coucher car il est tard, lui et moi allons élaborer une stratégie sur l'affaire William Scott.

Il avança un peu en voyant les sourcils de Molly s'unir d'irritation.

\- Nous voulons aussi ton avis, bien sûr, mais il attendra le matin. Il reste ici au moins jusqu'à demain et peut-être jusqu'au lendemain. S'il te plait chérie, on a besoin de temps ensemble pour commencer à arranger ça.

\- Es-tu mon manager, Mycroft Holmes ? Dit Molly, ses yeux plissés. Mycroft eut l'air chagriné et Molly eut pitié de lui. Va t'amuser avec ton frère. Ne fumez pas dans la maison et ne laisse pas Sherlock mettre le feu. Et ne te couche pas trop tard. Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot. Me quitter pour mon propre bien... Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent peut-il être aussi stupide ?

Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus, abaissa son visage vers le sien et retourna se coucher au bout du couloir.

Mycroft la regarda partir et une fois de plus s'émerveilla de sa patience et de sa grâce dans ses rapports entre lui et Sherlock. Les choses qu'ils lui avaient fait subir au fil des ans et pourtant elle les aimait encore tous les deux. Il était à la fois reconnaissant et ému par la profondeur de son amour.

Il était temps de se mettre au travail, pensa-t-il en se tournant et en descendant les escaliers. Sherlock l'attendait dans son bureau. Ce serait bien de revenir dans le jeu, surtout avec son petit frère à ses côtés. Dieu merci Sherlock était à la maison et toute la famille était en sécurité. Maintenant, il fallait être sûr que ça reste comme ça.

####

\- Tu es sûr?

Mycroft regarda Sherlock avec scepticisme au-dessus d'une table chargée de dossiers et de photographies.

\- Non pas tout à fait sûr, mais on en saura plus quand on aura le temps de travailler à Londres.

Son visage était sinistre et ses yeux très clairs.

\- Si ce que je soupçonne est vrai, il y aura beaucoup de drames et les gens que tu aimes pourraient être blessés.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit Mycroft. Je ferai de mon mieux pour servir de tampon. Je suis peut-être semi-retraité mais j'ai encore beaucoup d'influence dans certains milieux. Je vais faire appel à quelques services qui ont suscité beaucoup d'intérêt au fil des ans. Il y aura un petit scandale, tu reviendras dans la gloire et la vie redeviendra normale.

\- Normale... Qu'est-ce qui est normal ? Cela fait deux ans que je chasse à travers l'Europe de l'Est et l'Asie et je n'ai plus aucune idée de ce qu'est la normalité. Je suis maintenant père et tu es marié. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans un autre univers.

Sherlock s'arrêta et sembla mal à l'aise.

\- Comment va vraiment John ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il l'a mal pris après la chute.

\- Il boit beaucoup et pleure toujours son meilleur ami, j'en ai peur. Il a finalement déménagé de Baker Street il y a deux mois, ce qui était un choix sain, mais il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Il est le parrain de ton enfant, au fait. Il est passé au-dessus de son aversion innée pour moi et s'est porté à la défense de Molly et Avery. Il fait un discours très émouvant et a parlé de toi à plusieurs reprises. C'était difficile pour lui, mais à la fin, il était heureux pour nous tous.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard interrogateur sur Mycroft.

\- Non, il ne soupçonne pas qui est le père d'Avery bien qu'il t'ait remarqué en elle tout de suite. Dieu merci, elle a ma couleur de cheveux et assez de tâches de rousseur pour être convaincante.

Mycroft regarda Sherlock et son visage était grave.

\- Il sera profondément blessé et pourrait s'en prendre à toi Sherlock. Il n'y aura peut-être pas de retour à la normale avec John Watson.

Sherlock eut l'air mal à l'aise et changea de sujet.

\- Est-ce que Molly sera prête à jouer son rôle ?

Mycroft hocha la tête mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

\- Elle a eu deux quasi incidents mais elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Avery. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement mais j'ai analysé toutes les autres options et l'utiliser comme appât est toujours le meilleur plan. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout mais je suis sûr qu'elle insistera.

\- Il y a 90% de chance que nous réussissions sans que personne ne soit blessé, Mycroft, mais il y a toujours un risque. Tu es sûr ?

Mycroft se mit en colère et il éleva la voix.

\- Non, bon sang, je ne suis pas sûr et je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me tolère, m'aime, et je vais la mettre directement dans la ligne de tir. Comment crois-tu que je me sente, Sherlock ? J'ai l'impression de risquer ma vie.

Mycroft s'assit et mit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

Sherlock regarda son frère aîné avec compassion. L'homme de glace était enfin tombé et tombé de très haut. Il était heureux pour Mycroft mais il n'enviait pas sa position. Il aimait aussi Molly Hooper et détestait la mettre en danger. Mais, il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen s'ils devaient garder l'élément de surprise.

Il s'approcha de Mycroft et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Sa voix était silencieuse quand il parla finalement.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger, je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance.

La pièce se tut et les deux hommes pesèrent l'incertitude de l'avenir. Sherlock rompit finalement le silence, tapotant son frère dans le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Allez Mycroft, une cigarette de plus avant d'aller au lit. Je suis sûr que Molly rationne des clopes alors tant que je suis là, vis un peu.

Mycroft le dévisagea mais se leva et le suivit.

**#######**

**Le mauvais garçon est de retour et a décidé de faire tourner en bourrique son grand frère... Pauvre Mycroft... **


	33. Chapitre 33

\- Mycroft, t'étais obligé de le frapper si fort ?

Molly avait l'air exaspérée de voir l'ainé des Holmes après avoir vu la peau meurtrie et blessée sur le visage de Sherlock. Il aurait l'air de rien du tout pendant au moins une semaine.

\- Oui, j'ai dû le frapper très fort. Il m'a enfin provoqué au point où rien d'autre au point que rien d'autre qu'un bon coup de poing ne ferrait l'affaire. Il le demande depuis des années et mon seul regret est qu'il m'a fait perdre le contrôle. Je suis sûr qu'il sera insupportable pendant des années.

Mycroft regarda son frère du haut de son long nez avec un dégoût feint.

Ils étaient assis autour de la table du petit déjeuner, Avery dans sa chaise haute mangeait des morceaux de fruits et de céréales sur son plateau et les autres buvaient du café. Avery avait jeté un coup d'oeil grave à Sherlock ce matin et avait exprimé ce que Molly pensait :

\- Owie...

Sherlock sourit à Avery, ce qui, si rendit son visage battu encore pire.

\- Oui, Avery, c'est un grand owie...

Tournant son regard sur Mycroft, il se pencha dans sa chaise et eut l'air suffisant.

\- J'ai l'intention de la tenir au-dessus de ta tête aussi longtemps que possible. J'ai pris plusieurs photos à envoyer à maman une fois qu'elle saura que je suis revenu. Elle ne sera pas amusée.

Molly le regard en état de choc et finalement se rendit compte que personne d'autre qu'eux ne savait que Sherlock était de retour. Elle lui demanda comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents et à John Watson quand il lui aura sauvé la vie.

\- Rien d'autre que de dire la vérité, dit-il, en haussant les épaules. Je pars pour Londres demain après avoir rendu visite au maitre et au paternel Holmes. Mycroft a accepté de les avertir par téléphone et de prendre la majeure partie de leur ire, de sorte qu'à mon arrivée, tout sera prêt pour le retour du fils prodigue. Je suis sûr que maman aura quelques mots de choix pour moi une fois qu'elle se sera remise de sa joie initiale mais j'ai l'intention d'être parti depuis longtemps avant ça. Elle peut me fustiger via son portable à une date ultérieure et je suis sûr qu'elle le fera.

Son visage tomba alors qu'il continuait.

\- Je ne suis pas si sûr au sujet de John, Mrs. Hudson et Lestrade, car ils sont tous un peu plus difficiles, surtout John. Je suis sûr qu'il sera furieux et qu'il voudra probablement me frapper plus fort que Mycroft hier soir.

Sherlock renifla et mitrailla Mycroft des yeux.

\- Tu es devenu si susceptible. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir perdu ton avantage avec ce truc de mariage et de paternité ?

Mycroft plissa ses yeux et était sur le point de répliquer quand Avery fit tomber sa cuillère sur le sol avec un grand bruit.

\- Uppie !

Le visage de Sherlock s'adoucit et se leva, libérant Avery de la chaise haute et la prenant dans ses bras. Elle sourit joyeusement et tira l'une de ses boucles sombres.

\- Uppie ! Cria-t-elle heureuse que sa demande ait été comprise. Sherlock rit et la poussa du nez, Avery gloussa de rire avec plaisir.

\- Peux-tu dire Sherlock, Avery ? C'est facile... Sherrrrr- lock ! Oh comme on va s'amuser quand tu seras plus grande. Ne laisse pas ce vieux grincheux de père nous empêcher de nous amuser, oh non...

Il porta Avery de l'autre côté de la salle à manger, s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et la fit rebondir sur sa hanche en lui montrant toutes les choses fascinantes qu'il y avait dehors. Molly prit la main de Mycroft et la serra sous la table. Voir Avery et Sherlock ensemble était merveilleux et bien qu'Avery grandirait en le connaissant comme un oncle, il sera vraiment un oncle spécial. Mycroft lui serra la main en retour et la regarda dans les yeux, redoutant la séance de stratégie prévue lorsque Avery se coucherait pour sa sieste. Elle lui sourit en le rassurant mais elle savait qu'il était inquiet.

\- Ai confiance, mon amour, tout ira bien.

Elle se pencha et lui donna un bref baiser en ignorant les yeux de Sherlock posés sur eux.

\- Arrêtez vous deux, l'enfant vous regarde et vous risquez de la traumatiser à vie avec toute cette affection familiale. Il est temps d'user cette petite et d'amener Molly dans le plan.

Sherlock fit une grimace et Avery l'imita.

\- Je sais, jouons au meurtre !

Molly lui envoya un regard qui contenait des poignards.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que c'est un peu trop pour commencer. Qu'en est-il de l'identification de l'empreinte de pas. Peux-tu faire la différence entre une empreinte de mouton et une empreinte de vache, Avery ? Je paris que tu peux... Quant à ta mère, je suis sûr qu'elle apportera d'excellentes idées et une nouvelle perspective à la table pour attraper ce bâtard répréhensible.

Molly le regarda à nouveau, cette fois en secouant la tête.

\- Très bien, ce méchant, méchant criminel. Une fois endormie, c'est...

Tous les trois étaient assis à la table, le visage sombre et les postures tendues. Ce serait risqué, surtout pour Molly. Mycroft n'aimait pas ça du tout et avait les bras croisés et il regardait Molly et Sherlock. Certaines parties du plan étaient désagréables pour tous les trois mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre solution. Peu importait le nombre d'alternatives dont ils discutaient, ils revenaient toujours à la première. Ils avaient tous convenu que John Watson devait participer au plan et Molly et Mycroft acceptèrent d'être aidé à cet égard.

Sherlock partit l'après-midi même pour rendre visite à leurs parents puis se rendit à Londres le lendemain. Molly, Mycroft et Avery passèrent de la maison à la résidence peu de temps après, mais pas avant d'avoir appelé John Watson pour lui demander de venir jeter un coup d'œil sur Avery qui était tombée malade pendant leur séjour dans le Surrey. Ils pensaient tous que la réaction de John à la résurrection de Sherlock pourrait être extrême et que la résidence serait le meilleur endroit si les choses devenaient incontrôlables. Molly se sentit mal d'avoir encore une fois menti à John mais elle espéra qu'il finirait par lui pardonner.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil de plus sur Avery endormie et se prépara à partir. Il regarda Mycroft avec rien de moins que de la joie sur son visage.

\- Amuse-toi bien à annoncer la nouvelles aux unités parentales. Je suis sûr que tu seras tout simplement brillant. Je prédis que tu seras au téléphone pendant au moins vingt minutes. Oh joie !

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Molly et Mycroft suivirent derrière. Il se retourna et toute l'humour disparut de son visage. Il s'arrêta à la porte, la silhouette de la lumière du début de l'après-midi lui donnant une lueur dorée.

Il dirigea ses premiers commentaires à Mycroft.

\- Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, mon frère. On va s'en sortir. Le plan est solide et, avec nous deux, John et Lestrade qui nous soutiennent, tout peut très bien se passer. Vous vous installez après votre retour à Londres et restez en contact par code pour confirmer.

Il s'approcha de Molly et la serra dans ses bras. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tu es une maman brillante et, bizarrement, Mycroft est un père génial. Merci, Molly, d'avoir choisi Avery malgré tout. C'est un miracle que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir.

Il embrassa tendrement sa joue et la laissa partir.

Mycroft s'irrita un peu de leur intimité et Sherlock le désarma en rentrant dans l'humour désobligeant.

\- Recule grand frère. Je n'empiète pas sur ton territoire. Je disais à ma charmante belle-sœur que vous étiez tous les deux des parents formidables. Quel concept, tu étais aussi moralisateur qu'un lézard quand j'étais petit.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Mycroft, secoua ses boucles sombres et partit.

**#####**

**Oncle Sherlock a plein de bonnes idées de jeux... pas sûr que ça plaise aux parents. Mais bon... Mycroft est là pour surveiller son frère malgré tout. **


	34. Chapitre 34

Mrs. Hudson était en train de faire cuire ses scones spéciaux dans sa cuisine pour un autre gentleman qu'elle avait rencontré alors qu'elle était au marché. Elle espérait que celui-ci n'était pas marié, qu'il n'était pas un criminel mais était quand même assez intéressant pour être amusant. Les hommes étaient tellement... Eh bien, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans cette arène. Si seulement les garçons étaient encore là, ils auraient fait une rapide vérification internet pour elle.

Elle avait continué, bien sûr, après la mort de Sherlock mais les choses n'étaient tout simplement pas les mêmes et le chagrin la peinait encore. C'était un garçon si gentil, malgré ses manières irritantes, et ce n'était pas juste que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et vital soit parti. Elle avait du mal à l'idée qu'il se soit ôté la vie. Cela n'avait pas de sens pour elle, mais encore une fois la toxicomanie et le fait de conserver des têtes coupées dans le réfrigérateur n'en avaient pas non plus.

John avait finalement quitté Baker Street et bien qu'il lui manque, elle était soulagée qu'il soit passé à autre chose. Il avait passé la majeure partie de l'année écoulée dans un brouillard d'alcool et bien que Lestrade ait essayé de l'aider en l'impliquant dans plusieurs affaires et en continuant à boire avec lui, ses efforts n'avaient pas beaucoup aidé. Un homme si bon, elle espérait qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul. Il en avait pincé pour Sherlock, elle pouvait le voir, malgré sa longue liste d'amies féminines. Pourquoi John n'arrêtait pas de le nier, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre, c'était le monde moderne après tout.

Mycroft l'avait appelé peu après la mort de Sherlock et lui avait demandé de tenir l'appartement exactement comme il était. Il continua à payer la part de Sherlock malgré le ressentiment de John et, lorsque John déménagement finalement, il paya une autre année de loyer. Il lui demanda également d'aérer l'appartement et d'aérer la poussière de temps en temps, ce qu'elle faisait, bien qu'à contrecœur et de manière plutôt désordonnée. C'était flippant de monter dans un appartement vide. C'était une capsule inaltérable d'époques plus heureuses et plus bruyantes et le lourd silence pesait sur elle. Mycroft avait envoyé des gens pour nettoyer les expériences les plus volatiles de Sherlock et les bizarreries dans le réfrigérateur, mais autrement, il restait exactement le même. Elle s'interrogeait sur le comportement de Mycroft. Il avait l'air d'un homme froid et quant à la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de garder l'appartement, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sentiment ? Cela semblait improbable, mais Mycroft avait fait plusieurs choses peu probables au cours de la dernière année.

Elle avait été choquée quand Molly Hooper l'avait appelée à l'improviste, lui avait dit qu'elle et Mycroft attendaient un enfant et qu'ils allaient se marier. Les nouvelles étaient si choquantes, en fait, qu'elle dût s'asseoir. Molly lui avait demandé d'être son témoin au mariage. Elle avait accepté mais avait de sérieux doutes encore une fois. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas du tout, à tous les deux. Molly avait été séduite par Sherlock et maintenant elle épousait son frère aîné ? Le grand frère que personne n'aimait beaucoup ? Mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Elle était allée au mariage et ça avait été très beau mais le vrai spectacle avait été dans le corridor avant la cérémonie. Si elle avait eu des doutes sur ce que le couple ressentait l'un pour l'autre, la scène touchante dans le couloir du bureau du registraire l'avait convaincue. Ce baiser aurait pu faire pousser un soupir à un ours mal léché au cœur le plus dur. Elle sourit en y pensant. Comme la vie était étrange, pensa-t-elle en sortant les scones du four. Molly Hooper et Mycroft Holmes – rien ne l'aurait plus surprise. Elle espérait voir Avery, sur les photos envoyées par Molly, elle ressemblait tellement à Sherlock, bien qu'elle soit rousse et tachetée de tâches de rousseur comme Mycroft. Sherlock n'aurait-il pas été heureux d'être oncle ?

Elle finit de transférer les scones chauds de la plaque de pâtisserie sur une grille pour les refroidir quand elle entendit un bruit sourd là-haut. Quelque chose s'était-il renversé ? Il y avait plusieurs piles de magazines et d'autres articles dans l'appartement et elle en avait renversé en faisant la poussière. Oh bien, elle vérifierait demain.

Elle avait presque oublié le bruit sourd quand elle entendit le bruit de pas dans les escaliers. Qui diable... ? Elle décrocha son portable et composa le 999 mais n'appela pas. Reprenant son rouleau à pâtisserie, toujours couvert de farine, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte du couloir commun. On n'est jamais trop prudent de nos jours. Elle espérait contre tout espoir que ce n'était pas encore Anderson. La dernière fois qu'il était entré par effraction, il l'avait presque fait mourir de peur. Un autre garçon qui avait besoin d'une vie, celui-là, elle les attirait ? Elle regarda si c'était John ou Mycroft. Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?

Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte au moment où une silhouette sombre, le visage enveloppé d'une veste à capuche, atteignait le bas de l'escalier. Il était dans l'ombre dans le couloir et alluma la lumière au plafond juste au moment où la silhouette se tourna vers elle. Au début, elle ne put pas enregistrer ce qu'elle voyait et quand elle le fit, elle laissa tomber le rouleau à pâtisserie et le téléphone et fut bouche bée.

\- Sherlock ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle fit un pas prudent et tremblant en avant, les yeux grands ouverts, sans vraiment croire.

\- Mrs. Hudson, répondit-il, sa voix était sans équivoque.

\- Oh mon... Dit-il d'une voix calme et glissa sur le sol évanouie.

\- Pas bon. Définitivement pas bon.

Sherlock s'agenouilla rapidement à ses côtés et vérifia son pouls. Il était stable et fort, donc ça avait été le choc. Pas de crise cardiaque aujourd'hui pour ajouter à sa longue liste d'infractions. Il la prit doucement et se servit de son genou pour ouvrir sa porte. Il se glissa rapidement dans la cuisine et dans sa chambre où il la plaça sur le lit. Elle se remettrait bientôt et il était sûr qu'elle serait furieuse contre lui. Cependant, elle était une âme indulgente et même si elle était en colère, elle finirait par lui pardonner. Comme c'était agréable de la revoir. Entre temps, il sentit les scones frais. C'était définitivement l'heure du thé.

####

C'était la fin de son service et Greg Lestrade n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa place au Yard après presque deux ans à garder la tête baissée et à faire de son mieux pour s'en sortir et oublier ce maudit Sherlock Holmes. Il avait beaucoup souffert après la chute, tant sur le plan professionnel que personnel. Il avait été rétrogradé et, lorsqu'il n'était pas assis derrière un bureau et qu'il n'avait pas a brassé les papiers, on lui avait assigné les restes des appels de la police. Il en avait marre d'arpenter les trottoir et de harceler les prostituées. Les allers- retours de son ex-femme s'étaient finalement soldés par l'arrivée d'un petit ami plus jeune et plus qu'odieux. C'était l'amour, dit-elle, le vrai amour. Eh bien, elle pouvait faire l'amour là où le soleil ne brillait pas. Il en avait enfin fini avec elle. Mais, comme d'habitude, les choses pourraient être bien pires. Au moins, elle avait été contente qu'il voie les filles.

John Watson avait été encore plus malheureux que lui et avait ainsi fait un compagnon de route parfait. Alors que Greg était en colère et à la limite de l'amertume pour la mort de Sherlock, John avait été dévasté. Ayant perdu plusieurs de ses compagnons à cause de la violence en Afghanistan ou du suicide par la suite, le choix de Sherlock de sauter l'avait troublé et l'avait blessé. Cet incroyable bâtard manquait à Greg malgré sa colère mais John avait perdu son meilleur ami et ne s'en était pas encore remis. L'alcool avait semblé être la meilleure réponse pour eux deux et ils avaient établi une habitude de se rencontrer une ou deux fois par semaine dans leurs pubs préférés pour s'en envoyer. John Watson pouvait certainement tenir l'alcool mais il y eut un moment ou deux où Greg, qui n'était pas tire au flanc quand il avait bu, avait mis un frein. Se saouler était une chose mais même dans ses plus sombres moments il savait qu'il ne fallait pas boire au point de s'évanouir. Il était trop vieux et avait trop besoin de son travail pour prendre ce risque. John, cependant, n'avait pas semblé se soucier de tout cela et Greg l'avait ramené à la maison, presque inconscient, à plusieurs reprises. Il avait mal au cœur pour cet homme, vraiment.

Greg s'arrêta à la porte de la gare. Bon sang il pleuvait encore. Il releva son col et se précipita vers le parking couvert. Il eut juste le temps pour une clope avant d'aller chercher les filles. Il les avait pour le week end et attendait avec impatience leurs jeunes bêtises. Même l'ainée, maintenant à l'aube de son adolescence, était une joie. Il l'alluma sous le surplomb de béton. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de fumer aussi. Les filles lui avaient demandé de le faire et bien qu'il sache rationnellement que ces maudites choses pouvaient le tuer, c'était sa dernière béquille qui l'avait aidé à passer des nuits longues et solitaires dans son appartement déprimant.

Tous avaient souffert après la chute mais à l'exception de John Watson et de leur quête mutuelle de l'oubli, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose de l'ancien groupe. Il n'y avait plus de raison d'aller à Baker Street depuis que John était parti. Molly avait complètement disparu depuis un moment et lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin revus sur le corps d'une jeune victime de meurtre à la morgue, elle était pâle et désespérée. Même elle, qui d'habitude trouvait le meilleur en tout, avait perdu son étincelle après la mort de Sherlock. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu en manipulant le corps par la suite. A quoi avait-elle pense ? Il supposa que penser n'avait pas été au premier plan de son esprit à l'époque et qu'elle avait aussi souffert au travail, bien qu'elle ait évité une rétrogradation.

Mais Molly les avait surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques mois après l'automne, elle avait emménagé chez Mycroft Holmes était tombée enceinte et ils s'étaient mariés. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir et quand elle l'avait appeler pour l'inviter au mariage, il était tombé à la renverse. La gentille petite Molly Hooper épouser ce salaud de Mycroft Holmes ? Il aurait prédit un atterrissage en soucoupe volante à Hyde Park avant de prédire un tel combo. L'invitation avait été une autre excellente excuse pour se mettre à empester l'alcool avec John et ils l'avaient fait. Puis il y eut cette fusillade dans le quartier des affaires du chauffeur de Mycroft. Greg en avait entendu parler au Yard, mais il n'en savait pas grand-chose. Quelqu'un n'avait évidemment pas voulu que l'attaque soit rendue publique mais il ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était Mycroft derrière ce silence ou un autre fantôme du gouvernement.

Lui et John avaient ensuite vu Molly et Mycroft à l'hôpital après la naissance d'Avery et, il fallait bien reconnaitre à Mycroft Holmes qu'il avait été tendre envers Molly et heureux avec Avery. Il était si différent du Mycroft Holmes que Greg connaissait depuis des années à tel point que Greg avait du mal à accepter cette nouvelle version biaisée de la réalité. Si c'était un numéro, Mycroft devrait être partant pour un Olivier Awards. Molly avait regardé Mycroft avec Avery dans les bras avec une telle adoration que Greg avait dû détourner le regard. Ce regard était un regard qu'il se souvenait avoir sur le visage de sa femme à la naissance de leur première fille, maintenant perdue dans l'histoire et l'amertume d'un mariage raté. Il avait alors senti l'espoir que, malgré tout, cette étrange petite pouvait survivre.

Il avait invité John à prendre un verre après que Avery ait fait des vas et viens et qu'ils aient dit au revoir aux nouveaux parents mais John avait refusé. Il avait alors appelé avec des excuses pour leur soirée pub habituelle la semaine suivante puis celle d'après. La troisième semaine, Greg lui avait carrément demandé ce qui se passait et John lui avait dit qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, Sherlock était mort et boire jusqu'à en crever n'allait pas le ramener. Il avait aimé boire avec Greg et avait apprécié son soutien mais il avait besoin de sortir de son comportement circulaire et de reconstruire sa vie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques fois de plus depuis mais John se limitait à un verre et à une conversation polie. Greg avait été à la fois soulagé et déçu car il n'avait guère d'autres possibilité de camaraderie dans sa vie non plus. Anderson avait retourné sa veste et le reste de ses anciens collègues du yard l'avait traité comme s'il était atteint d'une sorte de maladie infectieuse. Oui, une maladie infectieuse appelée échec, pensa-t-il en écrasant sa clope sur le mur de béton.

Le soir approchait mais il pensait qu'il avait encore le temps pour une clope de plus. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche du paquet et en sortit une autre. Sa mère avait appelé ça des clous de cercueil. Peut-être qu'il arrêterait encore cette semaine et que cette fois-ci, il réussirait. Il était sur le point de l'allumer quand quelqu'un de très proche se racla la gorge. Greg sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Il vit le bord d'une veste à capuche foncée surgir de derrière un pilier.

\- Vous en avez une autre monsieur ?

La voix était basse et vaguement familière.

\- Qui est là ? Sortez que je puisse vous voir. Si vous êtes inoffensif, je vous en donnerai une si vous promettez de ne pas trainer.

Ça devait être un sans -abri, pensa Greg. Pauvre con, quelle vie.

\- Il y a d'autres personnes qui se garent ici qui ne sont peut-être pas aussi gentilles que moi et qui pourraient vous donner un bon coup de poing. Sortez, je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

\- J'espère que non, puisque j'ai fait du chemin pour te voir, Greg.

Les yeux de Greg s'élargirent lorsque Sherlock Holmes jeta le mégot et s'avança dans la lumière.

La surprise céda place à la colère rapidement suivie d'un éclat de joie féroce.

\- Toi ! Sale petit bâtard... Tu es vivant. Je devrais te casser la gueule, je le devrais. Tu as ruiné ma fichue vie et faillit me faire virer. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche à propos de toi sautant de ce satané toit. Trop soigné, trop parfait et trop hors de caractère. Tu sais ce qu'on a tous traversé à cause de toi ?

Greg tendit la main pour pousser Sherlock mais à la place, il l'attrapa par le devant de sa veste le tira dans une étreinte rapide en le serrant dans les bras et en versant des larmes retenues.

\- Je te tuerai plus tard si John ne te frappe pas d'abord sans raison mais pour l'instant, je veux toute l'histoire. Tu me dois bien ça, au moins après avoir fait de ma vie un enfer pendant deux ans, espèce de petit con.

Sherlock toléra l'accolade et le serra même maladroitement dans ses bras malgré lui. C'était bien de voir Greg aussi, mais maintenant il était temps de se mettre au travail.

\- Il y a des problèmes, Greg, et on a besoin de toi. J'ai passé deux ans à éradiquer la vermine, mais il y en a encore plus à Londres. Molly et Avery ont été menacées. J'ai un plan, mais c'est risqué et j'aurai besoin de toi et de John pour que ça marche. Ce sera dangereux et pourrait contourner la loi. Tu en es ?

\- Dieu oui et que Dieu me vienne en aide, mais j'en suis. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de toute l'histoire, d'accord ?

Greg regarda les coupures et les bleus sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, tu t'es cogné contre un mur ?

\- Je te raconterai toute l'histoire mais pas ce soir parce que tu es déjà en retard.

Sherlock avait l'air un peu chagriné.

\- Quant à mon état malheureux, j'ai peut-être poussé Mycroft à une violence extrême contre ma personne. Il n'a pas été amusé par mon retour soudain et de ma réaction à son mariage. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre l'impulsion. Maintenant, je peux avoir cette cigarette ?

Sherlock lui sourit.

Greg secoua la tête et lui offrit une clope. Ce grand con n'avait pas changé du tout.

####

Molly fit les cent pas dans le couloir du premier étage de la résidence en attendant John. Son angoisse était à son comble et elle se força à rester droite et à fermer les yeux en essayant de se calmer. Tout avait été préparé et Sherlock attendait dans la bibliothèque. Molly se sentait mal d'avoir menti à John la dernière fois, mais espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait, à elle et à Mycroft, d'avoir gardé le secret de Sherlock. C'était pour le bien de tous, mais cela ne l'avait pas rendu plus facile à supporter, surtout quand John avait tant souffert. Mycroft était juste au bout du couloir dans son bureau car ils avaient convenu que John pourrait réagir moins violemment si Molly annonçait la nouvelle. Il surveillerait la situation à distance et s'il pensait que les choses dégénéraient, il interviendrait. Molly avait accepté mais maintenant que John était en route, elle n'était plus sûre de leur plan. Pauvre John, le meilleur des hommes mit dans une situation intolérable par ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Un taxi se gara devant le portique et John sortit. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de derrière pour venir à sa rencontre. Il était plus beau qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Alerte, rasé de près avec une étincelle de son ancien moi dans les yeux. Molly s'approcha de lui, visage sérieux et lui fit un gros câlin.

Il la serra dans ses bras, puis se rétracta.

\- Hé, c'est quoi cette tête de trois pieds de long et ce câlin ? Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Avery mais ça ressemble à un rhume d'enfant pour moi. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr. Les enfants sont remarquablement durs, tu sais.

Molly offrit un mince sourire.

\- John, s'il te plait vient à la bibliothèque. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il se conforma à la demande de Molly et ils se promenèrent ensemble dans la grande salle.

\- Ok, Molls, tout va bien ? L'état d'Avery a empiré ? Peut-être que je devrais jeter un coup d'œil maintenant pour tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter ?

John s'arrêta devant la porte de la bibliothèque et la regarda de près.

\- Non, John, Avery va bien. Plus que bien, en fait, elle n'est pas malade du tout. S'il te plait, entre dans la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un est ici pour te voir.

Molly ouvrit la porte en faisant un geste pour qu'il la précède. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et John se tourna vers elle.

Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, tous ses sens se mirent en éveil et il devina son angoisse cachée.

\- Comment ça, quelqu'un m'attend pour me voir ? De quoi s'agit-il, Molly ? Pourquoi as-tu senti que tu devais mentir pour m'amener ici ?

Molly se tint sur le côté de la porte de la bibliothèque en se tordant les mains, ls yeux suppliant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, John. Si j'avais pu te le dire, je l'aurais fait, mais je n'ai pas pu. Les choses étaient hors de mon contrôle et j'avais les mains liées. Si ça peut arranger les chose pour toi, seuls Mycroft et moi le savions. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras dans ton cœur la force de me pardonner – de nous pardonner.

John se tint raide à côté du fauteuil à oreilles, son visage inquiet et dos à la pièce.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Molly ? ça ne te ressemble pas du tout.

Molly pinça ses lèvres comme si elle se préparait à l'inévitable, ses yeux quittèrent John et elle hocha la tête. John se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle et le fit tituber en état de choc. Il saisit le dossier du fauteuil pour se tenir, son visage blanc et ses yeux écarquillés. Le monde s'inclina puis se redressa.

\- Sherlock ?

Sa voix était tendue et ses narines gonflées par l'émotion.

\- Pas mort ? Tu n'es pas mort ? Oh mon Dieu, j'ai demandé un miracle, c'est pas vrai...

Son visage se déforma et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

Sherlock lui faisait face à l'autre bout de la pièce, son visage contrôlé mais avec une tension évidente dans sa position. Quand John tituba, il se précipita pour saisir le bras de son ami. John se retourna pour le regarder, puis se pencha pour saisir son épaule.

\- Réel, tu es réel. Pas mort... Dieu merci, pas mort.

\- Non, John, pas mort et je suis désolé.

Sherlock pencha la tête, son chagrin et sa honte d'avoir trompé son ami se manifestant finalement.

\- Tout était prévu mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, personne ne pouvait te le dire. Il y a eu tellement de fois où j'ai voulu tendre la main...

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse terminer sa phrase, John le saisit par les épaules et le tira dans une étreinte dure, sa voix déchirée par l'émotion.

\- Je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche. Je te tuerai plus tard mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche. Tu es vivant, oh merci seigneur, tu es vivant.

Sherlock rendit son étreinte. Les deux hommes se tinrent debout, l'un contre l'autre, le grand homme et son ami plus petit, inconscients de tout sauf l'un de l'autre. Le niveau d'émotion dans la pièce était presque douloureux. Molly maintenant totalement oubliée et passée inaperçue, les yeux se levant, s'éloigna lentement et silencieusement en fermant la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elle.

**######**

**GREG... (moi avec des coeurs plein les yeux). **

**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors que pensez vous du déroulement des chapitres? J'espère que ça vous plait. Quelques petites nouvelles pour la suite: tout d'abord je tiens à vous préparer parce que j'ai reçu l'accord d'une auteure pour traduire sa fiction mais cette fois ce sera une Sherlolly... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Comme je l'ai dit avant je ne compte pas arrêter les Mollcroft dès que j'en trouverai des intéressantes à traduire je fonce! **

**Ensuite, il se trouve que je pars demain travailler deux semaines en Angleterre. C'est la première fois que j'ai ce type de job d'été du coup je ne sais pas du tout à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir poster et traduire. En ce qui concerne cette fiction : elle est finie du coup je n'aurais qu'à poster par contre pour la suivante elle arrivera en fonction du temps que j'aurais pour traduire pendant mon temps libre. **

**Voilà! Merci de votre compréhension! A demain! **


	35. Chapitre 35

Anthea descendit de la voiture devant sa maison et donna à son chauffeur des ordres pour le matin. La semaine avait été infernale jusqu'à présent et ne s'améliorait pas. Comment Mycroft avait-il fait ce travail toutes ces années sans faire de dépression nerveuse ? Il avait fait en sorte que ça ait l'air si terrible mais maintenant elle le savait très bien. Soixante heures de travail par semaine, des appels à 3h du matin, le Premier Ministre sur son dos constamment et à naviguer dans les subtilités de la diplomatie étrangère avaient tous fait des ravages et elle se sentait vieille.

Son assistant s'était avéré être une déception pour elle et elle pensait sérieusement à changer de cheval. Il était efficace et faisait son travail mais il n'avait pas eu de réponse intuitive comme le travail exigeait. Pourquoi diable l'avait-elle engagé en premier lieu ? Parce qu'il était roux et grand avec des cheveux clairsemés et qu'il lui avait rappelé Mycroft, voilà pourquoi. Stupide, tout simplement stupide... Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle pouvait le remplacer par un autre homme ? La semaine prochaine elle s'occuperait de son assistant et embaucherait une des brillantes jeunes femmes de la piscine à agents.

Sa relation avec Mycroft s'était améliorée mais elle était toujours tendue. Elle avait été trop dure avec lui au sujet de la femme Hooper et avait mal jugé la profondeur des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Anthea ne comprenait toujours pas comment c'était arrivé mais Mycroft était finalement tombé amoureux et était heureux. Elle avait été maladivement jalouse et avait défendu son territoire et où cela l'avait-il menée ? Elle adorait son travail, mais elle était maintenant séparée de l'une des personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à résoudre l'affaire William Scott et la fusillade qui avait suivi étaient également frustrants. Pourquoi son bureau n'avait-il fait aucun progrès dans l'enquête ? Est-ce qu'elle devait faire son nouveau travail et le leur aussi ?

Ainsi distraite, elle ne remarqua pas les petits fils attachés à sa porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de mettre sa clé dans la serrure, elle sentit une pression profonde sur son cou. Elle se défendit en essayant de se détacher de la prise mais ils étaient trop forts et trop habiles. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'évanouisse, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

####

Elle se réveilla dans une grande pièce sombre. Elle n'était pas attachée et était allongée sur un grand lit. La chambre était finement meublée et celui qui l'avait enlevée voulait plus qu'une femme morte ne pouvait lui donner. Elle était en vie pour l'instant, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Elle s'étira et fléchi le cou pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de dommages. Quelques ecchymoses et une légère douleur mais pas de mal. Ceux qui l'avaient maitrisé savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle se leva du lit et était sur le point d'essayer la porte quand on frappa poliment. Elle ne répondit pas et s'accroupit pour bondir quand une voix familière lui dit :

\- Calme-toi, Anthea c'est moi.

Mycroft, pour l'amour de Dieu, depuis quand s'était-il abaissé au théâtre amateur juste pour attirer son attention ? Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec les deux frères Holmes. Mycroft avait l'air pâle et tendu et Sherlock comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis un coup de batte dans le visage. Quand est-ce que le con de frère de Mycroft était-il revenu ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe et où sommes-nous bon sang ? Cracha-t-elle à Mycroft en croisant les bras.

Mycroft alluma le plafonnier et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Je m'excuse pour ma méthode peu orthodoxe pour attirer ton attention, tu étais sur le point de déclencher une bombe reliée à ta porte d'entrée. Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait d'avoir quelques bleus au lieu d'être réduit en cendres. Nous sommes actuellement dans l'un de mes refuge le moins connus mais confortable. Même Sherlock ne savait pas où celui-ci se trouvait.

Mycroft lança à son frère un sourire supérieur.

Anthea expira un souffle et s'assit sur le côté du lit. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur des chaises, face à elle. Mycroft haussa un sourcil et la regarda d'un air ironique.

\- Tu n'auras jamais ouvert ta porte, au fait. Ton chauffeur la fait et il a malheureusement été tué sur le coup. Ou au moins un analogue pré- décès convenable fut tué instantanément. Tu as immédiatement suivi le protocole et est allé te planquer, emplacement actuel inconnu.

Sherlock lui sourit.

\- Mycroft m'a laissé faire l'honneur car je suis bien meilleur que lui dans ce domaine. C'est bon de savoir que je n'ai pas perdu la main. Comment va ton cou ?

Sherlock mit ses mains derrière la tête et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

Anthea lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Bienvenu à la maison Sherlock. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien.

Elle fit une pause et regarda Mycroft avec colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mycroft se renfrogna devant son frère cadet et leva une main pour lui faire signe d'attendre.

\- La ferme, Sherlock, tu ne m'aides pas.

Mycroft se concentra sur Anthea.

\- J'ai beaucoup à dire, mon amie. Il y a une faille de sécurité dans ton bureau en lien avec les efforts de Sherlock pour éradiquer le réseau de Moriarty en Europe de l'Est et en Asie. J'aurais dû le détecter plus tôt, mais j'ai été un peu distraite ces derniers temps.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Jouer les tourtereaux avec ma pathologiste au lieu de s'occuper du magasin. Beau travail, mon frère.

Anthea la fit taire cette fois.

\- Tais-toi, Sherlock, j'en ai assez de toi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté mort ? C'était beaucoup moins compliqué sans toi dans notre travail.

Son attention de nouveau sur Mycroft, elle continua.

\- D'accord, il y a une brèche dans mon bureau et quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer. Je suppose que vous deux, les génies, vous avez compris ?

Elle s'arrêta et sourit à Mycroft les yeux brillants.

\- Si c'est le cas, dis-moi et pourchassons ces salauds.

Mycroft lui sourit, un sourire froid et mortel.

\- C'est l'Anthea que je connais et que j'aime. Nous avons fait un plan et tu peux jouer un rôle à part entière.

Il traversa la pièce, la prit par la main et la tira sur ses pieds. Sa voix était douce et dangereuse.

\- Très bientôt, tu remonteras à la surface et tu iras à ton bureau. La pièce commencera par un petit incendie domestique qui se transformera rapidement en incendie. Vous m'appellerez pour me consulter sur la bombe et je vous rejoindrai dans ton bureau. Il y aura une confrontation compromettante et malheureuse et notre appât s'enfuira, apparemment seul et sans protection. La plante suivra et ce sera leur perte. Maintenant, il est temps de parler des détails et de tendre un piège pour attraper le rat.

####

Les cinq derniers jours avaient été un pur enfer pour Molly. Elle et Mycroft s'étaient d'abord disputés puis s'étaient réconciliés et les choses revinrent à la normale. Puis ils en eurent une autre et la tension s'accrut à la résidence. Puis ils eurent une vraie dispute – bien que hors de portée d'oreille d'Avery- qui avait laissé Molly pâle et tremblante. Au troisième jour, Mycroft avait quitté leur chambre et dormait au bout du couloir. Tout avait planifié mais contrairement à la comédie du début de l'année, celle-ci était douloureuse, épuisante et implacable. Mycroft manquait à Molly qui avait été remplacé par une version cauchemardesque de l'ancien Mycroft.

Ils s'étaient à peine parlé plusieurs jours et le grand final approchait. Ils n'avaient eu que de brefs moments pour se consoler, car personne dans la résidence, à l'exception de Mrs. Carlton ne pouvait savoir que c'était une pièce de théâtre. Avery était leur grand réconfort et ils faisaient tous leur possible pour la protéger de la tension dans la maison.

Molly se tenait dans la nurserie regardant Avery dormir dans son berceau. C'était tôt le matin de ce qui pourrait être le dernier jour de la vie de Molly. Elle étudia chaque détail du visage d'Avery. La lueur de l'aube qui commençait à peine à éclairer sa joue, ses belles boucles rousses foncées et ses cils noirs de jais, si spectaculaire contre la pâleur de sa peau. Quel petit miracle elle et Sherlock avait conçu. Molly se pencha doucement pour caresser les cheveux de son bébé. Si chaude, si douce et si vivante.

Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir juste après la naissance d'Avery. Pas littéralement mourir comme elle pourrait le faire cette après-midi, mais mourir dans le sens où elle était juste une femme qui avait eu une fille née dans une longue lignée d'autres femmes remontant dans le temps. Dans le grand dessein de la vie, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance, mais ce bel enfant en avait. Elle avait pleuré à cette prise de conscience qui s'épanouissait dans son esprit. Pleurer pour sa propre mère maintenant perdue à jamais et toutes les autres mères dans le monde qui abandonnaient une partie ou la totalité d'elles-mêmes pour que leur enfant puisse vivre. Comme elle n'était pas au courant des difficultés que sa propre mère avait rencontré. C'était donc le cercle des parents et de l'enfant.

Molly sentit Mycroft derrière elle. Il glissa ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Elle est magnifique, pas vrai ? Tellement comme sa mère.

Il embrassa le côté de la tête de Molly tout en écoutant ceux qui pourraient se trouver dans le couloir.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tu es prête ? La journée s'annonce difficile mais si tout se passe bien, ce sera fini ce soir. Souviens-toi que quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime profondément et je tiendrai la promesse que je t'ai faite le jour de notre mariage.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un jeu de papiers, les mêmes documents qu'elle avait signé il y avait si longtemps au rez-de-chaussée, dans la bibliothèque, en acceptant d'épouser Mycroft Holmes par procuration.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on en ait encore besoin n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui tendit les papiers et son visage se froissa lorsqu'elle se retourna et jeta les bras autour de lui, enterrant son visage dans son épaule. Oh Seigneur, elle aimait cet homme et la pensée de le quitter lui et Avery l'étouffait de chagrin.

Mycroft lui caressa les cheveux et la serra contre lui. Molly se leva pour prendre sa joue dans sa main et garda dans ses yeux bleus orageux. Elle se leva sur ses orteils et l'embrassa en fermant les yeux. Elle s'éloigna de lui et, très lentement et délibérément, déchira les documents en petits morceaux et les laissa tomber de ses mains. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul document qui comptait maintenant et il était rangé en toute sécurité dans son bureau dans une dossier en papier kraft étiqueté : Copie Certifiée Conforme d'une Déclaration de Mariage. Elle racontait une histoire beaucoup plus significative que les mots eux-mêmes. Le voyage de deux personnes qui s'étaient trouvées au milieu d'une tempête et qui s'étaient sauvées l'une et l'autre.

Elle leva les yeux vers Mycroft et prit sa main. Ses larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux mais ne tombèrent pas.

\- Oui, je suis prêt. Je t'aime aussi.

**######**

**... alors? Qu'est-ce que les Holmes ont encore bricolé comme plan génial? Parce que visiblement ça a l'air d'être de la pure torture pour Molly et Mycroft. **


	36. Chapitre 36

La résidence résonna de leur colère et Mrs. Carlton avait emmené Avery au bout du jardin pour qu'elle n'ait pas à entendre ses parents crier l'un sur l'autre. Ça avait commencé au petit-déjeuner, comme prévu, et s'était intensifié au cours de la dernière heure. Mrs. Carlton s'était faufilée dans la bibliothèque moins de cinq minutes après le début des cris, avait pris Avery dans ses bras et avec un signe de tête aux acteurs, était partie. Avery avait été brièvement confuse mais s'était rapidement détendue de nouveau lorsque Mrs. Carlton l'avait distraite en agitant un jouet pour Toby. L'enfant hurla de joie lorsque le chat fauve sauta sur la boule de plumes et de ficelle. C'était à eux de décider maintenant et tout ce qu'Emma pouvait faire était de garder Avery en sécurité.

Molly avait commencé le combat en accusant Mycroft d'avoir une liaison avec Anthea. Il avait répondu, d'abord froidement irrité, puis sarcastiquement puis froidement en colère alors qu'il lui disait que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Molly avait commencé à le supplier de lui dire la vérité, les larmes coulant sur son visage et son nez dégoulinant de la plus laide des façons. Cela avait duré vingt minutes lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'était ouverte et Mycroft était apparu, le visage sombre et pâle, se frottant la tête et se plaignant qu'une migraine était imminente. Molly l'avait suivi dans le hall et avait essayé de le toucher mais il refusa et la rejeta, déverrouillant son portable pour appeler une voiture.

Il se jeta dans l'allée sous le portique et Molly le suivit, pleurant toujours et le suppliant d'arrêter. Il l'ignora, monta dans la voiture et parti. Molly avait arpenté le couloir juste devant la porte pendant au moins quinze minutes sous l'œil vigilant de la sécurité. Ses larmes avaient séché mais elle avait l'air un peu folle parce qu'elle déverrouilla aussi son portable et appela une voiture. Mrs. Carlton, retournant du jardin avec Avery, essaya de l'arrêter d'appeler la sécurité. Molly lui aboya dessus en disant qu'elle devait trouver Mycroft et qu'Alan s'occuperait d'elle. Alan vint en voiture et la fit monter, l'air inquiet et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Molly ne le prit pas au sérieux et lui ordonna de l'emmener à l'ancien bureau de Mycroft. Le voyage fut interminable et Molly regarda par la fenêtre en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

La voiture s'approcha de l'immeuble et Molly bondit à l'extérieur, se souvenant à peine de prendre son sac. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée d'un bon pas, sa contrariété évidente attirant beaucoup l'attention et elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'ancien étage de Mycroft. Plus lentement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pensé, alors qu'elle piétinait sur place et faisait les cent pas dans la petite cabine d'ascenseur, le visage fixé et déterminé. Elle balaya le couloir dans la salle d'attente, ignorant allègrement l'assistant d'Anthea, qui se leva pour l'arrêter.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, ils sont en réunion.

Quand Molly ne s'arrêta pas, Alex se leva de derrière son bureau et la prit par le bras sans trop de douceur pour la maitriser.

\- Vous m'avez entendu Mrs. Holmes, ils sont en réunion et ne doivent pas être dérangés.

\- Ne vous avisez même pas de me toucher ! Vous savez pourquoi elle vous a choisi, non ? Parce que vous ressembler un peu à mon fichu mari. Eh bien, ça n'a pas marché pas vrai ?

Elle tira son bras loin de lui.

Elle tendit sa main et tourna la poignée de la porte juste au moment où Alex essayait encore une fois de l'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrit et ce qu'ils virent ensuite les foudroya sur place dans l'embrasure de la porte. Molly sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que c'était du théâtre mais c'était quand même difficile à voir par soi-même. Les mots étaient une chose mais la réalité en était une autre et elle ressentit une jalousie ardente et un sentiment de malaise dans son estomac lorsqu'elle prit place dans la scène.

Anthea était étendue sans raison sur le bureau, son chemisier ouvert pour afficher un soutien- gorge noir en dentelle et une abondante poitrine. Ses yeux étaient à moitié- clôt par la passion et ses lèvres gonflées par de violents baisers. Mycroft se tenait entre ses jambes écartées, ses genoux levés et ses talons hauts encore en place. Le pantalon de Mycroft était autour de ses chevilles et il était pris en pleine poussée quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il portait toujours sa veste de costume. Molly aperçut sa cravate en cachemire préférée et ce petit détail fit dérailler sa raison et la fit basculer au bord du désespoir. Il leva lentement la tête pour se retourner et regarda Molly et Alex dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage troublé par la passion. Il posa ses yeux bleus et froids dans les siens, lécha ses lèvres, sourit et poussa à nouveau, ses mains saisissant les cuisses d'Anthea. Anthea gémit et se jeta sur lui, soulevant son bassin du bureau et éparpilla des papiers sur le sol.

\- Sors Molly, dit-il dangereusement, sa voix grave.

Lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas, il augmenta le volume et lui cria dessus, d'une voix forte.

\- Sort de là.

Le visage de Molly devint rouge puis pâli. Elle retint un souffle pendant un long moment et se balança dans l'embrasure de la porte comme si elle allait s'évanouir. Elle se retourna et s'enfuit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta à la porte extérieure lança un regard noir à Alex, bouche bée. En un instant, elle était à la porte et au bout du couloir. Elle pleurait grossièrement et marmonnait en chemin. Alex déverrouilla son téléphone, quitta le bureau et se précipita vers l'escalier secondaire au bout du couloir. Il avait besoin de savoir où elle allait et ce qu'elle allait faire.

Maintenant, elle se dit en approchant de l'ascenseur, rapidement mais pas trop vite. Anthea avait réglé l'ascenseur en mode ralenti ce matin et cela leur donnerait du temps. Anthea était déjà habillée et avait descendu les escaliers jusqu'au hall où une voiture l'attendait. Mycroft rentrait à la résidence pour assurer la sécurité d'Avery et du personnel. Les autres attendaient dehors. Molly déverrouilla son portable et dit à Alan d'être devant pour la prendre. Haletante et effrayée, Molly s'appuya le visage contre la vitre teinté en essayant de reprendre un peu le contrôle. C'était horrible, convaincant et cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle savait que c'était une imposture mais ça avait l'air si réel. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour effacer ces images de son esprit.

L'ascenseur approcha du hall d'entrée et la partie suivante allait être délicate. Mycroft et Sherlock n'avaient pas su dans toute leur minutieuse planification s'ils allaient essayer de l'emmener dans le hall d'entrée ou de lui tendre une embuscade à Baker Street. Ils pariaient sur Baker Street, mais les quelques minutes suivantes s'avérèrent cruciales pour le plan.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle quitta le petit espace en ayant l'air beaucoup plus confiante qu'elle ne le pensait. Son visage était raide de tension et elle voulut ne pas regarder autour d'elle en traversant le grand espace ouvert, en passant par les portes d'entrée vitrées et en sortant vers la voiture. Alan était à la portière et la lui tint sans rencontrer son regard.

\- Emmenez-moi à Baker Street, Alan. Mrs. Hudson me laissera entrer. J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

Molly s'assit sur le siège arrière, regardant par la vitre mais ne dit rien, soulagée d'être loin de l'immeuble, ses nerfs étaient tendus pour ce qui allait arriver. C'était à Sherlock, John et Greg de décider maintenant et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette comédie avait été un succès et que pendant ce bref entracte, le méchant avait suivi le scénario.

Mycroft se sentit malade et s'éloigna rapidement d'Anthea après que Molly ait claqué la porte. Avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler, il se pencha, releva son pantalon et rajusta ses vêtements. Il sortit un mouchoir et essuya soigneusement le rouge à lèvres de son visage, puis laissa tomber le carré de coton fin, maintenant tâchée de rouge, dans la poubelle. Anthea se leva et s'habilla en un clin d'œil, son costume à la mode fut jeté et remplacé par des vêtements de ville ordinaire. La scène qu'ils avaient mis en place avait parfaitement fonctionné et il pouvait voir à l'expression du choc sur le visage d'Alex et du désespoir dans les yeux de Molly qu'ils l'avaient bien joué pour évoquer le pire carnage émotionnel possible.

Anthea ne lui dit rien par la suite mais elle tendit la main pour attraper son épaule pour le soutenir avant qu'elle aussi ne sorte par la porte cachée à l'arrière du bureau pour se rendre à Baker Street et apporter son soutien. Elle n'émergea que lorsqu'elle entra dans le stationnement souterrain, hors limites, à l'exception de quelques employés de longue date et surveillés de très près. De là, elle se joignit à une petite force d'agents choisis, choisis parmi le personnel d'anciens combattants, pour appuyer le plan si quelque chose tournait mal.

Mycroft, maintenant seul dans le bureau qui avait été sa raison d'être, se tint tranquille pendant un moment et se reprit pour affronter les heures qui suivirent. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cet espace était gris et sans vie. C'était un espace élégant, oui ; mais qui manquait de couleur et d'éclat de sa nouvelle vie avec Molly et Avery. Elles l'avaient changé pour de bon et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière désormais. Dans le passé, il pensait avec amertume à se défaire de phrases énigmatiques sur la nature dangereuse de l'amour humain. La sollicitude n'était pas un avantage, à quel point il avait tort dans son arrogance isolée. Son cœur se briserait si quelque chose arrivait à Molly et toutes ses platitudes intelligentes ne changeraient pas ce fait. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'élever Avery tout seul sans elle.

La mâchoire serrée, il se prépara à être escorté hors du bâtiment par l'une des jeunes assistantes d'Anthea. Sa couverture était le début d'une horrible migraine. Il avait traité ses yeux avec du menthol et ils étaient enflés et rouges et il pouvait simuler l'attitude physique avec l'expérience passée. Les symptômes d'une migraine ne seraient pas difficiles à faire passer la façon dont il se sentait. C'était à Molly et aux autres maintenant. Son travail maintenant était d'attendre à la résidence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des nouvelles de Sherlock. Il détestait être exclu du jeu, mais lui et Molly avaient convenu que ce devait être elle pour attirer la menace et que si quelque chose lui arrivait, Mycroft serait encore en vie pour Avery.

On frappa doucement à la porte et une jeune agent aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air d'avoir une quinzaine entra. Elle le regarda avant de grands yeux bleus

\- Etes-vous prêt monsieur ?

Bon Dieu, cette charmante jeune fille le faisait se sentir plus vieux que tout le reste.

Il se redressa brièvement puis s'affaissa. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'air démoralisé et malade. Il hocha la tête à l'agent et baissa la tête. Forçant son bras à trembler légèrement, il prit le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, je suis prêt. Vous savez quoi faire ?

\- Oh oui, monsieur. Je dois vous traiter comme un vieil homme malade et vous soutenir jusqu'à ce que vous montiez dans la voiture. Je suis censée revenir à l'intérieur en secouant la tête et en disant à mes amies à quel point vous étiez malade. Anthea m'a bien briefé.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et eut l'air gênée.

\- C'est un grand honneur de pouvoir vous aider, monsieur. Vous êtes plutôt une légende ici, vous savez.

Mycroft sourit sinistrement à la fille. Une légende pensa-t-il.

\- Quel est votre nom, jeune fille ?

\- Amanda, monsieur. On y va ?

Elle le regarda timidement, il lui prit le bras et elle le conduisit à travers la porte pour faire face à sa veillée solitaire à la résidence.

Sherlock attendait sombrement derrière une porte secrète dans le lambris de l'appartement de Baker Street à l'étage. L'explosion qui avait presque détruit la façade du bâtiment il y a des années et qui avait failli l'abattre avait été l'occasion de procéder à des travaux de modernisation. Des caméras cachées avaient été installées partout et plusieurs panneaux secrets avaient été installés, dissimulant des cachettes petites mais bien garnies avec de petites caches vides pour les caméras. Il était actuellement installé dans une chambre, John dans une autre et Greg Lestrade était à l'étage dans l'ancienne chambre de John. Anthea était arrivé dix minutes auparavant par le jardin arrière et se trouvait maintenant au rez-de-chaussée avec Mrs. Hudson attendant l'arrivée de Molly. Anthea avait installé un petit centre de communication au rez-de-chaussée, relié à distance à l'étage par des caméras et oreillettes portées par les trois hommes et son personnel sur le terrain autour de Baker Street. Mycroft avait un signal visuel à la résidence, mais pas de son. Ils étaient aussi prêts qu'ils allaient l'être.

L'appartement avait l'air vieux et fatigué à travers l'objectif de la caméra. Mrs. Hudson l'avait conservé, mais à peine, et il y avait une couche de poussière sur tout. La plupart des meubles avaient été recouverts d'un drap, mais toutes les surfaces horizontales étaient encore jonchées de détritus jaunâtres et poussiéreux du détective mort. Le vieux collage d'une scène de crime était encore fixé au mur au-dessus du canapé enveloppé et les photos avaient vieillies et étaient enroulés sur les bords, les images s'estompaient. Mycroft avait enlevé la plupart de ses vieilles expériences mais la cuisine était un enchevêtrement de brûleurs, de tubes de verres et de béchers. Les rideaux étaient pour la plupart tirés et les mottes de poussière dansaient sous les minces lames du soleil de fin d'après-midi. Il avait fait très attention à ne rien déranger lors de sa dernière visite et l'appartement semblait inhabité et déprimant. L'antre parfait où une Molly Hooper trahie fuirait et se cacherait de son mari infidèle.

Mycroft s'était opposé à cette partie du plan en déclarant que c'était sans aucun goût et que ça n'avait aucun cachet. Molly était d'accord avec la partie sans gout mais pas avec l'autre. Il avait été offensé et s'apprêtait à objecter quand elle l'avait regardé, ses yeux aimables, et lui avait demandé combien de personnes savaient à quel point il était vraiment aimant et attentionné. Son front s'était froncé et il avait admit qu'elle avait raison, la plupart des gens penseraient qu'il était un vrai salopard. Elle avait penché la tête, haussé les sourcils et il avait accepté à contrecœur de mettre en scène avec Anthea une scène suffisamment salace.

\- Mais je n'ai pas à aimer ça, craqua-t-il en sortant de son malaise sur Sherlock.

Molly s'était penchée, son visage était doux et lui avait pris la main.

\- Je saurai que ce n'est pas la vérité et que c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les épaules de Mycroft perdirent leur raideur et il se pencha vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

\- Ma douce fille...

Sherlock dû détourner le regard d'inconfort. Molly ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça et bien qu'elle puisse offrir sa vie pour le sauver, elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle aimait son frère. Ce plan devait fonctionner, pour eux tous.

L'esprit de Sherlock revint au présent. La voiture de Molly arriva et le match allait commencer.

**######**

**Il ne semble plus avoir aucune équivoque... Molly a tiré un trait sur Sherlock et n'a d'yeux que pour le grand frère. Qui avait encore des doutes? Par contre je sens qu'Anthea va s'en prendre plein la figure... **

**Ouff... désolée pour le retard. Vous savez qu'il est possible de faire entrer un groupe de 45 jeunes dans le métro londonien sans en perdre un seul?! j'ai halluciné je pensais vraiment en oublier un sur le quai. Et me revoilà comme promis. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! See you !xxx**


	37. Chapitre 37

**/!\ Scène de violence dans ce chapitre**

Molly frappa à la porte de Mrs. Hudson. Alan avait garé la voiture et l'avait suivie pour s'assurer que l'appartement n'était pas trop mal avant de la quitter. Molly avait été impatiente avec lui mais avait toléré sa présence. Elle se tenait maintenant devant la porte de Mrs. Hudson pour expliquer que les choses allaient mal avec Mycroft et qu'elle avait besoin d'un refuge pour au moins une nuit et peut-être plus.

\- Oh ma chère petite, tout va bien ?

Molly secoua sa tête en signe de négation et Mrs. Hudson lui tapota l'épaule. Molly se mit à pleurer et à la femme plus âgée l'embrassa pendant un long moment avant de se retourner et retourner dans son appartement.

\- Je suis sûr que Sherlock aurait été heureux que tu restes ici. Je te préviens, ce n'est pas très agréable là-haut. C'est habitable et il y a des draps et des serviettes propres dans le placard de l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais mon cœur n'y était pas. C'est juste un tic, je vais te chercher la clé.

Mrs. Hudson n'avait qu'un tic et rapidement Molly et Alan montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les nerfs de Molly étaient sur le qui-vive et bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, le petit fusil que Mrs. Hudson lui avait passé pendant leur brève étreinte jouait beaucoup avec ses nerfs. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était en effet un peu négligé et le simple fait de regarder la pagaille et la poussière la déprima.

Elle entra dans le salon principal et souleva soigneusement le drap du fauteuil de Sherlock. Un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva et fit éternuer Molly.

\- Eh bien Alan, tout à l'air d'aller bien ici. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Molly tourna vers lui et sursauta de surprise.

Alan se tint debout le visage sombre, avec une arme pointée sur elle.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, Mrs. Je dois vous garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'occuper de vous.

Molly le regarda, incrédule, les yeux confus.

\- Alan, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est une blague pourrie que Mycroft a préparé ? Si c'est le cas, arrêtez maintenant et sortez.

Alan la regarda tristement mais ne lâcha pas l'arme.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague Mrs. et aucun de nous n'ira nulle part. Il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il va vous tuer, vous savez, puis tuer la vieille dame en bas. Il doit vous tuer pour arrêter les voix dans sa tête. Je devais l'aider, vous voyez. Il a ma sœur Jenny et la tuera si je ne l'aide pas. Je suis désolé Mrs. vous êtes quelqu'un de bien mais je dois aider ma sœur.

Molly suppliait maintenent.

\- S'il vous plait, Alan, laissez-moi partir. Ne faites pas ça, pensez à Avery. Mycroft vous aidera à retrouver votre sœur, je sais qu'il le fera.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque Mrs. et je suis désolée. Vous êtes une bonne mère et je suis tellement désolée.

Molly entendit des pas dans l'escalier et recula lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le coin près du foyer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Alex, que faites-vous ici ?

C'était l'assistant d'Anthea, grand et roux, qui tenait une arme avec un silencieux pointé droit sur elle. Il entra dans la pièce et se tint à côté d'Alan qui la surveillait de près pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de s'enfuir. Son visage était figé et ses yeux brillaient de haine en la regardant.

\- Tu es une petite salope intenable. Tu aurais dû mourir il y a longtemps, mais d'une certaine façon, je suis content que ne l'aies pas fait parce que ce sera beaucoup plus douloureux pour tous tes petits camarades et ton salopard de mari.

Il garda un œil sur Molly et recula vers la cuisine. Il ramassa un long bécher à bec large et large et le fendit rapidement contre le bord de l'évier. Il se brisa en laissant le goulot et un désordre verre pointu.

\- Te tirer dessus est beaucoup trop rapide. Je pense que nous allons te couper un peu d'abord et peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à ce que tu as sous cette jupe qui est si intéressante pour les frères Holmes. Je pense à un morceau de tableau avec du sang, des parties de corps et de sales fluides corporels. Peux-tu le voir Molly ? Je sais que tu l'as vu à la morgue mais ce décor le rendra tellement plus...

Il s'arrêta et lui sourit.

\- Intime. Je veux que tu visualises car ta peur rendra ça tellement plus amusant.

La prise d'Alan sur l'arme vacilla et il eut l'air malade.

\- Attend une minute. Tu as dit que tu la tuerais et qu'on s'en irait. Je n'ai pas cru à la torture et au viol, non. Tue-la et allons chercher ma sœur.

Alex regarda Alan avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié sur son visage.

\- Pauvre con, tu croyais vraiment que ta douce Jenny était encore en vie ? Elle chantait si bien à la fin et je lui ai tranché la gorge quand je suis venu. Son corps tremblait si doucement sous moi. Dommage qu'elles ne durent pas aussi longtemps que je le voudrais, je n'ai jamais assez de temps avec elles avant leur départ.

\- Espèce de salaud, je vais te tuer.

Alan leva le pistolet mais avant qu'il ne puisse tirer, Alex avait déjà appuyé sur la détente, il y a eu un bruit brusque du pistolet silencieux et Alan tomba comme une pierre. Molly hurla et se recroquevilla encore plus fort dans le coin. Alan tomba sur le tapis saignant abondamment, un œil saillant d'une orbite en ruine.

Molly se bâillonna et étira dans son coin et eut l'air d'essayer de grimper sur le papier peint.

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Alex s'approcha d'elle en la regardant à travers les yeux à moitié fermés.

\- C'est vrai, maintenant je ressens la peur. Elle se détache de toi par vagues. Brave fille, je les aime effrayées.

Il s'arrêta et se balança, presque comme s'il était en extase.

\- C'était mon grand frère, Jim Moriarty. Mon grand frère... Il s'est si bien occupé de moi quand on était jeunes. Il m'a protégé de nos parents fous et oh les plaisirs qu'il m'a appris la nuit dans notre chambre. Il aimait couper et brûler et j'entends encore sa voix dans ma tête, me rappelant la douleur et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à couper l'un ou l'autre. Mais, c'est moi qui ai tué le chien et le chat de la famille et qui a été renvoyé. Mais il m'a trouvé, oui, il m'a trouvé des années plus tard et nous avons repris là où nous nous étions arrêtés. C'est lui tu sais, sa voix dans ma tête ne me laisse jamais seule. Il veut que vous brûliez, tous.

Il sortit de sa rêverie et ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus durs.

\- Cela faisait partie de son plan, tu sais, de me garder secret et de me faire entrer dans un service gouvernemental où je pourrais lentement me rapprocher de Mycroft Holmes pour acheminer l'information vers le réseau. Tu as aimé jouer avec William Scott ? Je l'ai fait entrer clandestinement dans l'immeuble ce matin là cet idiot a échoué et il a dû mourir. Ta balle ne l'a pas tué tu sais. Je suis allé le trouver à l'hôpital et personne n'a rien compris.

Il s'approcha, palpant le bécher alors que Molly se recroquevillait dans le coin.

\- Ça m'a pris des années dans le système, c'est vrai, mais cette stupide salope d'Anthea m'a finalement mis dans la position parfaite pour me venger. Sherlock Holmes a tué mon frère aussi sûr que s'il avait tiré lui-même et Mycroft Holmes l'a aidé à le faire. Sherlock t'aimait et tu étais juste le premier de ses petits amis sur ma liste. Mais tu as compliqué les choses en épousant ce salaud ce Mycroft et en te glissant hors de ma portée. Je vous observais depuis des mois et je pensais te rendre visite dans ton ancien appartement. J'allais tuer ton chat et te faire boire son sang avant de jouer. Dommage que cela ne se soit jamais produit... Mais le chat est une sauce légère comparée à Avery, quelle mignonne petite chose. Dommage qu'elle n'aura jamais l'occasion de grandir quand j'en aurai fini avec elle. Et je l'aurai Miss Hooper, peut-être pas aujourd'hui et peut-être pas l'an prochain, mais je l'aurai. Mais assez parlé des bons moments à venir, il est temps de jouer. Faisons un peu mieux connaissance, d'accord ?

Molly sentit une colère irrationnelle monter, atténuant sa peur et insufflant à son corps une énergie féroce. Elle oublia le plan, oublia tout sauf cette bête qui menaçait Avery et se jeta sur lui, ses ongles visant son visage.

\- Tu ne feras jamais de mal à ma fille, espèce d'animal, cria-t-elle.

Alex, calmement et comme au ralenti, leva son arme et lui tira dans le ventre. Molly grogna de douleur et tomba dans un tas froissé à ses pieds. Le sang commença à couler de sa blessure. Alex s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ça fera encore plus mal maintenant salope. Tu as gâché mon plaisir et tu mourras trop tôt.

Il la poussa d'un pied et elle se retrouva en train de regarder le canon d'un fusil. Ne faisant même pas une pause, il lui donna un coup de pied dans la main et l'arme se déchargea inoffensivement dans le plafond.

Il lui donna encore un coup de pied et lui marcha sur le poignet, les petits os craquant sous sa chaussure. Molly gémit et se roula en une petite boule encore plaquée au sol. Souriant, il posa l'arme sur le manteau de la cheminée. Brandissant le bécher cassé, il lui sourit.

\- Bien essayé, salope. Il est temps de jouer maintenant.

####

Sherlock regarda tout le drame se dérouler dans son salon tout en parlant doucement à John, Greg et Anthea pour les calmer. John était nerveux tout comme Greg, qui voulait mettre fin à ça. Ils avaient besoin de cet homme vivant car il était la clé pour d'autres agents potentiels de Moriarty travaillant encore au Royaume-Uni et en Europe. Anthea ne dit rien et pour Sherlock, son silence était encore plus inquiétant que le bavardage tendu de ses amis. Elle était féroce et imprévisible et son nid avait été souillé.

Molly était blessée mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait été sans gilet de Kevlar qu'elle portait sous ses vêtements. Sherlock souffrait aussi pour Molly mais il était sûr que sa douleur n'était rien par rapport à ce que son frère vivait en ce moment. Ils devaient attendre le moment idéal pour sortir de leur cachette et déclencher le piège. Molly était forte et savait ce qui était en jeu. Ils avaient enregistré ce salopard et en avaient assez sur lui pour l'enfermer à vie. Alex avait résolu un problème après avoir tiré sur Alan, mais il était encore beaucoup trop concentré, avait un pistolet et pouvait facilement tirer dans la tête de Molly si le piège se déclenchait trop tôt.

Molly les avait tous surpris en se jetant sur Alex et en essayant de le tuer. Sherlock sentit une montée d'angoisse lorsqu'elle était tombée puis de nouveau lorsqu'il avait entendu les os délicats du poignet de Molly se briser. Alex, distrait et pensant que Molly était trop blessée pour se battre, posa son arme.

\- Il a posé son arme. Maintenant, allez-y maintenant !

L'appartement explosa alors que les trois portes s'ouvraient simultanément et que Sherlock, John et Anthea faisaient irruption dans la pièce. Il y eut un cliquetis dans les escaliers alors que Greg se précipitait pour les rejoindre, également l'arme au poing. Tout le monde se figea un moment. Alex avait rapidement balayé la pièce, évaluant ses chances. En voyant Sherlock, son visage s'effaça sous le choc.

\- Espèce de putain de salopard... Grogna-t-il.

Il fit tomber le bécher et arracha Molly du sol, la serrant contre lui et l'utilisant pour se protéger. Elle était un poids mort et bien que consciente, ses yeux étaient vitreux de douleur et elle était molle dans ses bras. Son œil chercha l'arme sur le manteau puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Anthea rencontra son regard et sourit, ses propres yeux s'assombrissant et sa position sûre alors qu'elle tenait le pistolet avec un défi évident. Sa voix fut dure quand elle parla.

\- Laisse-la partir, il n'y a plus d'issue.

Alex alla chercher l'arme et Sherlock, John et Greg tremblèrent tous pendant qu'Anthea stabilisait son tir et se préparait à tirer. Sherlock cria :

\- Ne le tue pas, ne le tue pas.

Soudain Molly s'arcbouta dans les bras d'Alex et écrasa aussi fort qu'elle put son pied. Alex la lâcha et tituba. Toujours en souriant, Anthea affina précisément sa cible et tira. Le temps ralentit et les hommes se précipitèrent en avant comme au ralenti. La balle trouva sa cible et Alex tomba, hurlant, serrant son genoux qui avait éclaté dans une pulpe sanglante alors que la balle d'Anthea finissait le travail.

Sherlock et John coururent s'occuper de Molly pendant qu'Anthea et Greg passaient les menottes à Alex, toujours tordu de douleur au sol. Sherlock lui sourit en baissant les yeux à sa main sur son épaule, ses yeux s'adoucissant.

\- Bien joué, Mrs. Holmes.

Molly le regarda, la douleur se battant avec triomphe sur son visage alors que John l'examinait. Son poignet était cassé et elle saignait depuis le milieu de son corps mais sinon elle était saine et sauve. Sa voix était crispée de douleur mais elle réussit à sourire.

\- J'ai bien fait, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas croire que le même tour marche deux fois, dit-elle en regardant brièvement leurs visages inquiets avant de s'évanouir.

####

Mycroft et Mrs. Carlton regardèrent le drame sur les caméras de surveillance dans le bureau de Mycroft. Mrs. Carlton se tint derrière lui, la main sur l'épaule et secoua la tête et sursauta en regardant Alan mourir et Molly se faire tirer dessus. Mycroft s'assit, tendu et silencieux, clignant des yeux avec perspicacité pendant qu'Alex tirait puis donnait des coups de pied à sa femme et lui marchait sur le poignet. Une colère noire, plus féroce que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, s'empara de lui et se mêla à une peur profonde. Quand ce fut fini, que Molly fut saine et sauve avec Sherlock et John et que Alex fut menotté au sol, Mycroft vit Molly s'affaler et Sherlock saisit rapidement son portable. Mycroft fut immédiatement sur ses pieds, les yeux furieux. Son portable vibra dans sa main.

\- Panique pas, elle s'est juste évanouie. Elle est blessée. John pense à un poignet cassé et à une éraflure par la balle. Le gilet a pris la plus grande partie du coup mais il y a quelques saignements. John pense qu'elle peut être en état de choc et l'ambulance est en chemin. Greg et Anthea s'occuperont d'Alex jusqu'à ce que le moyen de transport arrive. Elle vivra Mycroft j'en suis sûr. Rejoins-nous à Bart's, l'ambulance vient d'arriver.

Mycroft entendit le déclic lorsque l'appel fut coupé. Sherlock jeta un regard à la caméra et hocha la tête. C'était fini.

**######**

**ALORS QUI S'Y ATTENDAIT? Trop de suspense et de rebondissement laissez moi un moment! **


	38. Chapitre 38

Mycroft n'avait jamais imaginé que le trajet jusqu'à Bart's puisse être si long. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était à Molly, au soulagement et à l'angoisse qui se battaient pour la domination en lui, brouillant ses pensées et faisant trembler ses mains. Quant à ce salaud d'Alex, Anthea s'occuperait de lui. Il aurait de la chance s'il revoyait la lumière du jour.

Sherlock était à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, fumant et attendant son grand frère. Il jeta le mégot lorsque Mycroft bondit de la voiture et s'approcha. Sherlock emboita le pas de Mycroft et parla rapidement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

\- Elle ira bien Mycroft. John est avec elle. Son poignet est cassé mais il a été attaché et fixé et guérira dans un mois ou deux. Elle a eu de méchants hématomes à cause de la balle mais les dommages sont superficiels et disparaitront. Le sang venait de la poche de sang dans son gilet que j'avais ajouté à la dernière minute. Nous avons dû nous assurer qu'il penserait qu'elle était grièvement blessée s'il l'attaquait. Je suppose que j'aurais dû te parler de cette partie du plan. Désolé.

Mycroft lui jeta un regard noir mais ne ralentit pas quand ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- Désolé ? Tu m'as fait mourir de peur et tu es désolé ?

Sherlock lui répondit en souriant bien que le sourire n'attînt jamais ses yeux.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien mon frère. Le risque était grand mais la récompense l'était plus encore. Je n'avais pas réalisé comment Molly Hooper pouvait réagir sous dans le feu de l'action. Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi à l'avenir, de peur de t'attirer sa colère.

Mycroft tendit la main et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt des commandes de l'ascenseur. Il avait besoin d'être parfaitement clair.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Sherlock, et Molly ne sera plus jamais placé dans une telle situation. Tu m'as compris, petit frère ?

Mycroft regarda fixement Sherlock, ses yeux se plissèrent et son visage se durcit.

Sherlock abandonna le masque d'humour et dit sèchement à son frère :

\- Je comprends plus que tu ne le penses et si tu as pensé que c'était difficile de t'asseoir et de regarder les caméras de surveillance, c'était encore plus dur d'attendre dans ce fichu placard à ne rien faire et à regarder ce satané con lui faire mal. Je l'aime aussi, tu sais. Mon seul regret c'est d'avoir autorisé Anthea à lui tirer dessus au lieu de le démonter à mains nues.

Mycroft regarda attentivement Sherlock, évaluant sa sincérité. Il savait très bien ce que Sherlock ressentait pour Molly et il devait s'assurer de la situation. Les deux frère se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment et une entente silencieuse s'installa entre eux. Ils étaient à la croisée de leur relation et un choix s'imposait. Mycroft avait fait son choix et il attendait que Sherlock lui emboite le pas.

Sherlock fit face à son frère, avec une humilité inhabituelle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je protégerai Molly et Avery de ma vie si nécessaire. Je demande seulement qu'on me permette de faire partie de vos vies. Je suis peut-être le père biologique d'Avery mais Molly t'aime, pas moi. J'ai accepté ce fait et bien que ce soit douloureux pour moi de l'admettre, je suis heureux pour vous. Tu es un bien meilleur mari pour Molly et père pour Avery que je pourrais l'être.

La tension se dissipa sur le visage de Mycroft et sa main se leva pour saisir l'épaule de Sherlock, les deux liés ensemble se faisant face l'un l'autre.

\- Je vais t'y obliger, Sherlock. Molly et moi t'aimons aussi, bien que tu sois un sale con égoïste et indigne. Nous nous attendons à te voir à la résidence chaque semaine si ce n'est plus. Avery a besoin d'un oncle gentil pour l'écouter et l'emmener à l'aventure, dans les limites du raisonnable bien sûr.

Mycroft sourit avec douceur à Sherlock.

\- Il est temps de redevenir une famille.

Sherlock regarda les yeux de Mycroft et hocha la tête. Ils rompirent leur connexion et Mycroft appuya sur le bouton pour redémarrer l'ascenseur. Seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Mycroft à l'hôpital mais la moitié d'une vie de souffrance et d'aliénation s'était terminée. Les deux frères avaient fait la paix l'un avec l'autre.

####

Molly se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital en regardant le visage inquiet de John Watson. La chambre était sombre, à l'exception de la faible lumière au-dessus de la tête de lit.

\- Hey John, dit-elle d'une voix basse. On dirait que j'ai été un peu secoué et que j'ai décidé de m'évanouir. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où sont-ils tous passés ?

\- Hey, Molls, content de te voir.

John lui sourit et souleva son poignet indemne pour vérifier son pouls.

\- C'était tout un spectacle que tu as fait à Baker Street. Tu nous as tous fait mourir de peur. Greg est rentré chez lui après qu'Anthea et lui aient fait monter Alex dans le fourgon de la police. Il a dit qu'il te verrait bientôt. Sherlock est devant à attendre Mycroft. Ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ce salaud d'Alex est enfermé et définitivement sur la liste des mauvais garçons d'Anthea. Grâce à toi, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour l'enfermer très longtemps. Elle s'assurera qu'il soit bien attaché dans un endroit très désagréable. Il y a une équipe à Baker Street qui évalue la scène et les nettoyeurs d'Anthea devraient être là dans quelques heures. Tu as été incroyable et bien que tu ais un poignet cassé et des côtes meurtries, tu devrais être sur pied d'ici quelques semaines. On est à Bart's, au fait, on a pensé que tu aimerais le savoir.

Le visage de Molly était triste.

\- Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu te parler de Sherlock, John. Jim l'a fait sauter tu sais. Il a dit à Sherlock qu'il tuerait tous ses amis s'il ne le faisait pas à commencer par toi. J'ai juste aidé Sherlock en fournissant un cadavre et en falsifiant les documents. Mycroft l'a emmené et après quelques semaines de convalescence dans mon appartement, Sherlock est parti pour le continent. C'était horrible pour moi John. Les mensonges et la culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas tous vous abandonner mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter alors j'ai disparu. S'il te plait excuse-moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, plein de douleur.

Les yeux de John se levèrent mais il garda le contrôle.

\- Oh Molly, bien sûr que tu es pardonnée. Je ne t'en veux pas car tu faisais juste ce que tu pensais être le mieux. Je suis furieux contre Sherlock de ne pas me l'avoir dit mais on va régler les choses et je suis certain que tout ira bien. Ou, être les meilleurs amis avec ce stupide con. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt à retourner à Baker Street. Je ne vais pas le punir mais il doit savoir à quel point ça a été dur pour nous tous.

John serra sa main et sourit.

\- On dirait que notre monde s'est reconstruit et bien qu'il y ait eu quelques dégâts, cela aussi va passer. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, John, je vais bien.

Elle serra sa main et sourit.

\- Tu es le meilleur des hommes John Watson.

John lui sourit et elle lui sourit à son tour. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et les deux frères Holmes entrèrent. John hocha la tête à Sherlock, se leva et le rejoignit près de la porte. Mycroft s'arrêta un instant, les yeux fixés sur Molly, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre doucement dans ses bras. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge et elle enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, le tirant plus près. John observa le couple s'embrasser et il put sentir le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. S'habituerait-il un jour à les voir ensemble ? Ils se reculèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement dans un doux baiser, Sherlock et John oubliés.

Sherlock leur jeta un long regard, ses yeux indéchiffrables et secoua la tête vers la porte. John acquiesça et ensemble ils laissèrent le couple pour leurs retrouvailles.

####

Sherlock et John marchèrent dans le couloir vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. John avait accepté de marcher un moment avec Sherlock et peut-être d'aller dans un pub pour prendre une pinte et discuter. Sherlock était silencieux et John savait qu'il se débattait avec quelque chose. Oh eh bien, il pouvait le dire à John quand il serait prêt ou s'en occuper tout seul. C'était formidable qu'il soit de retour et John n'arrivait pas à croire que son vieil ami était revenu. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil en douce pour le simple plaisir de revoir son visage. Le cœur de John était plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été en deux ans et bien qu'ils aient eu beaucoup de travail à faire, il était certain que les choses allaient bientôt revenir à la normale.

John se demandait ce que Sherlock pensait du mariage de Mycroft et Molly. Il n'avait rien dit mais l'expression sur son visage quand il tenait l'arme sur Alex à Baker Street avait tout dit. Il aimait Molly Hooper, désormais la femme de son frère. Il l'avait tendrement tenu après qu'elle se soit évanouie et il avait été brusque avec l'équipe d'ambulancier quand, par inadvertance, ils avaient bousculé son poignet blessé. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmené, Sherlock avait eu l'air momentanément perdu avant de forcer son attention à retourner sur la scène de crime. Il était triste et John avait de la peine pour son ami. Molly avait avancé et l'avait laissé derrière.

Ils prirent le dernier virage avant la sortie et rencontrèrent Mrs. Carlton, Avery dans ses bras, montant voir Molly. La paire s'arrêta pour dire bonjour à Avery, qui se pencha loin de Mrs. Carlton pour attraper Sherlock. Les yeux de Sherlock s'illuminèrent et John regarda avec fascination son ami s'approcher de l'enfant.

\- Uppie ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, l'embrassant délicatement sur la tempe. Les yeux doux, il regarda John.

\- N'est-elle pas adorable ?

Avery fixa le visage de Sherlock.

\- Sherrrr... lck... Sherrr...lck ! Dit-elle puis elle rit de sa surprise.

Sherlock regarda John.

\- Vive comme l'éclair comme m...

Il s'arrêta et un regard étrange passa sur son visage.

\- Mycroft.

John regarda son ami et l'enfant dans ses bras. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ça clairement avant ? Il s'en doutait mais maintenant il savait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda Sherlock d'un air interrogateur. Son ami lui fit un signe de la tête et rendit Avery à Mrs. Carlton avec un sourire.

\- Sois sage et je passerai te voir bientôt, promis.

Avery lui sourit, lui fit signe de sa petite main puis elle et Mrs. Carlton partirent dans le couloir.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda doucement John.

Le visage de Sherlock se tordit en un sourire douloureux.

\- Non, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire. J'avais une vie, je suis mort et je l'ai laissé derrière. Les gens ont avancé sans moi. Une décision a été prise et maintenant il est temps de passer à autre chose. Je suis juste heureux que vous soyez tous encore là, sain et sauf.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Assez d'inepties, allons prendre une pinte. Londres attend et nous avons beaucoup à parler mon ami.

Il frappa John sur l'épaule et ensemble les deux amis s'en allèrent dans la nuit.

####

Il était minuit passé. Les rues étaient argentées par la pluie et le trafic était faible. Un homme seul se leva et regarda un ensemble de fenêtres sombres dans un immeuble quelconque au cœur de Londres. Il était grand et pale et se tenait dans la mare de lumière jetée par un seul réverbère. Il était vêtu de gris anthracite et d'un manteau sombre, se fondant dans la nuit. Son visage, à moitié dans la lumière à moitié dans l'ombre, était hagard et triste. Un taxi passa, illuminant la rue et la veillée silencieuse de l'homme. Il baissa les yeux et sembla s'affaisser comme sous un grand poids. Levant la tête et se recueillant, il jeta un dernier regard, se tourna, et lentement s'éloigna. Tout ce qui resta derrière fut le bruit doux de la pluie alors que les premières lueurs commençaient à se lever au-dessus de Londres.

**######**

**John est finalement au courant pour Avery et Sherlock mais il semble que les choses soient assez claires pour tout le monde... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre? Personnellement ça me donne des frissons. **

**Prochain et dernier chapitre autant vous le dire tout de suite que ce soit en le lisant ou le traduisant, le dernier chapitre me met toujours les larmes aux yeux ou me fait pleurer! **


	39. Chapitre 39

**Plus tard**

Avery se tenait silencieusement le regard baissé sur la tombe de ses parents. Sa mère était décédée il y a seulement un mois et la peine d'Avery, ainsi que celui du reste de la famille, était toujours fraiche. Ils s'étaient rassemblés pour une petite commémoration quelques jours plus tôt et l'enterrement avait eu lieu aujourd'hui.

Son père était décédé en premier, une crise cardiaque massive l'ayant pris un peu avant ses quatre-vingts ans. Ce fut rapide et sa mère le découvrit dans son fauteuil préféré dans la bibliothèque de la résidence avec son livre bien-aimé sur les genoux. Sa mère avait été dévasté tout comme le reste de la famille et ils l'avaient enterré il y a seulement cinq ans. Sa mère avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de ses enfants, de son jardin et du soutien d'Oncle Sherlock mais une lumière s'était éteinte en elle et elle s'était languie de son mari jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Un accident vasculaire cérébral l'avait emportée trop tôt, tout comme celui qui avait emporté la grand-mère maternelle d'Avery.

Quelle vie ils avaient eu l'un avec l'autre et quels merveilleux parents ils avaient été. Ses deux frères avaient déjà quitté le cimetière avec leur famille et étaient sur le chemin de la maison dans le Surrey. Ils resteraient un jour ou deux avant de retourner à leurs vies. Chacun d'eux avait hérité d'une propriété à la mort de leur mère. Steven avait reçu la résidence et Mark d'une tour d'appartements en copropriété. Avery avait reçu sa propriété préférée, la vieille maison du Surrey qui contenait certains de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance.

Elle regarda de l'autre côté des collines la maison en or pâle au loin. Elle pouvait voir dans son esprit ses parents, encore assez jeunes, les bras l'un autour de l'autre et parlant tranquillement sur la balançoire sur la terrasse. Une fois, elle les avait découverts s'embrassant passionnément dans le petit pavillon en ruine non loin de la maison, et bien qu'elle se soit éloignée discrètement et embarrassée, elle avait secrètement pensé que c'était la chose la plus romantique qu'elle ait jamais vue. Ensemble, ils avaient élevé une famille, écrit plusieurs livres, consulté Oncle Sherlock sur des affaires et n'avait jamais cessé de trouver de la joie les uns en les autres. Ils avaient parcouru le monde et vu des merveilles, mais ils étaient toujours retournés dans leur Angleterre bien-aimée. Ils s'étaient si profondément aimés et avaient été si heureux.

Elle se souvint du visage de son père le jour où chacun de ses frères était né, si fier et si heureux. Elle avait pensé à l'amour de sa mère pour le soufflé et à ses histoires sur Emma Carlton, il y avait maintenant 15 ans. Avery avait aimé Emma et elle était enterrée juste au nord de la tombe de ses parents. Ils avaient eu beaucoup d'animaux de compagnie dans la maison du Surrey en commençant par le vieux chat de sa mère Toby, qui avait vécu jusqu'à l'âge remarquable de 21 ans. Il était enterré dans le lit de pivoines avec une multitude d'autres petites créatures qui avaient honoré leurs vies. Elle et ses frères avaient couru la campagne les étés puis retournaient à Londres pour l'école et puis pour leurs carrières. Mark était entré au service du gouvernement, Steven était avocat et elle était violoniste pour l'Orchestre symphonique de Londres, pas encore premier violon mais toutes les bonnes choses arriveraient à point nommé.

Elle entendit des pas doux derrière elle et leva les yeux pour voir son Oncle Sherlock approcher. Il avait beaucoup ralenti ces dernières années mais il était toujours aussi souple et tendu qu'il l'avait été toute sa vie. Ses boucles autrefois sombres étaient grises mais il était toujours autant une fashion victime qu'il l'était dans sa jeunesse. Son costume était impeccable et bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore mit la chemise violette, elle lui allait très bien. La mort de son frère avait été dur pour lui, mais il avait ouvertement pleuré quand sa mère était partie.

John Watson était toujours en vie tout comme Greg Lestrade mais Mrs. Hudson était décédée l'année après Emma Carlton. Les vieux amis passaient encore du temps ensemble bien que John et Greg soient mariés. John un an après le retour de Sherlock et Greg plusieurs années plus tard. Eux et leurs femmes étaient venus à la cérémonie aujourd'hui mais ils étaient tous les deux partis pour Londres pour laisser la famille faire son deuil en silence. Elle aimait leurs enfants et ils étaient comme des cousins proches de la famille. Anthea avait été tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions moins de trois ans après le retour de Sherlock et son père avait gardé une photo d'elle sur son bureau mélangé à des photos de sa mère, de Sherlock, d'elle et de ses frères.

Sherlock prit tranquillement place à ses côtés et regarda tristement la tombe. Il lui prit la main et ils restèrent un moment en silence avant qu'il ne parle :

\- Mycroft a dit un jour que toutes les vies ont une fin et que tous les cœurs sont brisés. Je comprends seulement maintenant que Mycroft et Molly sont partis. Mais ta mère lui a aussi appris que tenir à quelqu'un était un avantage comme le témoigne leur long mariage et leurs merveilleux enfants. Quel amour ils ont eu et à quel point ils vont me manquer.

Avery se tourna vers son oncle bien-aimé et le pris dans ses bras. Il était si maigre et vibrait d'émotion.

\- Ils me manquent aussi mais on est toujours ensemble avec les garçons. Ils auraient voulu qu'on soit tous heureux tu sais.

Avery s'arrêta et lui sourit.

\- Tu te souviens comme ils nous en ont voulu quand on a mis le feu à la bergerie ? Oh mon Dieu, le regard qu'ils avaient quand les pompiers sont arrivés était inestimable. Maman et Emma Carlton était mortes de rires et ont invité tout le monde à prendre le thé après l'extinction du feu, rit Avery joyeusement à ses souvenirs, frappant doucement son oncle de sa hanche. Allez Oncle Sherlock, les garçons nous attendent à la maison.

Elle lui prit la main pour le tirer mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Avery, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Ta mère m'avait demandé d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Mycroft soient partis et c'est le moment.

Il la regarda, de l'angoisse dans les yeux, et se mit à parler quand elle l'interrompit.

\- Oncle Sherlock tu es une telle drama queen, tu crois que maman te faisais confiance pour attendre ? Elle m'a raconté il y a des années que tu étais mon père même si je ne l'ai jamais dit à papa que je savais. Il savait que je savais, mais ça n'a rien changé. Maman t'aimait, tu sais, et si tu n'avais pas été obligé de partir, vous vous seriez peut-être mariés. Mais tu devais y aller, et elle est tombée amoureuse de ton frère qui a été le meilleur père que j'ai pu demander. Et, tu as été le meilleur oncle de tous les temps et je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa et ils se tinrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, Sherlock clignant des yeux en larmes pendant qu'il tenait sa fille.

Elle se pencha en arrière pour le regarder, sourit et il lui sourit à son tour, leurs fossettes et leurs beaux yeux bleus se reflétant comme un miroir. Elle lui tira la main d'une manière joueuse comme elle le faisait étant enfant.

\- Allez, vieillard, il temps de rentrer à la maison. J'ai apporté mon violon et le tien est dans la bibliothèque : jouons un duo pour les honorer tous les deux.

Avery fit une pause et regarda en arrière la tombe pendant un long moment.

\- Ils ne seront jamais vraiment partis tant que nous seront encore en vie pour nous souvenir d'eux.

Elle prit sa main et ensemble ils quittèrent le petit cimetière, le brise printanière qui faisait plier l'herbe nouvelle et le freesia s'épanouissait, son doux parfum porté par le vent.

_« Il y a autant de formes d'amour qu'il y a de moments dans le temps »  
Jane Austen_

**#######**

**En anglais comme en français cette fin me fait toujours autant pleurer. J'espère que cette histoire vous a autant ému que moi. (Je pleure quasi tout le temps quand je lis ou traduis cette partie... et je ne déconne pas cette fois!)**

**Je trouve que c'est un incroyable message d'amour à toutes les mamans et aux familles en général. Je découvre comme vous cette citation de Jane Austen et je le trouve bouleversante... Bon j'arrête de donner mes impressions parce que je vais sérieusement me remettre à pleurer. **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ou à commenter.**

**Je voudrais en profiter pour remercier une dernière fois NoShabbyTigers pour son histoire incroyable et très émouvante... j'espère que cette histoire vous a fait rêver et que vous l'avez aimé.  
Merci à vous de lire ! xx**


End file.
